Sonata
by Cora Felix
Summary: Achavam aquela ideia ridícula. Ela era impetuosa e nova demais para ele. Ele era calado e misterioso demais para ela. Mas por que insistiam tanto que ficassem juntos?
1. Alexandra

**Título:** Sonata

**Ship:** Edmund e OC

**Tipo**: Long-fic

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>As personagens pertencem exclusivamente ao escritor C.S. Lewis.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Minha primeira long-fic de Nárnia. Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra<strong>

Ela cortava o grande campo de margaridas que ficava a leste do reino, sentindo como o frescor da chuva da noite anterior havia feito bem para a terra. A grama úmida estava fofa e exalava um cheiro delicioso de natureza, um dos cheiros preferidos dela. O vento cortava o seu rosto um pouco, mas Alexandra não dava muita importância a esse fato, gostava demais de passar seu tempo cavalgando com sua égua Kiara, e gostava ainda mais quando sabia que teria o dia inteiro para fazer isso.

Ela puxou com delicadeza a crina clara de Kiara e a égua desacelerou o passo, quase parando em meio ao campo de flores. Alexandra sorriu e deitou-se no lombo da égua, fazendo os cabelos longos e negros contrastarem com o pelo creme claro do animal. Não usava sela. Sabia que Kiara se sentia mais livre quando estava sem o equipamento, e quando Alexandra a montava, eram apenas um ser. Igualavam-se quando estavam correndo, e ela sabia que não precisaria de um projeto de banco para ficar segura no lombo do animal.

Respirou fundo, sentindo novamente o cheiro da grama úmida. Os olhos violetas correram livremente pelo campo percebendo pela primeira vez uma silhueta pequena se aproximando vagarosamente. Franziu o cenho.

Alexandra acariciou o pescoço de Kiara e a égua atendeu-a prontamente, começando a andar de forma calma pelo campo verde. Ela se aproximou da silhueta, percebendo pela primeira vez que era Sarabi a caminhar em direção a ela.

Sarabi era a criada do castelo onde vivia. Uma bela mulher negra com seus quarenta anos, quadris largos e lábios carnudos. Possuía os olhos negros característicos de sua raça e um mistério que carregava dentro deles, que fazia com que todos se sentissem atraídos por ela. Alexandra sabia que Sarabi tinha um segredo que carregava em sua alma, mas nunca tentou arrancá-lo da mulher. Sorriu quando Kiara parou ao lado dela.

- Seu pai está lhe chamando.

O sorriso de Alexandra morreu. Achou que teria a tarde só para si, mas ao julgar pela fisionomia de Sarabi, seu pai iria fazer uma cena se ela não atendesse ao pedido dele. Revirou os olhos, a criada sorriu.

- Não vou demorar, Sarabi. Obrigada!

Agradeceu antes de puxar a crina de Kiara novamente. A égua deu meia volta e se afastou de Sarabi, que já estava voltando pelo caminho mais fácil até o castelo. Alexandra observou-a se afastar, sorrindo. Adorava todo mundo ali, e nunca tratava criados de modo ruim, como se fossem bichos. Havia lido diversas histórias sobre escravidão apenas pela cor da pessoa. Que tipo de ser poderia achar que era superior ao outro apenas pelo seu tom de pele?

Deu de ombros. Para ela, aquilo não existia. Respirou fundo, quase desistindo de ir ao encontro do seu pai. Mas sabia que iria arrumar mais confusão para si se não o fizesse. Recomeçou o trote mais forte, e logo depois já estava cavalgando rapidamente.

* * *

><p>Já passava do meio dia quando Alexandra entrou no salão principal do castelo. A barra do seu vestido claro estava parcialmente suja de terra e grama, mas ela já estava acostumada demais com esse tipo de coisa para que isso lhe causasse desconforto. Estava levemente ofegante, havia demorado mais do que poderia e menos do que desejara, mas ainda assim estava tranquila.<p>

Um cheiro delicioso de comida invadiu o olfato dela e Alexandra sentiu seu estômago roncar. Havia comido apenas uma maçã antes de sair para cavalgar. Infelizmente sentiu o cheiro de carne também, mas sabia que mesmo que não comesse aquele tipo de alimento, todos do castelo apreciavam um gordo javali assado.

Sarabi veio de encontro à garota, as mãos belas e negras juntas ao corpo, um jeito característico da mulher andar. Sorriu para Alexandra no momento em que a viu, apontando com os olhos negros o lado esquerdo do castelo.

- O almoço está servido.

Ela assentiu para a criada e cortou o salão principal, caminhando para a grande sala de jantar. Seus pais estavam a esperando, a comida intocada e meticulosamente arrumada diante dos dois. Alguns pedaços do infeliz javali estavam cortados em grossas fatias, ela conseguiu ver um encorpado de cebolas e um pequeno pote com molho de abacaxi. Havia legumes de todas as cores e formas para Alexandra, e dois jarros de sucos diferentes. E água.

Alexandra se sentou e foi logo servindo um copo de água, bebendo-o por inteiro com goles rápidos e grandes. Aurora olhava para a filha com paciência. Era uma bela mulher na casa dos quarenta anos, cabelos loiros e lisos, olhos azuis claros, tão diferentes dos da filha. Borges era o tipo de pai adorável, vivia de bom humor e sua barriga fazia jus à fama de grande apreciador das cozinhas de diversos reinos.

Alexandra os amava mais do que tudo naquele mundo.

- Achei que iria fugir com Kiara hoje.

Ele disse de forma calma. A garota sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que se servia de legumes e do encorpado de cebolas. Deu de ombros.

- Só voltei porque Sarabi disse que vocês queriam conversar comigo.

Não era tanto verdade. Ela iria voltar cedo, a fome já estava deixando-a tonta e Kiara precisava de um pouco de descanso. Aurora sabia de tudo isso. Com apenas um rápido olhar em sua filha, conseguia decifrá-la totalmente. Alexandra achava isso irritante, mas a rainha adorava esse seu dom.

Um silêncio estranho percorreu a mesa, apenas o som dos talheres arranhando o prato foi ouvido por alguns minutos.

- Alexandra, querida, você está passando da hora de se casar.

A comida entalou na garganta dela no momento em que escutou o que seu pai lhe disse. Quase se engasgou, se não fosse o reflexo de beber um gole de água para ajudar a empurrar o legume. Não respondeu de imediato, ficou olhando por alguns segundos o prato para depois dizer algo.

- Caso quando eu quiser.

- Olhe como fala comigo.

Ele disse, mas não em um tom nervoso, e sim em um tom ameno e tranquilo. Borges era o tipo de pessoa que sempre era paciente com todos. Principalmente com Alexandra. Nunca brigou com a filha e achava que aquele modo era o melhor modo de tratá-la. A garota poderia se tornar um problema quando contrariada por causas bobas.

O rei lembrou-se de um bilhete deixado por debaixo da manta de Alexandra, quando ela ainda era bebê e apareceu no reino apenas dentro de uma cestinha de palha. Mas não se dedicou muito tempo a pensar naquelas palavras. Mesmo que não fosse aconselhado a ter paciência com a filha, ele iria fazer isso. Era de sua natureza ser amável.

- O reino de Nárnia dará uma festa enorme essa temporada.

Aurora disse, tentando mudar o assunto. Alexandra voltou a comer, dando de ombros ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava o garfo na boca. Não se importava muito com Nárnia. As únicas lendas daquele reino que despertavam interesse na garota eram as lendas dos animais falantes. Seria fascinante conversar com um animal, entender o que ele via e como ele via o mundo. Isso para alguém que tinha a natureza como religião seria uma experiência única.

- Mandarei você e sua mãe para Nárnia, Alex.

A notícia a pegou desprevenida. Ela olhou desconfiada para os dois. Sua mãe continuava a comer calmamente, mas Borges parecia um pouco preocupado.

- Por que vai me mandar junto?

- Tenho assuntos sérios a tratar com os reis de Nárnia. Preciso de vocês lá.

Alexandra não acreditou naquilo, continuou fitando os dois e percebeu os pais trocarem olhares cúmplices, o tipo de olhar que fazia Alexandra temer e ter vontade de rir ao mesmo tempo.

- O que vocês estão aprontando?

Aurora voltou a comer e Borges remexeu a comida no prato, tomando um gole de suco e fazendo um barulho com a língua, como se tivesse apreciando o sabor das frutas batidas.

- O rei Edmund ainda não se casou...

Jogou a ideia no ar e esperou o pior. E não se surpreendeu quando Alexandra largou os talheres e desistiu de almoçar. Ela jogou o corpo na grande cadeira em que estava sentada e olhou para o pai com os olhos violetas raivosos, como se fosse uma criança de dez anos fazendo birra e chantagem.

- Eu não vou me casar com ninguém, pai.

- Edmund é um bom partido. Apreciaria muito uma união sua com ele. Pelo bem do reino e de nossa família.

- Eu tenho dezenove anos, pai.

Ela falou, tentando fazer com que ele visse que ela era nova demais para se casar. Não queria se prender a ninguém, principalmente a um rei. Reis eram pessoas mesquinhas e que achavam serem os donos de tudo, como se não bastasse os inúmeros hectares de terra e os diversos criados ajoelhando-se várias vezes durante o dia para que eles se achassem soberanos. Não, Alexandra não iria para Nárnia. Não com esse intuito.

Sabia que seu pai estava certo em alguns aspectos. Quem não os conhecesse, diria que era mais um rei vendendo a filha, mas sabia que ele nunca iria fazer isso com ela. Se ele estava insistindo nesse assunto, era porque prezava o bom casamento e estava preocupado – mesmo que não demonstrasse – com a felicidade da filha.

Mas Alexandra poderia facilmente escolher o homem que passaria o resto de sua vida ao lado.

Ela se levantou calmamente.

- Eu não vou.

Borges levantou-se da mesa com mais rapidez, a barriga levando junto um pedaço da toalha rendada da mesa.

- Você vai.

Ele disse, convicto. Alexandra reconheceu naquele tom, o tom que ele usava quando estava mais perto de ficar impaciente, e sabia que não seria prudente e inteligente de sua parte contrariá-lo agora. Assentiu minimamente com a cabeça, olhando para a mãe de canto de olho.

- Vocês partem pela manhã.

Ela apenas permaneceu quieta, mas logo depois pediu licença para ir ao quarto. Seus pais terminaram o almoço e deram licença à filha, eles mesmo deixando a mesa logo depois e caminhando para a sala que ficava ao lado. Aurora gostava de ouvir música depois de almoçar, já Borges tirava o seu cochilo antes de voltar a tratar de assuntos do reino.

* * *

><p>Alexandra entrou no seu quarto, fechando a grande porta de madeira atrás de si. O cheiro de flores lhe engolfou, deixando-a confortável depois da conversa tensa que havia tido durante o almoço com seus pais. Pallas veio em sua direção no mesmo momento, passando perto da garota até ganhar um afago.<p>

Pallas, a pantera de Alexandra, era um animal tão grande e feroz que faria medo até aos cavaleiros mais destemidos, mas o felino era quieto, e parecia ser racional demais para atacar qualquer um. Permanecia ao lado da garota desde que ela chegara naquele reino dentro de uma cestinha. Aurora percebeu que o filhote estava dormindo ao lado da cesta quando a achou, e quando os olhos amarelos fitaram os olhos azuis da rainha, ela entendeu que aquela pantera foi mandada junto com o bebê para protegê-lo, e adotou-a do mesmo modo que adotou a criança que viria a ser sua filha.

Alexandra se jogou na cama grande de dossel, não se importando com o vestido sujo encostado no cobre leito de seda. Pallas subiu na cama também, deitando-se ao lado dela e pousando a cabeça na barriga da garota. Ela começou a acarinhar o animal, no mesmo momento em que seus pensamentos tomavam um rumo: Nárnia.

Não sabia o fascínio que as pessoas tinham quando ouviam as histórias dos quatro reis de Nárnia, filhas de Eva e filhos de Adão andando pelas terras mágicas e mudando o rumo de todos os reinos. Ela sabia que Peter Pevensie já tinha uma companheira, e se perguntou se as rainhas de Nárnia também já seriam casadas. Pensou em Edmund Pevensie, o outro rei, e soube de imediato que ele não saberia que Alexandra estava indo para lá mais como pretendente do que como uma convidada.

Um barulho na porta chamou a atenção dela, mas a garota não se deu o trabalho de ver quem era. Apenas uma pessoa entrava no seu quarto dando aquelas duas batidinhas antes. Pallas levantou a cabeça em alerta, mas quando viu quem era voltou a se deitar. Aurora entrou no quarto da filha, caminhando até a cama e tirando o rabo da pantera de perto para conseguir se sentar perto da garota.

Olhou-a atentamente, e quando conseguiu a atenção dos olhos violetas, respirou fundo.

- Vá de coração aberto para Nárnia, filha. O rei Edmund pode ser uma boa pessoa para você. Seu pai não lhe quer mal...

Alexandra apenas acenou, não querendo mais discutir. Aurora era o tipo de pessoa que passava tranquilidade, e começar controvérsias e desentendimentos com ela era praticamente inaceitável. A rainha via sempre o lado bom das pessoas, e Alexandra a achava boa demais para criar irritações com ela.

Aurora se levantou da cama e passou a mão delicadamente na cabeça de Pallas.

- Sarabi virá até aqui depois para que vocês comecem a fazer as malas.

- Por que precisamos ir tão cedo?

- A festa de Nárnia será daqui a dez dias. Perderemos três dias apenas para chegar até lá.

Alexandra não conseguiu deixar de se perguntar o que faria durante a semana naquele reino. Concordou com a mãe.

- Posso levar Kiara?

- Claro que pode, mas avise seu pai.

Aurora sorriu para a filha. Ela nem precisaria perguntar se Pallas poderia ir. Se a pantera não a acompanhasse, ela não iria. A rainha ficava mais tranquila quando o animal estava ao lado da filha, então Alexandra não precisaria pedir a ela permissão.

Quando sua mãe saiu do quarto, ela se levantou e caminhou para a varanda que ficava em frente à cama, sendo acompanhada por Pallas. Ela sentou-se em um banco comprido que havia ali perto, olhando para os campos floridos e percebendo como iria sentir falta daquele lugar. Suspirou.

Sarabi entrou duas horas depois. Pallas olhou para ela e Alexandra passou a mão na cabeça da pantera, acalmando o animal.

- Está tudo bem. Sarabi vai me ajudar a fazer as malas.

Pallas voltou a se deitar e Sarabi olhou para a garota.

- O que vai colocar na mala?

Alexandra pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Vestidos. Muitos vestidos. Os mais bonitos que eu tiver. Mas pode colocar os mais simples também para que eu possa cavalgar. Vou levar Kiara.

Sarabi sorriu, animando-se no mesmo momento. Alexandra não estava animada. Voltou-se novamente para fitar os campos do seu reino, se perguntando se iria embora de Nárnia logo quando a festa terminasse.

Afinal, sete dias não eram muita coisa. Eram?


	2. Edmund

**Edmund**

Os olhos castanhos escuros de Edmund perscrutavam o grande gramado que se estendia a sua frente, observando com atenção os animais falantes caminharem com calma para fazer as tarefas que foram designadas a eles. Alguns conversavam de forma animada sobre a festa que o reino de Nárnia iria dar dali dez dias, outros estavam tão atentos às suas obrigações que apenas acenavam para os amigos e passavam direto, não parando para dar suas opiniões sobre o assunto.

Estava quente, mas Edmund sabia que aquilo iria mudar em breve. A primavera se aproximava, em breve todas as árvores estariam repletas de flores de todos os tipos e cores e os gramados estariam coloridos. O sol iria castigar menos, ele sabia que as noites de primavera em Nárnia conseguiam ser até mesmo frias, mas já estava tão acostumado com aquela peculiaridade que não se importava muito. Para ser sincero, odiava o inverno.

A brisa do fim da estação batia de encontro à pele extremamente branca dele, levando alguns fios negros de seu cabelo para o lado e bagunçando-o. Os lábios rosados e carnudos estavam comprimidos, mas ainda assim permaneciam belos. Os braços estavam cruzados e uma bota estava apoiada em uma pedra grande que ficava por ali.

- Está desanimado, irmão.

A voz de Lucy chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele se virou para a irmã mais nova, fitando-a rapidamente e voltando a atenção para o gramado grande. A garota parou ao lado dele, tentando descobrir o porquê da atenção do irmão.

- Não acho uma boa ideia mais uma festa em Nárnia. Todas são iguais. Acho que eu preferia gastar esse tempo fazendo uma viagem.

Ela sorriu. Sabia que ele odiava festas, e poderia jurar a Aslan que ele pegaria o primeiro navio e cortaria o mar, descobrindo novas terras e sumindo dali enquanto a festa era dada. Ou poderia pegar o cavalo e acampar em um reino próximo, perto da floresta principal. Mas ela sabia que Peter havia pedido ao irmão para que ele ficasse por aqueles dias em Nárnia.

- Peter organizou essa festa sabendo que os reinos precisam de uma distração uma vez ou outra, deixando o povo tranquilo. Algumas cartas recebidas nos últimos meses nos mostram que alguns reis estão ariscos.

Edmund voltou sua atenção para ela, observando-a por alguns minutos. Lucy havia crescido, já não era mais aquela menina imatura que havia viajado até Nárnia pela primeira vez. Sua perspicácia foi adquirida da forma mais brutal e rápida, através de guerras, e a ascensão da Feiticeira Branca praticamente obrigou-a a se tornar forte e destemida.

Mas ele não compartilhava de algumas opiniões dela.

- O medo dos reinos é algo absurdo, Lucy. Não há maneiras nem possibilidades da Feiticeira Branca retornar.

Lucy permaneceu quieta alguns segundos apenas o fitando, para depois soltar um suspiro, indicando com isso que não iria discutir com ele. Pousou a mão no ombro do irmão e apertou levemente o local.

- Se eu pudesse escolher, escolheria sua convicção.

- Lucy!

A voz de Susan chegou aos ouvidos de ambos, e os irmãos se viraram para ver a mais velha das rainhas de Nárnia acenando para que a irmã a acompanhasse. Lucy se despediu de Edmund com um aceno de cabeça, pegando o tecido do vestido azul e puxando-o para cima um pouco. Se afastou aos poucos.

Ele virou-se novamente e continuou a fitar o gramado. Alguns animais já haviam sumido dali. O crepúsculo começava a dar os primeiros sinais de que estava chegando, varrendo com ele os últimos raios de sol e deixando tudo ali em um tom alaranjado. Mesmo que ele entendesse os motivos dos irmãos, não sabia ao certo a ânsia que eles estavam de planejar uma festa de tamanha grandiosidade tão antecipadamente.

Dentro de alguns dias, reinos de todas as partes estariam ali, diversos reis e rainhas com seus herdeiros, príncipes e princesas, lacaios e criados. Não escravos. Peter havia proibido escravos em todos os reinos há tempos. O castelo principal ficaria para o reino de Alaya, noiva de Peter. E para outros reinos mais companheiros e que possuíam mais afinidade com Nárnia. Outros ficariam nos diversos castelos menores que estavam espalhados por ali. Todos acomodados da melhor forma, nos melhores quartos e com cozinheiros de primeira para servi-los caso quisessem.

Não teria que se preocupar com nada. Mas por que ainda estava se sentindo inquieto?

Seus olhos castanhos correram ao redor de onde estava, descobrindo que Lucy ainda estava o olhando com atenção, mesmo que estivesse visivelmente atenta a tudo o que Susan estava lhe falando. Ele não gostava daquele tipo de olhar por parte da irmã, sentia como se ela estivesse lendo-o quando ela fazia aquilo.

Ele deu as costas, afastando-se um pouco e andando em direção a uma árvore onde seu cavalo estava pastando, pegando as rédeas e subindo no lombo negro dele. O animal não falava. Os cavalos falantes de Nárnia se recusavam a ser montados, julgando-se que o dom da fala foi um presente de Aslan, e que cavalos falantes não se igualavam com cavalos comuns. Então não gostavam de servir de montaria e transporte de humanos.

Ele bateu com calma os pés no corpo do animal e o cavalo negro começou a trotar, cavalgando com velocidade em apenas alguns minutos. Edmund adorava cavalgar. Se dependesse dele, passaria boa parte de seu tempo sentado em uma sela dura e desconfortável do que sentado em um trono com almofada de penas de ganso.

O cavalo negro de Edmund tinha o mesmo temperamento do seu dono. Era calmo quando devia, e parecia estar sempre assim. Mas de vez em quando se revoltava, cavalgando ainda mais rápido e sem ligar muito para a pessoa que estava o guiando. Essa era a parte que Edmund mais adorava. Sentia-se mais vivo quando corria o perigo de cair da sela, o que nunca acontecia, já que ambos eram tão semelhantes que às vezes pareciam ler a mente um do outro.

O cavalo não precisou ser guiado, já sabia o caminho para onde Edmund queria ir. Embrenhou-se na mata densa, andando calmamente por entre as árvores e desviando-se de grandes pedras que estavam ali. Logo o animal captou o cheiro de maresia, cheiro esse que o dono conhecia muito bem, então ele saltou da sela, deixando o cavalo livre e sabendo que ele não iria fugir.

Edmund andou alguns metros até avistar a praia. As ondas batiam com violência nos rochedos próximos, salpicando tudo ali com a água salgada. O mar estava violento. Sempre estava naquela hora do dia. O céu agora estava em um tom rosa escuro, e a areia começava a esfriar. Ele sentiu isso ao tirar as botas e enfiar os pés nos grãos. Desabotoou a blusa branca que estava vestindo, jogando-a por cima das botas. Retirou as calças escuras e ficou nu ali.

Não se preocupava muito em ser visto, sabia que aquela praia era pouco visitada, principalmente com o mar revoltoso como estava. O local ficava atrás da mata densa do leste, o que desanimava as pessoas de irem até lá. Para ele, era um desperdício. De longe era a praia mais bonita de Nárnia.

Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro salgado que tanto amava, o vento forte bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos e fazia sua pele se arrepiar minimamente. Andou até o rochedo próximo, os pés parando a centímetros de onde a pedra grande terminava. Os olhos castanhos escuros observaram com atenção as ondas fortes baterem ali, molhando-o um pouco.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele pulou.

Sentiu seu corpo bater com violência na água, a temperatura fria o atingindo no mesmo momento e deixando aquela sensação de vivacidade que ele tanto amava. Emergiu dali, respirando profundamente e jogando os cabelos para trás. A correnteza da água o levava com ferocidade para baixo, mas ele começou a nadar e logo isso parou, como se seu corpo fosse projetado para deslizar com facilidade pela água.

Edmund adorava o mar, adorava nadar contra a força dele. Alguns achavam aquilo loucura, e nas primeiras vezes Lucy ficara muito preocupada quando via o irmão voltar todo molhado para o castelo. Mas ele não havia parado, pelo contrário, a frequência que visitava aquele lugar só tinha aumentado, e ele se sentia estranho quando não praticava aquilo. Parte daquele hobby havia lhe dado músculos e força que lhe foram úteis em batalhas. Edmund não possuía o corpo forte de Peter. Era inegavelmente mais magro, mas ainda assim as linhas de seu corpo eram delineadas. E ele era mais alto que o irmão.

Mergulhou uma última vez, fechando os olhos e apreciando o silêncio que o fundo do mar lhe proporcionava. Se conseguisse sobreviver ali, ficaria por uma semana debaixo da água. Emergiu, dando braçadas em direção à praia com rapidez e experiência. Quando seus pés alcançaram a areia, ele virou-se para trás e observou o sol sumindo. Um momento do dia que também apreciava muito, e, se pudesse escolher, gostava de passá-lo onde estava.

Seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo, lembrando-se da festa que o reino de Nárnia daria daqui alguns dias. Peter estava noivo, sua vida praticamente arranjada. Amava Alaya e não abriria mão do casamento nem se aquilo causasse uma guerra. Alaya era uma princesa cobiçada em todos os reinos. Os cabelos dourados e os olhos verdes pareciam com os do irmão, e ela era considerada bonita demais até para os parâmetros da realeza. Edmund gostava dela, muito. Achava a garota simpática, e os pais dela eram ainda mais engraçados. Pessoas simples, que haviam chegado ao trono de forma honesta.

Infelizmente nem todos eram assim.

Edmund não era ingênuo o bastante para achar que os reis inconvenientes e os príncipes mesquinhos não iriam para a festa. Mas não se importava muito com isso, desde que ficassem longe dele e não abusassem de sua paciência, ele estaria grato. Será que aquele príncipe de Avra viria? Ou ainda estaria em temporada de caça?

Ele também sabia de alguns reinos desconhecidos por parte dele. Como o reino de Elíase, que ficava logo depois de Telmar, bem longe das Ilhas Solitárias. Era um reino forte e com terras vastas Ele conhecia quase todas as terras que ficavam em volta de Nárnia, mas Peter ainda era pioneiro em visitações a todos. Edmund preferia ficar no castelo ou viajar quando o irmão fazia suas excursões de negócios. Mas ele sabia que o rei de Elíase chegaria com sua rainha e sua filha.

Ele não precisava ser muito inteligente para desconfiar de que os irmãos tentariam fazê-lo se aproximar da filha do rei Borges. Peter andava inquieto, e costumava dizer nos jantares que seria prudente melhorar os laços com outros reinos através do casamento. A força de Nárnia ficaria maior e isso daria menos vulnerabilidade a todos, caso a Feiticeira Branca retornasse.

Pensar na possibilidade disso o fez estremecer. Às vezes o seu passado com a bruxa invadia novamente seus pensamentos sem lhe pedir licença. E mesmo que já tivessem se passado vários anos desde que isso acontecera, ele ainda preferia apagar aquilo de sua memória. Não sabia se era por medo, ou vergonha.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a água deixar o seu corpo levemente. Fez uma oração a Aslan para que nada acontecesse novamente a Nárnia, e para que aquela terra estivesse livre de vez das maldades da Feiticeira Branca.

Mergulhou novamente, enfiando dessa vez na cabeça teimosa de que os comentários de um possível retorno da bruxa fossem boatos criados por viajantes bêbados e com imaginações férteis.


	3. Nárnia

**Nota da Autora: **obrigada a todos que favoritaram a fanfic, que estão a seguindo. E obrigada a **Naty**, que me manda reviews. Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Nárnia<strong>

Alexandra observava o mar com calma, notando cada nuance da cor azul profunda que ele possuía. Seus cabelos escuros estavam soltos como de costume, mesmo que isso dificultasse um pouco quando se estava a bordo de um navio. Eles mexiam de acordo com o vento forte, que atingia os fios e balançava-os em volta do rosto dela. Ela pegou uma mexa e a enfiou atrás da orelha. Respirou fundo, buscando captar ainda mais o cheiro já forte de maresia.

Aurora observava a filha com atenção e zelo. Estava sentada em uma mesa ao lado de Alexandra, que ficava na ponta dianteira do convés do navio. Tomava um chá quente em uma grande xícara da mais cara porcelana, ornamentada com desenhos dourados. Pallas permanecia ao lado da rainha, a pantera estava sentada ao lado da cadeira com a cabeça pousada nas pernas dela, recebendo afago da mulher.

A atenção dela voltou-se para o animal e ela pegou-se pensando na calma que a pantera, considerada um animal feroz, ficava quando estava na presença da filha. Pallas havia sido um presente de alguém. De quem, a rainha ainda iria descobrir. O filhote usava uma coleira de couro claro, contrastando com seu pelo negro, onde um pingente de marfim estava pendurado. Dentro do pingente conseguia-se ler o nome de Alexandra, e no momento em que Aurora viu isso, percebeu que o animal fora enviado para proteger o bebê.

Ela tinha consciência de que Pallas representava alguém da real família de Alexandra, mas ainda não havia descoberto quem. Sua filha ficava sempre mais tranquila com o animal ao lado, e a relação de amizade que ambas tinham era bem intensa, e Aurora não imaginava sua filha sem Pallas, e vice-versa.

A rainha lembrou-se da carta que estava dentro do cestinho que Alexandra estava dormindo. Fazia frio naquela noite, e uma tempestade insistente já havia derrubado muitas árvores pelo reino. Aurora nunca havia descoberto como o cestinho da filha estava enxuto no dia, e como o bebê que dormia ali parecia pacífico e seco, os olhinhos fechados e os cílios grandes, como se realmente estivesse completamente desligada do mundo afora de seus sonhos.

Aurora havia colocado o cestinho para dentro, em cima de uma grande mesa de mogno escuro que ficava em uma das entradas do castelo. Estava acompanhada de Sarabi. Geralmente era a criada que atendia a porta, mas a rainha ainda não sabia o motivo de ela mesma ter ido até a entrada do castelo a fim de se certificar de que a chuva não estava causando estragos em suas plantas domésticas. Poderia ter sido obra de um ente superior lá em cima essa coincidência.

- Não chegaremos nunca a Nárnia caso o navio continue nesse ritmo.

A voz da filha cortou os pensamentos de Aurora. Ela a olhou. Alexandra estava apoiada na borda do navio e um pouco inclinada. Ela não se preocupava, sabia que a filha tinha um fascínio anormal pelo mar e que as ondas nunca fariam mal a ela.

- Paciência, Alexandra. O mar e o vento estão calmos hoje.

- Eu posso ajudar.

Alexandra disse, um sorriso enviesado e moleque nascendo em seu rosto. Aurora fez uma careta típica de mãe e meneou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Nem pense nisso.

- Por que não? Você sabe que eu posso!

Aurora se levantou da cadeira. Pallas observava as duas com atenção, os olhos amarelos viajando de uma para outra. A rainha foi de encontro à filha, pousando delicadamente a mão no ombro dela e apertando-o.

- Alexandra, seu pai e eu já conversamos com você sobre isso. Contenha-se. Quanto menos pessoas souberem sua origem e o que você tem de especial, melhor. Para seu próprio bem.

A menina abaixou os olhos, parecendo pensar com relutância nas palavras da mãe, mas logo a fitou novamente e sorriu com tranquilidade, assentindo.

- Tudo bem. Vou me controlar. Quanto tempo ainda temos de viagem?

Naquele momento, Sarabi aproximou-se das duas. Pallas estava olhando para a criada com atenção, mas não fez nenhum movimento que não com os olhos amarelos. A pantera estava acostumada demais com a mulher para desconfiar dela. Sarabi sorriu para Aurora.

- O comandante diz que ainda temos dois dias de viagem, mas que se o vento ajudar, em um dia e meio estaremos em Nárnia.

O rosto de Alexandra se iluminou em um segundo e a garota pareceu mais animada no mesmo momento. Por mais que amasse o mar, odiava ficar trancafiada dentro de um navio.

Ela se afastou da borda do navio no mesmo momento que Aurora voltava para a cadeira, pegando novamente a xícara e gesticulando para que Sarabi aceitasse um pedaço do bolo que estava servido ali. A criada ficou um pouco sem graça com a gentileza da rainha, mesmo que soubesse que ela sempre considerava os criados como parte da família. Aceitou o bolo, e juntas observaram Alexandra pegar seu arco e flecha.

Ela era boa. O vento estava forte e qualquer pessoa que fosse considerada inexperiente com o arco não conseguiria acertar nenhuma flecha no alvo que estava pendurado a uns bons dez metros de distância. Mas Alexandra fazia aquilo tudo parecer fácil.

Aurora não gostava muito de como sua filha se interessava mais por cavalos, arco e flecha e espadas. Mas sabia que aquilo fazia parte da filha. Era de sua origem. E às vezes a rainha achava que ela parecia mais um garoto de quinze anos do que uma menina na altura de seus dezenove. Sorriu docemente, levando a xícara à boca e tomando mais um gole da doce bebida.

* * *

><p>Chegaram a Nárnia depois de quase dois dias, como previra o comandante do navio. Os diversos criados retiravam as inúmeras malas e a bagagem grande que haviam trazido consigo. Aurora perscrutava o ambiente do porto com os olhos azuis glaciais, procurando por alguém conhecido. Não foi preciso muito tempo até que ela reconhecesse seus anfitriões.<p>

- Ali estão elas.

Alexandra ficou nervosa no mesmo momento. Aurora sorriu ao ver duas belas moças se aproximarem do navio. Uma era mais alta e esguia, possuía olhos azuis e os cabelos castanhos escuros e enrolados estavam presos em um penteado bonito e ao mesmo tempo informal. Vestia um vestido verde claro e bordado. A outra era menor, mas de uma beleza igualmente admirável. Possuía os mesmos olhos da primeira e um cabelo longo e liso, que voava em seu rosto branco quando o vento o encontrava.

Eram Susan e Lucy, respectivamente. Alexandra reconheceu-as no momento em que as viu. Sabia das descrições das belas rainhas de Nárnia, e ficou surpresa ao constatar que as descrições não pareciam fazer jus a elas. Mas ela não estava preocupada com isso, seus olhos violetas corriam pelo cais, procurando pelos reis.

Ela quase gritou de alívio ao perceber que as rainhas estavam sós. Eram seguidas apenas por dois faunos grandes e de aparência amável. Susan e Lucy cumprimentaram Aurora e Alexandra, fazendo a cortesia da casa e pedindo gentilmente aos faunos que dessem as instruções para onde a bagagem devia ser levada.

Entraram em uma grande carruagem dez minutos depois, Susan e Aurora conversando animadamente sobre os reinos e sobre a festa que seria dada em alguns dias. Lucy apenas acompanhava a conversa com o olhar, vez ou outra fitando a filha da rainha e ficando satisfeita ao vê-la sorrir enquanto a carruagem corria pelos campos de Nárnia.

Alexandra estava fascinada. Tudo ali era lindo. Dos grandes gramados verdes às árvores de troncos largos e retorcidos. O céu era de um azul límpido, as nuvens pareciam algodões. Até o aroma do vento era bom. Havia algo de doce e selvagem nele. Ela conseguia discernir alguns animais falantes, olhavam para a carruagem de modo diferente de animais comuns. Ela lembrou-se dos poucos livros que havia lido sobre aquele lugar. Sabia que Nárnia era um lugar de natureza sublime, mas nunca imaginou que fosse tanto assim.

- Meus irmãos ficarão alegres ao saber que mais convidados chegaram.

A voz da rainha mais nova fez com que Alexandra saísse de seu fascínio para fitá-la. Lucy olhava para ela com ternura, e parecia esperar uma resposta, ou uma possível conversa.

- Já chegaram muitos convidados?

Foi a única curiosidade de Alexandra. A rainha sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Alguns reinos já estão aqui há alguns dias. Mas não se preocupe, vocês não são as últimas.

Ela não estava preocupada com isso. Aliás, no momento, queria apenas que Lucy dissesse para ela que havia poucos reinos ali. Mas ela sabia que isso era um desejo impossível de ser realizado.

- Peço desculpas, mas meus irmãos não puderam estar presentes em sua chegada.

Ela percebeu que agora a garota falava com sua mãe e voltou a atenção para os gramados verdes. Aurora disse para que as duas não se preocupassem, e acrescentou que sabia que veria os reis na hora correta e na melhor oportunidade. Aquilo chamou a atenção de Alexandra, mas ela não disse nada. Na verdade, não esperava muito dos reis. Sabia deles mais por descrições de livros do que por pessoas. Peter era o mais velho. Alto, loiro, de olhos azuis e com um porte físico que fazia qualquer garota da idade dela suspirar. Mas uma já havia sido escolhida. E todas as princesas de todos os reinos lamentaram isso. Menos Alexandra.

Mas havia outro. Edmund. O mais novo. Na verdade, ela nunca ouvira falar muito daquele rei. Apenas que era mais calado que os outros e muito parecido com sua irmã mais nova, Lucy. Tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade. Ele era calado, sim. Mas nem por isso menos amado ali. E ele estava solteiro.

Ela engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se da conversa que tivera com os pais dias antes de embarcar no navio para chegar ali. Não gostou de lembrar-se daquilo, deixava-a ansiosa. Preferia pensar que estava em Nárnia apenas para seguir padrões de cortesia, aceitando um convite irrecusável para uma festa.

A carruagem parou e um fauno abriu a porta para que todas ali descessem. Alexandra foi a última, e olhou tudo com grande fascínio. O castelo era enorme. Talvez o dobro do que ela morava. Pallas veio ao seu encontro rapidamente. A pantera havia seguido a carruagem. Não foi impedida de entrar em nenhum momento, mas Alexandra sabia que o animal queria correr depois de ter ficado dias trancafiado em um espaço pequeno como um navio.

Chegaram à entrada do castelo e Susan virou-se para as convidadas.

- Irei mostrar o castelo...

- Para a rainha Aurora. – Lucy disse calmamente. – Eu mostrarei os aposentos de Alexandra.

Susan sorriu para a irmã, ela e a mãe de Alexandra saíram para a ala leste, enquanto Lucy gesticulou para que Alexandra a seguisse.

Começaram a andar na direção oposta. Ela observava tudo com atenção, descobrindo pela primeira vez o castelo dos reis e rainhas de Nárnia. Havia muitas portas ali, algumas fechadas e algumas abertas, revelando salas grandes de descanso ou aposentos ainda não ocupados por convidados que estavam para chegar.

Alexandra percebeu que Lucy não tinha medo da pantera. O modo como as pessoas olhavam para Pallas, que era tecnicamente um animal não falante e selvagem, deixou claro que alguns ali tinham medo da instabilidade de um felino daquele tamanho. Mas a rainha andava com tanta tranquilidade ao lado da pantera que Alexandra ficou surpresa. E Pallas não parecia arisca, pelo contrário, estava calma e parecia que conhecia Lucy desde filhote.

A rainha sorriu.

- Pedi para que eu mesma mostrasse seu quarto ao ver seu rosto desesperado quando minha irmã comunicou que iria mostrar o castelo.

O rosto de Alexandra enrubesceu.

- Peço desculpas.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu também ficaria entediada ao saber que teria que ver inúmeras salas depois de uma viagem tão cansativa como a que você fez...

Ela gostou mais daquela rainha particularmente no mesmo momento. Lucy parou em frente a uma porta de carvalho, apontando para a fechadura e girando-a.

- É aqui.

Alexandra entrou em seu aposento, sendo seguida por Pallas e logo depois por Lucy. Seus olhos violetas correram pelo local, observando tudo com atenção.

Era mágico. A cama era enorme e possuía dossel com um tecido fino e branco. Os lençóis eram azuis claros e rendados de branco, as cores preferidas dela. Pareciam fofos apenas olhando, ela não quis nem em se pensar deitada ali. Suas malas já estavam em um canto do quarto grande. Havia móveis antigos e luxuosos espalhados, uma escrivaninha no canto esquerdo, um grande armário no canto direito. Uma grande porta a frente deixava uma brisa suave entrar no local. Alexandra percebeu que havia uma varanda ali, e rapidamente caminhou para lá.

A vista era linda. O piso era de pedra e ali havia um sofá grande e de aparência confortável, junto a uma mesa de canto onde alguns livros descansavam. A cortina branca e fina, do mesmo tecido do dossel, esvoaçava para dentro e para fora do quarto. Ela sorriu.

- Tudo aqui é muito lindo.

E era verdade. Por mais que ela vivesse confortavelmente e fosse filha de um dos reis mais ricos, nada se comparava àquilo. Lucy sorriu, ainda estava dentro do quarto, então Alexandra voltou, olhando para a pequena rainha.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Hoje teremos um jantar para todos os reinos que já chegaram, onde você terá a oportunidade de conhecer meus irmãos e a noiva de Peter.

Alexandra não se sentiu muito confortável com isso. Não queria de verdade conhecer os reis. Principalmente Edmund. _Esqueça a conversa, Alexandra._ Ela não demonstrou sua inquietação, mas os olhos astutos de Lucy a captaram do mesmo modo e a pequena rainha quase sorriu.

- Descanse um pouco, ainda temos algumas horas para o começo da noite. Vou lhe dar privacidade.

Alexandra agradeceu com sinceridade e Lucy saiu, deixando-a só. Ela voltou para a varanda no mesmo momento, observando os campos verdes e a estrada principal que levava para a entrada do castelo. Perguntou-se o motivo de estar em um aposento tão bom, não era uma das visitantes mais importantes, ela sabia disso.

Pallas foi de encontro à garota e deitou-se no sofá, fechando os olhos a apreciando os raios de sol que batiam em seu pelo. O animal abriu os grandes olhos segundos depois da porta ser aberta, mas quando constatou que era apenas Sarabi, voltou ao seu cochilo.

A criada caminhou pelo quarto, pedindo licença. Alexandra assentiu e entrou novamente. Sarabi começou a desfazer as malas dela, pendurando os vestidos no armário e guardando com cuidado a aljava da garota no móvel. Os sapatos foram colocados em uma cômoda ali perto, junto com acessórios pessoais e roupas íntimas.

- Sua mãe pediu para que você vista algo mais social essa noite.

Alexandra se olhou. Ela só usava vestidos longos e finos. Mas ela sabia o que a mãe queria, então assentiu. Sarabi continuou a guardar os pertences.

- Aurora pediu para que eu avisasse que o jantar será servido às oito horas. Mas quer você um pouco antes ali. Descanse um pouco até lá.

- Onde ela está?

- Está conversando com as rainhas... dando recados que seu pai pediu para dar.

Sarabi terminou seu serviço e fez uma pequena cortesia, saindo do quarto de Alexandra. A garota não gostou da informação que a criada lhe dera. Algo lhe dizia que se sua mãe estava transmitindo recados sem sua presença, tais recados só deviam ser sobre ela. Aborreceu-se, bufando igual uma criança e sentando-se na cama.

- Algo me diz que não irei gostar desse jantar.

Ela disse para a pantera, que agora a observava do sofá da varanda. O animal apenas bocejou, caindo no sono e sucumbindo ao cansaço da viagem. Alexandra apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, pensando seriamente que ela devia fazer o mesmo.


	4. Encontro

**Nota da Autora**: Naty,obrigada por sempre comentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Encontro<strong>

Sete horas da noite. Ela se olhava no espelho, e mesmo que aparentasse calma, estava nervosa. Seu estômago parecia ser habitado por inúmeras borboletas, e todas pareciam estar voando freneticamente naquele momento. Ela vestia um vestido branco, que realçava o seu tom um pouco mais moreno de pele e seus olhos violetas. O tecido cintilava quando ela se virava para se observar melhor, ou quando a luz das velas batia na vestimenta. Os cabelos ondulados estavam jogados nos ombros, soltos naturalmente.

Aurora entrou dez minutos depois de Alexandra ter ficado pronta, e sorriu ao perceber que a filha havia feito o que pedira para que ela fizesse. Estava vestida de uma forma perfeita para um jantar. Mas o vestido era simples. Branco e leve. Ela percebeu que quanto mais as roupas da filha eram simples, mas aquilo parecia realçar sua beleza.

- Você está linda. Venha aqui.

Ela chamou-a, gesticulando para a cadeira que ficava em frente a outro espelho. Alexandra obedeceu e sentou-se ali, esperando o que a mãe ia fazer. A rainha estava vestida de forma simples, mas seu vestido era em uma cor verde escura, mais discreto e ao mesmo tempo elegante. Os cabelos dourados pareciam brilhar em contraste com a cor do tecido, e a parte do corpete era ornamentada com fios cor de bronze. Carregava uma pequena caixinha dourada. Aurora abriu a caixinha e tirou um adereço que parecia de cristal de dentro dali.

Entregou o adereço a Alexandra, que o pegou e começou a observar aquilo com fascínio e ao mesmo tempo desconfiança. Por que tantos adornos? Aurora puxou os cabelos da filha, pegando logo depois o adereço das mãos dela e prendendo algumas mexas ali. Não era um penteado convencional, mas os cabelos longos de Alexandra eram bonitos demais para deixá-los presos em um coque.

Ela era bonita. Mas infelizmente sua filha era astuta e esperta demais para aceitar aquilo com tanta facilidade sem desconfiar de nada.

- Não preciso me arrumar tanto. É apenas um jantar!

Ela disse, olhando atentamente a mãe. Aurora fez uma careta de repreensão.

- Não seja tola. Vários reinos estarão presentes, sem contar o reino da noiva de Peter e todos os reis de Nárnia.

Alexandra olhou para a mãe através do espelho, observando nas feições da mulher uma expectativa quase palpável. Respirou fundo, virando-se para a mulher e encarando-a dessa vez diretamente.

- Mãe, o que a senhora está planejando?

Aurora deu um sorriso contido e animador.

- Você é sempre mais esperta do que eu espero.

Alexandra não respondeu, apenas arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, dizendo por meio desse gesto que não sairia do quarto até que Aurora respondesse à pergunta. A rainha foi até o espelho maior, mexendo um pouco no cabelo.

- Será interessante para você, conhecer os reis de Nárnia. Principalmente Edmund, que está solteiro e é considerado um dos homens mais cobiçados de todos os reinos.

O rosto de Alexandra começou a ficar vermelho no mesmo momento e Aurora virou-se para a filha, sorrindo e parecendo divertida com a raiva repentina dela.

- Acalme-se, Alexandra! Eu não vou lhe forçar a nada. Nem poderia. Isso foi apenas uma ideia...

Ela acalmou-se, levantando-se da cadeira e gesticulando para que Pallas a seguisse.

- Pallas não poderá ir, Alex.

A pantera, que estava quase saltando da cama, parou no momento em que a garota olhou para a mãe, como se pudesse entender perfeitamente a conversa que estavam tendo.

- Por quê? Há animais em toda Nárnia!

Alexandra perguntou e Aurora respirou fundo.

- Por mais que você ache que Pallas seja domesticada, ela possui um instinto de proteção em relação a você que não será legal em um jantar. Ela não deixará qualquer um se aproximar de você e poderá até rosnar para alguém, caso a pessoa te toque de forma brusca.

Alexandra adoraria ver aquilo. Com Pallas ao seu lado, ela não precisaria nem se aproximar dos reis. Mas ela entendeu o motivo da mãe e assentiu, não gostando muito. A pantera pareceu entender tudo o que havia sido decidido e voltou a se deitar na cama, se espreguiçando e fechando os olhos. Alexandra a olhou.

- Sortuda.

Aurora riu e andou em direção à filha, pegando a mão dela e a puxando para fora do quarto.

- Deixe de drama. Será divertido.

Alexandra gostaria de ter a mesma fé da rainha.

* * *

><p>Edmund conversava animadamente com suas irmãs. Conversas informais, o tipo de conversa que ele descobrira ansiar em ter depois de um dia particularmente tenso com Peter tratando de negócios. O salão estava um pouco cheio, o que fazia com que todos ali tivessem que elevar um pouco a voz para serem ouvidos.<p>

Algumas garotas estavam andando pelo salão, as mais velhas bebendo vinho e as mais novas bebendo os famosos sucos de Nárnia. Elas olhavam para Edmund, algumas com admiração, outras com indiferença, mas todas fitavam Peter com tristeza, como se o irmão fosse uma grande caça que havia sido capturada por outra.

Edmund adorava a noiva de Peter, Alaya. A garota era boa e carinhosa com todos, passava segurança ao irmão e era adorada por diversos reinos. Eram características fundamentais para alguém que iria se casar com um rei tão importante quanto Peter. E mesmo assim Alaya não se deixava ser ludibriada e cativada em demasia por aquele fato. Mantinha-se forte a todos os olhares femininos e reprovadores, e era confiante o suficiente para saber que Peter não olharia para outra mulher que não fosse ela. E o principal, ela o fazia feliz.

Peter havia passado uma fase bem complicada depois que a Feiticeira Branca tinha sucumbido. Passou meses acreditando que era um rei ruim para Nárnia, e que a fé em Aslan não fora o suficiente para salvar todos os animais que haviam deixado aquele mundo depois da guerra. Peter estava sendo tolo. Governar não era apenas mandar todos ali fazerem algo, e sim também se sacrificar e tomar decisões complicadas. Governar era ver seu reino viver épocas de prosperidade e épocas de extremo perigo, como a que todos ali haviam vivido no período do inverno prolongado.

Infelizmente, eles haviam perdido muitos amigos nas batalhas, e muitos deles ainda faziam falta depois de tantos anos. Edmund sentia-se estranho pensando naquela época, principalmente por ele ter sido o mais afetado. O rei fraco, como fora chamado por alguns animais durante anos.

Mas todo aquele pesadelo tinha acabado, e Edmund conseguira provar o seu valor, guerreando por Nárnia em campos abertos ao lado de Peter e Caspian. E logo ele tomou a confiança e o respeito merecido.

Portanto, cada vez que ia a reuniões com o irmão para tratar de negócios obscuros e de uma possível volta daquela bruxa, sentia-se demasiadamente cansado. Era como estava no momento. Cansado. Seu corpo inteiro pedia urgentemente por um colchão de penas e uma boa noite de sono, no entanto, ele estava ali, mantendo a postura perfeita que um rei naturalmente tinha, os olhos escuros e astutos tão atentos como se ele tivesse acabado de acordar.

- O reino de Elíase já deve estar descendo.

A voz de Lucy chegou aos ouvidos dele, fazendo com que ele saísse de seus pensamentos distantes e suas lembranças obscuras. Ele tentou não demonstrar interesse a essa informação, mesmo que Susan e Lucy parecessem animadas. Edmund sabia que a filha da rainha estava solteira, e toda vez que tal informação chegara aos ouvidos dele, foi acompanhada de olhares sonhadores por parte dos irmãos. Aquilo o irritava.

As pessoas continuavam a conversar animadamente. Apenas três reinos estavam para chegar a Nárnia. Alguns reinos recusaram gentilmente o convite ao jantar, alegando estarem cansados demais da viagem. Edmund entendia aquilo. Alguns tiveram que encarar apenas pequenos dias em carruagens para chegar até ali, outros enfrentaram dias e dias em navios. Aquilo devia esgotar até mesmo a mais empolgada pessoa.

A música tocada pelos faunos estava dando ao ambiente conforto e animação. Edmund pegou uma taça de vinho de um filhote de urso que havia passado ao lado com uma bandeja. No mesmo momento, Felipe, um dos príncipes das Ilhas Solitárias se aproximou dos três e permaneceu ali, observando-os com atenção.

Lucy puxou a manga do vestido de Susan e pediu gentilmente desculpas, mas havia alguns detalhes a acertar antes do jantar ser servido. Felipe fez uma pequena mesura e as duas rainhas se retiraram, deixando Edmund a sós com o príncipe.

- Você já conheceu as novas convidadas?

Felipe perguntou, visivelmente interessado na resposta do rei. O príncipe era loiro, os cabelos eram enrolados e os olhos verdes, o tipo de feição que um príncipe parecia precisar ter. Tão diferente de Edmund, com seus olhos negros e cabelos ainda mais negros. O rei apenas gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça, rodando a taça de vinho e fazendo o líquido mexer-se ali dentro, no mesmo momento que respondia.

- Ainda não. Estava fora do castelo, tratando de negócios.

Felipe sorriu. Edmund não respondeu ao gesto. Particularmente, não tinha muita paciência com o príncipe. Era o tipo de pessoa que tinha fama de encrenqueiro e era um semeador de discussões, e parecia levar tal fama para qualquer lugar que fosse.

- Eu gosto muito da rainha Aurora. Boa pessoa, de uma educação fora do comum. Não conheço ninguém que não goste dela. Já a filha, Alexandra, parece um moleque...

Ele soltou no ar. Edmund não estava dando muito atenção à conversa, mas pegou-se um pouco interessado com a observação feita pelo príncipe. Ele tomou um gole do seu vinho.

- E posso saber o motivo do julgamento?

Felipe tomou aquilo como um convite a contar a história.

- Um dia a vi cavalgando pelo meu reino. Em um primeiro momento, achei que era um de meus homens. Ela estava vestindo um manto com capuz da mesma cor que os guardas do meu reino usam. Mas quando me aproximei, percebi que era uma menina. Estava de vestido, e os cabelos estavam soltos, mesmo que estivessem enfiados para dentro do capuz. Aquilo me confundiu. Eu demorei cerca de duas horas para alcançá-la. Aquela garota cavalga como um homem!

Edmund sorriu. Achou a história no mínimo engraçada, mesmo que estivesse claro que Felipe não havia acabado de contá-la e que ocultava algumas informações. O príncipe parecia um pouco ruborizado, mesmo que tentasse parecer indiferente ao contar. As garotas dos reinos sempre eram tratadas como se fossem de vidro. Mas Edmund estava acostumado em ver as irmãs cavalgando de forma masculina em seus corcéis, cada perna de um lado. Usavam calças normalmente quando saíam para cavalgar, e não vestidos. Todas as mulheres consideradas delicadas sentavam-se de lado na sela, ou iam de carruagem para os lugares, evitando os cavalos como se eles fossem uma grande cadeira desconfortável. Edmund achava aquilo um exagero.

- Elas estão descendo.

A voz de Felipe chegou aos seus ouvidos e Edmund voltou-se para a escada, observando as duas mulheres que estavam descendo os degraus. A mais velha, que ele julgou ser Aurora, vestia um vestido verde escuro, que combinava perfeitamente com o tom claro de sua pele e contrastava com seus cabelos loiros. Os olhos eram azuis, e pareciam brilhar de satisfação por estar ali naquele momento. A outra, Alexandra, vestia um vestido branco e simples, mas que chamava a atenção em meio a todos os vestidos ali.

Elas se aproximaram de Susan e Lucy e Edmund se perguntou há quanto tempo as irmãs haviam voltado, odiando-as por deixarem-no sozinho com Felipe. Percebeu Peter se aproximar do grupo, levando Alaya para apresentá-la às duas mulheres.

Ele voltou sua atenção ao vinho, mas logo sentiu uma pequena mão lhe pegar pelo braço e puxá-lo gentilmente para uma direção.

- Desculpem a falta de educação do meu irmão, mas creio que terei que fazer as apresentações.

Edmund terminou sua taça de vinho.

- Edmund, essas são Aurora e Alexandra, rainha e princesa do reino de Elíase.

Ele sorriu timidamente para as duas, os olhos escuros correndo por Aurora. Mas eles pararam mesmo foi em Alexandra. A garota usava um vestido simples e branco sim, mas ele parecia cintilar quando as luzes das velas encontravam o tecido. A pele era um pouco mais escura do que a da mãe, os cabelos eram lisos até os ombros, mas as pontas que iam até a cintura faziam pequenas ondulações. E eram negros como os dele. Os seios não estavam apertados em um corpete, pelo contrário, pareciam soltos, mais ao mesmo tempo firmes dentro do tecido fino do vestido. E ela possuía olhos violetas, algo que ele nunca vira em alguém.

Edmund não queria admitir, mas ela era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que ele já havia posto seus olhos.

Sorriu de forma mais animada, fazendo uma pequena mesura para as duas mulheres e não tirando os olhos de Alexandra ao responder à apresentação da irmã.

- Encantado.


	5. Lazeres

**Lazeres**

A mesa era enorme, Alexandra havia contado cinco pares de cadeiras de cada lado, com Peter na ponta da esquerda e Edmund na ponta da direita. Susan e Lucy estavam ao lado do irmão mais novo, pois a noiva de Peter e sua família ocupavam os lugares ao lado do rei mais velho.

Alexandra já havia comido boa parte das frutas cristalizadas que os animais narnianos haviam servido. Algum tipo de patê doce e delicioso e algumas torradas. Não comera carne, e recusara gentilmente o pedaço de javali assado que um fauno havia lhe oferecido minutos atrás. Depois de algum tempo, os animais que estavam servindo pareceram perceber que ela não era adepta à dieta carnívora como todos os humanos ali eram, e apenas as frutas e os outros tipos de prato eram oferecidos.

Seus olhos violetas correram livremente pela mesa pela vigésima vez, reconhecendo muitos que estavam ali. Algumas princesas das Ilhas Solitárias e suas primas estavam sentadas perto de Lucy, e conversavam com a rainha animadamente. Estavam todas com vestidos em tons de rosa e lilás, e apenas uma parecia se sentir confortável em um vestido amarelo claro. Alexandra perdeu as contas de quantos bordados e camadas aqueles vestidos tinham, e perguntou-se como tais pessoas conseguiam andar com tanta roupa e tecido naquele clima quente que Nárnia provara possuir.

Os príncipes pareciam gostar do outro lado da mesa, mais perto de Peter. Conversavam animadamente também com um dos irmãos de Alaya, e pelo gesto que as mãos faziam, pareciam conversar sobre os prazeres da caça. Prazeres esses que Alexandra ainda não descobrira. Odiava a caça e achava tal esporte um absurdo. Era uma das poucas vezes que brigava com seu pai, Borges. Quando ele saía para caçar, ela ficava aflita e irritada. Ela reconheceu Felipe do outro lado da mesa, mas nem se importou muito com a presença dele ali. Desde que ficasse longe dela, o príncipe inexperiente não iria incomodar.

Ela estava satisfeita. Seu prato havia se esvaziado novamente e ela recusou gentilmente a comida que o fauno lhe ofereceu. Apenas pediu mais um copo de suco de limão e agradeceu-o quando ele o encheu. Que suco! Não era ácido como todo suco de limão deveria ser, mas ainda assim era delicioso.

Estava cansada. Muito. Não conseguira dormir depois da viagem devido à ansiedade para o jantar, e acabou sendo prejudicada com isso. Seus olhos ardiam e seu corpo pedia apenas por um colchão de penas e uma boa noite de sono. Mas parecia que aquilo não estava nos planos de nenhum ali. Então ela se conformou que teria que ficar no jantar por algumas horas ainda.

Um barulho de tilintar de cristal chamou a atenção dela e ela percebeu o rei Peter em pé do outro lado da mesa. Seus olhos azuis pareciam lagos, tão claros e tão transparentes, mostravam escancaradamente o que ele sentia, e ela sabia perfeitamente que era felicidade e satisfação. Estava claro o tipo de recado que ele ia dar.

- Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer a todos pela presença de vocês aqui nesse jantar organizado pelas minhas queridas irmãs. E gostaria de aproveitar a oportunidade única de anunciar a data do meu casamento.

Todos ali se remexeram em expectativa, algumas princesas visivelmente tristes e outras apenas olhando para Alaya com uma inveja saudável.

- Será daqui a cinco meses, e eu faço questão da presença de todos em Nárnia novamente! Vamos celebrar nosso amor e queríamos compartilhar isso com todos.

As pessoas sorriram e brindaram a felicidade dos noivos. Alguns trocando apertos de mãos com Peter e outros sorrindo para Alaya. Aurora era uma delas. Susan e Lucy levantaram as taças de vinho, do mesmo modo que Edmund. Alexandra o observou melhor dessa vez. As descrições dos livros que havia lido faziam jus ao rei. Ele era muito parecido com sua irmã mais nova, Lucy. Os cabelos eram negros e lisos como os dela, e não loiros como os de Peter e enrolados como os de Susan. A pele era branca, muito branca, e a boca era rosada e carnuda, justamente igual à da irmã. Até a vivacidade que ela possuía, Alexandra conseguia enxergar nele, como se ele tivesse uma áurea aventureira e desafiadora em torno dele.

Os olhos eram diferentes dos de Lucy, negros como a noite e combinando com os fios escuros, e a fitaram no mesmo momento em que ela se pegou o observando demais. Alexandra desviou os olhos, visivelmente sem graça. Edmund fingiu não perceber que estava sendo analisado, e voltou a beber de sua taça de vinho. Ela direcionou sua atenção para o prato, apenas escutando as conversas ao se redor.

- Onde está o rei Borges, Aurora? Sinto falta dele nesse jantar.

Um rei das Ilhas Solitárias perguntou amavelmente e Aurora sorriu, limpando a boca com cuidado no guardanapo de pano que estava no seu colo.

- Meu marido chegará dentro de uma semana.

Por aquela resposta Alexandra não esperava. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de seu pai lhe dizendo que não iria demorar a aparecer em Nárnia. Por que o atraso súbito? Ela olhou para a mãe, que agora conversava educadamente com o rei e não parecia perceber a atenção que a filha estava lhe dando. Alexandra observou que algumas pessoas, depois do brinde e convite de Peter, haviam se retirado novamente para o salão.

Ela fez o mesmo, levantou-se, apenas andando por ali e jogando alguns minutos fora para finalmente poder se retirar do jantar e ir dormir. A música havia recomeçado e poucos agora estavam na mesa. Ela se perguntava a todo o momento o motivo de seu pai chegar dentro de uma semana, sendo que poderia jurar minutos atrás que ela ficaria apenas seis dias em Nárnia. Aurora foi ao encontro da filha poucos minutos depois, olhando-a com curiosidade.

- O que foi, Alexandra?

- Desde quando sabe que meu pai virá em uma semana?

- Desde que partimos, ele tomou essa decisão um dia antes de viajarmos, por quê?

- Você poderia ter me contado.

Aurora se remexeu, inquieta, e pousou a mão no ombro da filha, puxando-a para um lugar mais privado. Olhou-a com atenção.

- Borges recebeu uma carta de Peter. Na carta, o rei dizia que o motivo da festa será confraternização, mas que ele quer uma reunião com todos os representantes de todos os reinos dias depois.

Alexandra percebeu que teria que ficar ali por inúmeros dias, e não por seis, como havia julgado. Claro que o motivo era realmente sério e que ela nunca iria interferir nos negócios do pai, principalmente se tais negócios envolvessem todos os reinos. Não era egoísta a esse ponto, mas ficou desanimada ao descobrir-se presa àquele lugar por tempo indeterminado.

- Não fique desanimada, Alex. Nárnia é um país encantador e você irá achar diversas coisas para fazer no período que ficarmos aqui.

Alexandra olhou para a mãe, a descrença gravada nos olhos violetas.

- Mãe, e o que há de tão interessante nesse lugar?

- Além do mar?

Uma voz masculina cortou a conversa das duas e Alexandra virou-se em direção ao som no mesmo momento, observando o rei Edmund se aproximar com uma taça de vinho na mão. _Ele não parava de beber nunca?_ Ela percebeu também que o rei havia escutado a última parte da conversa e ela mordeu a língua, controlando-a para que ela não dissesse mais nada que pudesse ser considerado um insulto. Mas observando o rei melhor, ele não parecia chateado. Aurora sorriu para Edmund.

- Alexandra adora o mar, não é, filha?

Alexandra apenas assentiu e Edmund sorriu. Ela percebeu pela primeira vez as covinhas do rei, e retribuiu o sorriso, não por vontade de sorrir para ele, mas por achar encantador uma característica tão infantil em um rosto tão sério.

- Além do mar, Nárnia possui campos verdes imensos. Campos que você pode descobrir andando por aí... você pode encontrar muita coisa interessante nos campos...

A expectativa dela elevou um tom e ele percebeu isso. Alexandra adorava campos largos e infinitos, mas algo lhe dizia que o rei já sabia disso. O modo com que ele a olhava apenas confirmava tal suposição.

- Como sabe que gosto de cavalgar?

A pergunta foi feita antes mesmo que ela pudesse se conter. A curiosidade dela às vezes ficava visível sem que ela percebesse, mas ele não pareceu se incomodar com isso.

- Vi sua égua na estrebaria. Muito bonita, por sinal. Porte grande. A crina é leve e lisa como eu nunca vi igual.

Alexandra sorriu.

- Kiara chama a atenção de qualquer pessoa que goste um pouco de cavalos.

Edmund devolveu o sorriso.

- Caso precise de algo para cavalgar com ela por Nárnia e eu estiver no castelo, basta me pedir.

Alexandra assentiu.

- É muita gentileza sua.

Ela o olhou nos olhos atentamente enquanto conversam pela primeira vez e Edmund percebeu que a cor violeta ficava mais viva à medida que as velas queimavam ali por perto. Perguntou-se de quem aquela garota havia herdado tal cor de olhos. Aurora possuía os olhos azuis como o oceano. Edmund conhecera Borges alguns anos atrás, o rei de Elíase possuía olhos castanhos escuros, quase negros. Mas os olhos da filha eram lindos, e como ela havia herdado aquilo parecia mínimo perto de tal peculiaridade.

Lucy se aproximou no momento em que Edmund olhava para Alexandra de forma interessada. Ela olhou para Aurora, que parecia estar animada com a conversa entre o rei e sua filha. Alexandra fitou a pequena rainha.

- Aurora me contou um pouco sobre seus lazeres, Alexandra.

Lucy disse amavelmente. Edmund observava agora a irmã, tomando vez ou outra mais um gole do seu vinho. Aurora sorriu e Lucy continuou.

- Algumas praias de Nárnia são ótimas para nadar, mergulhar ou até mesmo passar o tempo e refletir. Mas nós possuímos alguns campos para treino de arco e flecha.

Quando Lucy terminou de falar, apenas fitou Alexandra e percebeu a garota sorrir de satisfação. Aquilo deixou Edmund surpreso.

- Gosta de arco e flecha?

Ele perguntou.

- Sim, muito.

Edmund assentiu. Tinha que admitir que a garota possuía gostos incomuns para alguém da idade dela. Mais masculinos. Mas não achou aquilo estranho. Susan tinha preferência pelo arco desde que pisara pela primeira vez em Nárnia. Lucy pediu licença e virou-se para um grupo de princesas que estavam a chamando, Aurora a acompanhou, deixando-os sozinhos. Edmund voltou a sua atenção para Alexandra depois que as duas rainhas se retiraram.

- Minha irmã fala a verdade. As praias de Nárnia são únicas. Há uma praia a oeste daqui com o mar mais calmo que eu já vi na vida.

Alexandra sorriu para ele.

- Não duvido, mas você deve me desculpar, eu prefiro o mar revoltoso. Agora, perdoe-me, devo me retirar, estou cansada da viagem que fiz e preciso dormir um pouco. Muito obrigada pelo convite ao jantar, estava ótimo.

Ela fez uma mesura e saiu de perto do rei. Queria que a mãe estivesse por perto para lhe dar créditos pela despedida e pela educação. Aurora tinha uma grande mania de falar que a filha parecia um menino de oito anos quando se tratava de cortesias.

Ela subiu as escadas rapidamente, finalmente se retirando dali. E deixando um rei de Nárnia absorto em pensamentos.

* * *

><p>Edmund entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, trancando-a. Quase não acreditou que estava ali, e logo quando se sentiu só e confortável pela primeira vez na noite começou a retirar as roupas que pareciam pesar toneladas em seu corpo, jogando-as de qualquer forma em uma poltrona grande que ficava ali perto da cômoda. Ficou apenas com sua roupa íntima e caminhou diretamente para o banheiro.<p>

Estava exausto, e parecia que tal exaustão havia ficado ainda mais forte depois que ele percebeu que o dia havia finalmente terminado e ele poderia dormir. Aquelas reuniões com Peter sugavam completamente sua energia, e a do irmão também. Edmund achava que Peter estava sendo paranoico com um possível retorno da Feiticeira Branca, mas sabia que o irmão estava fazendo a parte dele como rei, então o mínimo que poderia fazer era ajudá-lo. E rezar a Aslan que tais boatos fossem falsos.

Começou a escovar os dentes, e quando terminou, fitou-se no espelho e ficou um pouco assustado com o que viu. Sua fisionomia estava péssima. Os olhos pareciam a ponto de fecharem e os cabelos estavam um pouco desgrenhados. Ele se retirou do banheiro e se jogou na cama, sentindo seu corpo agradecer no mesmo momento.

Por sorte a festa dada seria daqui alguns dias, e Peter estava entretido com Alaya e sua família, então ele teria até o dia da festa para descansar. Precisava dessa folga, senão iria enlouquecer.

Decidiu ir até a praia leste para mergulhar. Fazia algum tempo que não praticava isso, e sentia falta do mar tentando lhe afundar, enquanto ele lutava com facilidade para emergir.

Automaticamente lembrou-se da garota de nome Alexandra. Ela provou ser uma pessoa diferente, uma princesa peculiar. Ela era bonita, mas todas as princesas eram. Mas a beleza que ela carregava era diferente... como se fosse sobrenatural. E ela era tão... selvagem.

Antes de Edmund chegar à conclusão se gostava ou não daquilo, sentiu sua mente ficar leve, e depois de alguns segundos, já estava dormindo.


	6. Inadequado

**Inadequado**

Alexandra acordou na manhã do dia seguinte finalmente se sentindo descansada. Espreguiçou-se, sentindo todos os seus músculos se esticarem, aquela sensação gostosa que apenas uma boa preguiça depois de acordar proporcionava. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade do quarto. Não havia fechado a cortina que tampava a porta da varanda, e o tecido branco esvoaçava para dentro e para fora do cômodo, revelando nesse meio tempo um céu azul e límpido.

Pallas já estava acordada. A pantera estava em cima do parapeito da varanda, andando graciosamente de um lado para o outro como apenas um felino conseguia andar, os olhos amarelos fitaram Alexandra quando o animal percebeu que ela havia acordado, então ela desceu e correu até a cama, subindo no colchão.

Alexandra acariciou o pelo negro de Pallas e a pantera ronronou, pousando a cabeça no colo da garota.

- O dia parece bonito...

Ela falou e a pantera olhou para ela com expectativa. Alexandra se levantou, fazendo com que Pallas fizesse o mesmo. Caminhou para o banheiro imenso e lavou o rosto na pia de mármore claro, escovando os dentes.

- Acho que vou sair para conhecer um pouco de Nárnia. Não é possível que todos digam que isso aqui é tão lindo se for ao contrário.

E além do mais, ela odiava ficar trancafiada dentro de um quarto. Não tinha liberdade para andar pelo castelo e conhecê-lo de forma livre, então se não estivesse percorrendo os tais campos que Lucy havia lhe dito, teria que ficar ali dentro até ser chamada por algum motivo.

Ela caminhou para o armário, abrindo-o e percorrendo com os olhos violetas todos os vestidos que Sarabi havia pendurado ali no dia anterior. Optou por um da cor verde claro, colocando-o rapidamente. O tecido fino deslizou pelo seu corpo com facilidade, chegando aos seus pés e acentuando suas curvas no mesmo momento. Calçou sandálias finas em um tom dourado e chamou Pallas com um gesto, saindo do quarto com a pantera agora a acompanhando.

Claro que Pallas não iria atacar ninguém se realmente não se sentisse muito ameaçada, mas Alexandra confiava demais no animal e se sentia tranquila com ela ao lado. Desceu a grande escada que ficava no centro do castelo, lembrando-se que ali perto ficava a sala de jantar. Mas não queria tomar o seu café da manhã naquela mesa imensa, então caminhou para onde ela lembrou-se que os animais que haviam servido o jantar saíam e entravam a todo o momento.

Estava na cozinha minutos depois.

Ela observou tudo com cuidado. Era imensa, maior do que a cozinha do seu próprio castelo. Animais de todo o tipo andavam ali, alguns com tabuleiros nas mãos preenchidos de massa crua prontas para serem assadas, outros jogando farinha no que parecia uma massa sendo feita. Ela caminhou até um fauno, que a olhou de forma amável. Alexandra teria que se acostumar com todos aqueles animais, Pallas também, principalmente. Mas a pantera parecia à vontade com todos ali e ela também. De qualquer forma, Alexandra adorava qualquer tipo de animal, falante ou não falante.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, mocinha?

Alexandra acariciou atrás da orelha da pantera, que estava parada ao lado de uma mesa.

- Eu gostaria de tomar meu café da manhã.

- O café está sendo servido na sala de jantar, querida.

Alexandra fez uma careta de desculpas.

- Eu acho que prefiro tomar café aqui dentro.

O fauno sorriu, gesticulando para que ela se sentasse na mesa e hesitando um pouco em puxar uma toalha que estava dobrada ali, ao olhar para Pallas.

- Ela não machucará ninguém aqui.

O fauno sorriu novamente e jogou a toalha na mesa. Alexandra se sentou e o fauno deu duas palminhas na grande cadeira para que Pallas fizesse o mesmo. A pantera adorou a ideia de estar no mesmo nível de todos ali, e a garota percebeu que as cadeiras eram enormes, prontas para acomodar qualquer tipo de animal. O fauno pediu licença e voltou minutos depois com uma bandeja repleta de pãezinhos e geleias.

- Notei na noite passada que você não come carne.

- Sim... eu nunca gostei muito do sabor.

O fauno assentiu e encheu um copo de suco para Alexandra, olhando para Pallas no mesmo momento.

- Não creio que sua pantera partilhe da mesma opinião.

Pallas bufou e o fauno saiu novamente, voltando com um grande pedaço de carne crua. A pantera tomou-o com a boca com delicadeza e deitou-se no chão, arrancando pedaços da carne vorazmente.

- Vocês não se sentem incomodados ao ver um animal se alimentando desse jeito?

Alexandra perguntou, visivelmente curiosa. O fauno sorriu, colocando um pote com uma manteiga escura na mesa.

- Todo mundo possui um ciclo e uma cadeia alimentar natural. O animal que virou o alimento de sua pantera viveu sua vida da forma mais tranquila, e seremos eternamente gratos a ele. Aslan diz que todos os animais um dia voltam de uma forma diferente.

Alexandra achou tudo aquilo fascinante. A vida dos animais ali era tão respeitada, algo que ela nunca conhecera em nenhum país ou reino. O fauno continuou.

- A comida não é desperdiçada aqui. Principalmente a carne. O resto do javali que vocês não comeram ontem já foi entregue para outros animais. E a carne dos frangos foi desfiada para se fazer tortas. As pessoas irão comer delas no final do dia.

Ele piscou e Alexandra sorriu, começando a comer os pães. A geleia era deliciosa. Doce. Mas havia geleias de todos os sabores também, como se o adocicado de uma não fosse o suficiente para agradar o paladar. Pallas havia terminado o seu pedaço de carne e cercava o fauno com olhos esperançosos.

- Você já comeu, mocinha. – ele sorriu.

- Pallas, comporte-se.

Alexandra disse, virando-se para o fauno.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Tummus, ao seu dispor.

- Onde posso encontrar a estrebaria, Sr. Tummus?

- A leste do primeiro campo. Você irá vê-la com facilidade, é grande e há algumas carruagens paradas lá por perto.

Alexandra se levantou.

- Já terminou?

- Sim.

- Ah, não! Não gosto que venham até a cozinha e comam pouco. Leve pelo menos uma maçã.

O fauno entregou a fruta para Alexandra e ela percebeu que aquela era a maçã mais vermelha que ela havia visto. Não pôde recusar.

- Obrigada, Sr. Tummus! Te vejo amanhã! Pallas, vem.

A pantera começou a seguir a garota quando ela saiu da cozinha, passando rapidamente perto da porta que dava para a sala de jantar e saindo do castelo. Desceu a grande escadaria, recebendo com entusiasmo os raios de sol da manhã. Estava um dia fresco, muito diferente do dia anterior.

Alexandra não demorou a achar a estrebaria. Não havia ninguém por perto. Era enorme, deveria comportar vários cavalos ali, julgando pelo tamanho de tudo. Ela gesticulou para Pallas permanecer onde estava e entrou por uma porteira clara e descobriu que suas suspeitas estavam corretas.

- São tantos!

Como iria achar Kiara em meio àquele monte de cavalos? Todos estavam enumerados, e depois de algum tempo andando por ali, ela percebeu que as placas estavam seguindo um padrão de chegada em Nárnia. Como ela fazia parte do terceiro reino que havia chegado no castelo principal, sua égua estava quase no fim da estrebaria, uma placa com o nome dela indicava de quem o animal pertencia. Alexandra sorriu, entrando no local.

Kiara reconheceu a dona no mesmo momento. Ela se aproximou da égua, acariciando o pelo do animal. Estava bem tratada. Havia feno recém colocado ali e uma grande bacia com água cristalina estava do lado direito do local. Que era grande. Se Kiara quisesse andar por ali conseguiria. Ela passou a mão na crina do animal, percebendo que ela havia sido escovada pouco tempo atrás, logo abriu a porta. Com apenas um impulso, Alexandra subiu no dorso de Kiara e inclinando-se, aproximou a boca da orelha dela.

- Me leve para onde gosto.

Kiara entendeu o sussurro da dona no mesmo momento, relinchando e saindo dali com cuidado. Elas passaram pela porteira e Pallas foi ao encontro das duas. A égua já estava acostumada com a presença da pantera. Quando eram apenas filhotes, já conviviam juntas.

Trotou com cuidado até sair da zona de conforto do castelo, mas quando o campo começou a ficar com a relva mais alta, Kiara tomou velocidade e cavalgou para o lado leste. Alexandra percebeu minutos depois que o animal estava a levando para uma grande floresta que havia ali.

Os troncos se aproximaram e logo Alexandra estava entre a mata densa. Ali era lindo. Havia diversas árvores com flores coloridas, um pequeno riacho que cortava a floresta em duas partes distintas. Pallas agachou-se para beber um pouco de água, e ela se aproveitou disso para descer de Kiara.

- Descanse um pouco.

Ela pediu e a égua foi beber água. Alexandra descobriu muitas flores que nunca havia visto, e até alguns frutos que não ousou experimentar. Não sabia se estavam maduros ou se eram comestíveis.

Seguiu a linha do riacho, sendo guiada pelo barulho da água, algo que ela apreciava muito. Sentiu a presença de Pallas perto de si. Ela percebeu que à medida que caminhava, o barulho ficava mais forte, assim como os raios de sol. As árvores estavam se espaçando, e ela ficou empolgada com a possibilidade de ver o mar. Alguns passarinhos estavam por perto, olhando-a com o que parecia curiosidade. Mas ela sabia que era apenas atração pelo que ela era. Mas os pequenos animais não se aproximaram por causa de Pallas.

Ela achou um buraco entre as árvores e olhou por ali, descobrindo o mar alguns metros adiante. Sorriu e se aproximou com cuidado, mas logo quando saiu de entre as árvores, percebeu um cavalo ali. Ele estava pastando por algumas gramas que estavam adiante, antes de chegar à areia. Era negro, um cavalo de grande porte, e parecia de montaria, julgando a sela que estava atada a ele. Alexandra olhou para Pallas.

- Fique aqui, irá assustá-lo se você se aproximar.

A pantera sentou-se, os olhos amarelos atentos no animal e em um possível dono para ele. Alexandra começou a se aproximar do cavalo, que percebeu a presença da garota e parou de pastar, começando a andar. Ela se adiantou e ficou ao lado dele, passando a mão na cabeça do animal, acalmando-o. O cavalo permaneceu quieto, e logo depois voltava a se alimentar do capim que crescia ali. Alexandra sorriu, sabendo o modo como os animais ficavam perto dela.

Alguns metros adiante, ela conseguiu discernir pegadas, e não precisava ser inteligente para saber que tais pegadas levavam para o mar. Ela começou a andar, as rochas que haviam ali perto escondendo-a. Olhou novamente para o mar. Havia alguém nas águas, nadando com facilidade.

Ela semicerrou os olhos e percebeu que a pessoa era o rei Edmund. Ele parecia deslizar pela água, como se ela fosse projetada para ser acariciada pelos braços dele. O mar estava calmo. Ela continuou o observando. Edmund se levantou de costas, jogando os cabelos negros para trás. E Alexandra percebeu tarde demais que ele estava nu.

Ela colocou uma mão na boca para conter uma exclamação e agachou-se ali, segurando um sorriso débil e infantil que insistia em querer sair. A praia estava silenciosa. O mar estava calmo e não havia vento forte. Ela esperou algum tempo para voltar a ficar de pé. Com cuidado, voltou a olhar para o mar. Mas Edmund já estava nadando novamente, sem notar a presença dela.

Ele ficou de pé no mar novamente, mas por sorte na parte mais funda. A água batia no começo de sua cintura. As mãos estavam espalmadas na água e ele parecia olhar para o horizonte, refletindo. Ela observou-o melhor. Os cabelos dele estavam jogados para trás, algumas gotas de água desciam pelo torso forte e pelas costas um pouco largas, mas bem delineadas. As gotas pareciam seguir a linha que dividia as costas ao meio. Alexandra percebeu que o rei era um homem muito bonito. Engoliu em seco, lembrando-se que não poderia nem ao menos achá-lo bonito, senão a pressão para um possível casamento iria aumentar.

Quanta injustiça! A esperança de seus pais para que ela finalmente se casasse justo com o homem que ela estava secretamente admirando fazia com que todo o encantamento do ato perdesse o sentido.

- _Uou._

Ela escutou a voz dele ao longe e assustou-se, percebeu que uma grande onda havia quase engolido o rei. O mar estava revoltoso, como sempre ficava quando _ela_ estava daquele modo. Alexandra fechou os olhos, agachando-se novamente.

- Acalme-se, Alexandra. Sua burra.

Esperou o coração recomeçar a bater em um ritmo saudável e voltou calmamente para onde Pallas estava, olhando para a pantera com atenção.

- Vamos embora daqui. Me leve até Kiara.

Não demorou muito para que o faro poderoso da pantera achasse a égua, e logo Alexandra estava no dorso do animal novamente, cortando a floresta com mais cuidado dessa vez. Saiu de entre as árvores logo depois, o vento estava mais forte, e o céu estava em um tom alaranjado muito bonito.

Ela assustou-se segundos depois. Já estava no final do dia? Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que entrara naquela floresta?

- Não é possível...

Ela sussurrou para si, as palavras perdendo-se por causa do vento. Havia se afastado boa parte do campo quando escutou o som de trote de cavalo. Virou-se, observando o grande cavalo negro que havia visto minutos atrás se aproximando. Ele cavalgava com rapidez, mas quando olhou para ela, diminuiu consideravelmente a velocidade para que ficassem lado a lado.

- Boa noite.

Edmund a cumprimentou. Alexandra voltou a olhar para frente, abaixando um pouco a cabeça para que ele não percebesse o rosto corado dela. Não dava para olhá-lo naquele momento e não se lembrar dele nu. Não queria tê-lo visto, mas agora que já havia acontecido, não conseguia tirar a imagem da cabeça.

- Boa noite.

Ela o cumprimentou também, agora levantando um pouco a cabeça. Edmund correu os olhos pela garota. Ela estava usando um vestido verde claro muito bonito, o tecido voava livremente em torno de sua égua quando o vento batia nele. A borda do vestido estava um pouco suja, como se ela tivesse andando pelos campos a pé. Os cabelos estavam soltos.

Alexandra o fitou diretamente nos olhos. O rei estava com os cabelos molhados, os fios estavam jogados de qualquer maneira para trás, alguns caindo no rosto pálido. Usava uma roupa simples, uma calça bege e uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, que estava com botões em demasia abertos e revelava o peito forte, combinando com as costas delineadas. Ela conseguia sentir um leve cheiro de maresia vindo dele. Ele estava mais bonito daquele jeito do que vestido todo pomposo igual estava no jantar.

- Aproveitou o dia? – ele perguntou.

- Sim... fui conhecer os campos de que me falou.

Edmund sorriu, virando para frente quando o cavalo começou a andar em direção à estrebaria. Kiara acompanhou o animal.

- E você? – ela perguntou.

- Um dia agradável, finalmente. Pratiquei algo que senti falta.

Ele sorriu, mostrando as covinhas novamente. Alexandra retribuiu o sorriso. Aquelas covinhas pareciam algo tão diferente dele, mas ao mesmo tempo combinava tanto com ele sorrindo.

Havia um animal esperando o rei, e ele disse que cuidaria dos cavalos. Alexandra e Edmund seguiram juntos até o castelo, agora não trocando nenhuma palavra. O céu estava agora arroxeado e eles pareciam cansados. E estavam. Ela segurou sua vontade em perguntar desde quando ele apreciava nadar no mar, mas isso a entregaria.

Chegaram juntos ao castelo, e Aurora estava na varanda. Sorriu ao ver a filha acompanhada do rei e aproximou-se.

- Onde estavam?

- Bom, eu fui nadar um pouco. Ela, eu não sei. Encontrei-a no caminho.

Edmund sorriu amavelmente e Aurora pareceu um pouco desapontada. Jurou que os dois estavam andando juntos boa parte do dia.

- Eu fui conhecer um pouco de Nárnia.

Alexandra respondeu a mãe e olhou para os dois.

- Estou cansada. Acho que vou subir para descansar.

Edmund assentiu. A mão dele entrou pela blusa mal abotoada e coçou a pele do abdômen. Ela percebeu ali mais um pedaço do peito forte dele e desviou os olhos, sendo salva pela mãe, que no momento exclamou.

- O jantar será servido daqui a meia hora, Alexandra. Você precisa comer algo.

Alexandra abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou novamente. Edmund tomou a palavra.

- Posso mandar alguém para entregar o jantar a ela, no quarto.

Antes que Aurora pudesse protestar, a filha a interrompeu.

- Seria muita gentileza sua, obrigada! Agora eu vou subir. Com licença.

Ela subiu as escadas rapidamente, sendo acompanhada com os olhos por Aurora e Edmund. A rainha olhou para ele e franziu o cenho.

- O que deu nessa menina?

Ela perguntou e ele respondeu com um sorriso e um dar de ombros.

- Deve estar cansada.

Aurora assentiu, mas voltou a olhar para a escada que Alexandra já havia subido. Poderia ter até concordado com o rei, mas sabia que algo de errado estava acontecendo com sua filha. A conhecia bem demais para que tal mudança de humor passasse despercebida.


	7. Sombras

**Sombras**

Alexandra acordou na manhã do dia seguinte se sentindo descansada. Espreguiçou-se na cama, sentindo os pelos de Pallas quando a sua mão tocou a cabeça do animal. Ela acariciou a pantera, acordando-a com calma.

- Bom dia.

Pallas olhou para ela, bocejando e mostrando os caninos que dariam medo a qualquer pessoa. Menos a Alexandra. Olhou-a preguiçosamente, piscando os olhos amarelos algumas vezes e voltando a pousar a cabeça no colchão macio. Alexandra fez uma careta.

- Preguiçosa.

Ela se levantou do colchão, deixando Pallas ali para acordar em seu tempo. Caminhou até a grande porta da varanda, abrindo as cortinas. Percebeu que os raios de sol encontravam um pouco de dificuldade em atravessar nuvens densas que estavam por todo o céu. Mas isso não a desanimou. Não estava em seus planos voltar a explorar Nárnia por aqueles dias. Temia encontrar Edmund novamente no meio de uma floresta, ou até mesmo cavalgando pelos campos.

Mas queria muito voltar a visitar aquela praia, não pensando que veria o rei novamente nu, mas para fitar com mais calma aquele lugar. Achou-o lindo. As ondas do mar batendo nas rochas que ficavam lá faziam com que ela se sentisse automaticamente atraída.

Ela caminhou para o banheiro, lavando o rosto para espantar os resquícios de sono e escovando os dentes. Voltou para o quarto. Pallas já começava a se espreguiçar. Ela só não sabia se a pantera havia acordado por causa da claridade ou porque finalmente percebeu que a garota iria sair. Alexandra vestiu um vestido longo de tecido leve, dessa vez na cor salmão. Sandálias prateadas. Não prendeu o cabelo, como de costume.

Seu estômago roncou e ela resolveu passar pela cozinha, talvez Tummus estivesse ali para conversar com ela enquanto ela comia algo. Havia gostado muito da companhia do fauno, ele parecia ser alguém gentil e sempre agradável.

Pallas já estava no seu alcance quando ela descia as escadas, tomando o cuidado para não ser vista por ninguém, principalmente por Aurora, que iria pedir a ela que tomasse seu desjejum junto a todos ali do castelo.

Entrou na cozinha minutos depois, sentindo o cheiro característico do pão assando no forno a lenha e dos biscoitos recém feitos esfriando nos diversos tabuleiros.

- Bom dia!

A voz de Tummus veio de longe, mas logo ele estava perto dela, estendendo um potinho com biscoitos. Alexandra pegou um, agradecida. Sentou-se na mesa onde duas doninhas estavam amassando uma massa de aspecto gostoso. Pallas permaneceu onde estava, os olhos amarelos fitando com atenção cada movimento de cada animal ali. Logo depois o fauno lhe deu mais um pedaço de carne e a pantera esqueceu-se de todos que estavam na cozinha.

- Acordou mais tarde hoje, mocinha. Dormiu bem?

Alexandra assentiu, sentindo-se completamente à vontade no meio de tantos animais. Não precisava de conversas educadas, todos ali a tratavam normalmente. Não precisava se preocupar com cortesia ou medir palavras em uma mesa. Ela mordeu o biscoito.

- E pretende voltar a andar a cavalo hoje?

Tummus lhe perguntou. A doninha que amassava o pão sorriu, mas Alexandra não descobriu o motivo da reação. Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Eu não sei... não há sol. Não sei o que realmente posso fazer hoje... – ela pensou com cuidado nisso, perguntando-se mentalmente se havia traçado algum plano antes de se levantar. – A menos que... – continuou divagando. – Tummus, há uma biblioteca por aqui?

O fauno sorriu, oferecendo mais um biscoito a ela quando percebeu que Alexandra já havia devorado o que ela estava comendo. Ele assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Há uma biblioteca no segundo andar, no final do corredor a oeste. É uma ótima biblioteca. Um tesouro, para quem gosta de ler.

Ela sorriu, finalmente achando algo com que pudesse ocupar a sua mente nos dias em que estaria em Nárnia, e que ficaria por ali, pelo castelo. Agradeceu ao fauno e às doninhas, pegando mais um biscoitinho antes de se levantar.

Pallas já havia devorado a carne quando Alexandra passou em frente a ela, saindo da cozinha e indo em direção à escada novamente. Escutou risadas vindas da sala de jantar, mas não se atreveu a entrar ali, poderia ser sua mãe conversando com alguém. Subiu as escadas e encontrou-se no segundo andar, caminhando na direção que Tummus lhe disse para caminhar. Minutos depois, estava na biblioteca.

Era enorme. Havia muitos livros ali, em diversas estantes que iam do chão até o teto. A janela estava fechada, as cortinas abertas. Era grande o suficiente para iluminar toda a biblioteca. O lugar era quente, mas parecia aconchegante. Alexandra observou algumas mesas grandes de mogno escuro que ficavam perto das prateleiras, algumas velas estavam acesas ali, como se a pessoa tivesse desistido da leitura no meio da noite, deixando-as queimando. Havia um sofá também, para uma leitura mais confortável.

Pallas entrou na biblioteca e aconchegou-se no grande tapete que ficava perto do sofá, observando a garota andar pela biblioteca a fim de procurar um livro. Ela andou até uma prateleira que ficava perto da janela, o dedo indicador correndo pelos inúmeros títulos que estavam ali. Ela pegou um livro grosso e de capa verde escura, com letras em caligrafia dourada, muito bonito.

"Os Filhos de Adão e Eva."

Achou aquilo um tanto quanto curioso. Franziu o cenho, virando-se para a janela e percebendo o céu ficar ainda mais escuro. Não havia possibilidade de sol naquele dia, então se conformou em ficar ali na biblioteca mesmo, apenas lendo sobre tudo.

Sentou-se no sofá, abrindo o livro e começando a sua leitura. Ao chegar à metade do livro, começou a desacreditar de tudo o que as letras estavam lhe contando. Aquela história era florida demais, parecia exacerbada em tudo, forçada. Não acreditava que aqueles garotos pequenos e aquelas garotas ainda mais novas haviam feito tudo por Nárnia com uma idade praticamente de berço, tendo somente apoio de Aslan e derrotando a Feiticeira Branca daquela maneira.

Ela não podia negar a força que o leão tinha. Dele ela não duvidava. E não poderia dizer nunca que Nárnia não era um lugar mágico. Era sim. Mas não era possível que tudo ali terminava com um final feliz. Nenhum país era assim.

De repente a história começou a ficar entediante, e ela se descobriu pescando... até finalmente cair no sono...

* * *

><p>Acordou assustada, sentando-se no sofá e derrubando o livro pesado no chão no processo. Percebeu de imediato a biblioteca mais escura, a luz da lua entrava pela janela, batendo na cortina de vez em quando e fazendo com que ela projetasse formas estranhas no sofá onde Alexandra estava. As chamas das velas ainda estavam acesas.<p>

Ela olhou para Pallas. A pantera dormia calmamente. Alexandra tocou as patas do animal com os pés, cutucando-a para que ela acordasse. Mas era como cutucar uma pedra. A pantera nem ao menos se mexeu, estava em um sono profundo demais, e apenas o som da sua respiração se era ouvido ali. Alexandra achou aquilo estranho no mesmo momento. Pallas era o tipo de animal que possuía o sono leve, acordando sempre no mais leve barulho, como se ela estivesse atenta até mesmo quando estava parcialmente inconsciente.

Um vento forte e gelado entrou pela biblioteca, apagando instantaneamente as chamas das velas e mergulhando o local em completa escuridão. Ela se assustou com isso, e levantou-se no mesmo momento, caminhando até a janela e fechando-a. Percebeu segundos depois, tarde demais, que a janela não estava aberta quando ela entrara naquele lugar. Alguém havia estado ali.

Franziu o cenho, olhando em volta com atenção. Com exceção da janela aberta, não conseguiu distinguir nada de anormal ali, até seus olhos violetas pousarem em um livro surrado que estava em cima de uma das mesas. Poderia jurar que aquele livro não estava ali quando havia entrado na biblioteca, mas mesmo assim caminhou até ele, capturando-o e virando-o para ler a capa.

"Nárnia e Outras Histórias"

Um nome comum, mas que despertou interesse nela rapidamente. De repente um barulho de porta se abrindo rasgou o silêncio da biblioteca e Alexandra se assustou, virando-se para o local. Pallas dessa vez acordou, ficando em pé no mesmo momento e soltando um rosnado animalesco, algo que era raro o animal fazer. Os olhos amarelos estavam vidrados e ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, farejando tudo ali como se estivesse procurando por algo que foi retirado debaixo do seu focinho.

Era Aurora na porta.

- Alexandra, Sr. Tummus disse que você estaria aqui. O jantar está servido.

Aurora olhou para Pallas de forma desconfiada. A pantera ainda estava visivelmente inquieta a parecia procurar algo invisível no ar.

- O que há com ela? – a rainha perguntou.

Alexandra sabia que sua mãe ficava preocupada quando via Pallas daquela maneira. Aquele tipo de comportamento era raro por parte da pantera. Ela não soube responder, então deu de ombros.

- Acho que ela só teve um pesadelo.

Aurora fez uma careta de descrença.

- Tudo bem. Não demore a descer. E deixe Pallas no quarto.

Alexandra concordou e Aurora saiu da biblioteca. Depois de alguns minutos, ela também saiu, sentindo o ar um pouco mais quente do lado de fora, o que era estranho, já que tecnicamente a biblioteca era um cômodo menor e fechado. Ela virou-se para a pantera e entregou o livro a ela, que o pegou com a boca grande.

- Coloque em algum lugar do quarto que não seja visível.

A pantera fitou Alexandra com atenção. Parecia relutante em sair do lado da garota. Ela achou aquilo estranho, não era um comportamento comum. Passou a mão na cabeça do animal.

- Está tudo bem, Pallas. Eu só vou jantar. Minha mãe estará lá.

_E toda a comitiva narniana._ Ela pensou. Pallas pareceu entender o pedido da garota e saiu, caminhando para o corredor que levava ao quarto onde estavam hospedadas. Alexandra respirou fundo, pegando a saia do seu vestido e levantando-a um pouco para descer as escadas.

* * *

><p>A comida estava deliciosa, isso Alexandra nunca poderia negar. Todos os animais que trabalhavam na cozinha haviam caprichado naquele jantar e ela percebeu que eles agora pareciam conhecer melhor o paladar dela. Ela comia uma torta de ameixa-seca muito boa, e já havia experimentado o pão doce que Tummus havia assado especialmente para ela. Teria que passar de manhã na cozinha para agradecer ao fauno.<p>

- Você gostou da biblioteca, Alexandra?

A voz fina de Lucy interrompeu os pensamentos de Alexandra e ela virou-se para a rainha, assentindo afirmativamente com a cabeça enquanto engolia outro pedaço de torta. Limpou educadamente a boca com o guardanapo de pano para responder.

- Adorei! Eu gosto muito de ler... e a biblioteca é imensa!

Lucy sorriu, tomando um gole de seu suco. Aurora havia comunicado o desaparecimento da filha, brincando que quando ela estava em meio aos livros, esquecia-se da vida e até mesmo de comer.

Alexandra não pôde deixar de observar que Edmund não tirava os olhos dela. E os olhos dele pareciam dois buracos negros, como se sugassem tudo para si. Ele bebia vinho, diferente das irmãs. O líquido apenas fazia com que seus lábios ficassem ainda mais vermelhos, contrastando com a pele pálida e os cabelos da cor dos olhos. Ela estava começando a achar que ele havia descoberto sua visita à praia naquele dia.

- A biblioteca aqui é imensa. Mas há bibliotecas em todos os castelos de Nárnia.

A voz de Susan chamou a atenção de todos. Ela não conversava muito durante o jantar. Alexandra apenas sorriu, ficando feliz com a possibilidade de conhecer outras bibliotecas.

- E é claro, devemos lembrar que a biblioteca é um lugar para garotas.

A voz não poderia soar mais irritante aos ouvidos dela. Odiava aquela voz, e suportava ainda menos o dono dela. Felipe, um dos príncipes das Ilhas Solitárias a olhava com uma diversão maldosa, a boca curvando-se em um sorriso debochado. Alexandra o olhou com fúria, não acreditando que ele conseguia criticá-la tão abertamente assim sem notar que estava infligindo a regra da educação à mesa.

- Isso não importa. Eu e Lucy compartilhamos de diversos lazeres com nossos irmãos, não é, Lucy?

Susan perguntou à irmã, que assentiu. Alexandra olhou as duas rainhas e sorriu, como um sinal de agradecimento. Se ficasse observando Felipe, poderia socar a cara daquele moleque ali mesmo. Ou quem sabe jogar um prato de porcelana em seu rosto? Aquilo parecia tentador...

- Eu, por exemplo, tenho meu passatempo masculino. Amo arco e flecha. Acho que vou aproveitar amanhã e treinar um pouco. Gostaria de vir comigo, Alexandra?

O convite foi feito na hora certa e ela virou o rosto tão rapidamente que sentiu o músculo do pescoço protestar.

- Claro!

Respondeu sem pensar. Amava arco e flecha e desde que chegara a Nárnia não havia praticado nada. Aurora sorriu e olhou para Lucy, que levantou as duas mãos.

- Eu vou apenas para assistir. Armas não são comigo.

- E eu vou para praticar. Levarei Alaya comigo.

Peter disse, olhando para todos da mesa. De repente Alexandra percebeu que todos ali estavam começando a se animar.

- Então vamos todos!

Lucy exclamou. Alexandra olhou para todos da mesa. Infelizmente Felipe iria, mas ela poderia facilmente ignorá-lo quando estivesse com um arco na mão. E para o bem dele, ele não iria provocá-la. Caso contrário, enfiaria uma flecha naquele corpo com satisfação. Não para ferir, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo levar um susto. Ela perguntou-se mentalmente se Edmund também iria, e direcionou automaticamente seus olhos para o rei, que a olhava do mesmo modo que a olhava desde que o jantar começara. Ele sorriu, fazendo as covinhas aparecerem. Ela abaixou a cabeça, cortando um pedaço de sua torta.

Teria a companhia do rei no dia seguinte. E algo lhe dizia que isso tomaria o dia inteiro.


	8. Lírios

**Lírios**

Abriu os olhos com relutância, sentindo-se extremamente preguiçosa naquela manhã, mas logo se lembrou do dia promissor que teria pela frente e animou-se, jogando as cobertas para o lado e saindo da cama rapidamente. Pallas já estava acordada, a pantera a olhava com atenção exacerbada, mas Alexandra não percebeu essa peculiaridade, caminhou diretamente para o banheiro, jogando a água fria da torneira no rosto para espantar os últimos resquícios do sono. Escovou os dentes, passando um pente nos cabelos cheios e olhando sua fisionomia empolgada no reflexo do espelho.

Ela voltou ao quarto, abrindo as cortinas para deixar a claridade do dia inundar o cômodo. Diferente do dia anterior, o sol conseguira penetrar pelas nuvens e estava forte, os raios batiam diretamente no braço dela e ela se sentiu extremamente grata pela sensação de calor.

Caminhou até o armário, colocando rapidamente um vestido amarelo, o tecido fino batia nos seus pés, como todos os vestidos dela faziam. Ela sentiu-se extremamente satisfeita com a sua iniciativa de ter trazido o seu próprio arco e flecha. Não sabia o que pensara ao enfiá-lo em uma mala, mas algo lhe dizia que o usaria nos dias de sua estadia ali.

Ela o pegou, gesticulando para que Pallas a seguisse e fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, e ao chegar à sala onde as refeições eram servidas, Pallas a deixou, caminhando diretamente para a cozinha. Alexandra fez uma careta, sabendo que a pantera estava ficando mal acostumada. O devia estar entupindo o animal de carne.

Deu de ombros, sabendo que Pallas não voltaria tão cedo. Entrou pela porta larga, esperando que a sala estivesse cheia, mas apenas o rei Edmund e a rainha Susan estavam sentados à mesa, o primeiro lendo um pergaminho de aspecto importante e totalmente absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, a segunda partia um pedaço de pão, mas logo quando viu que alguém entrara na sala, levantou o rosto.

- Bom dia, Alexandra. – ela desejou. – Vejo que acordou cedo.

Alexandra retribuiu o cumprimento, tendo plena consciência do olhar de Edmund sobre si. Deu de ombros ante a observação da rainha e sentou-se à mesa, capturando rapidamente uma fruta com a mão e começando a picá-las em pedaços com uma faquinha que estava ali perto.

- Vejo que você trouxe o próprio arco também.

Alexandra viu que os olhos azuis de Susan estavam pousados no arco que ela havia encostado ao lado da cadeira em que estava sentada. Ela olhou de forma alarmada para a rainha.

- Oh... me desculpe, mas...

- Um bom arqueiro sempre carrega consigo seu próprio arco. E confia apenas nele.

Edmund a interrompeu, olhava fixamente para Alexandra, e a garota percebeu que o pergaminho que antes era o motivo de seu ar aéreo fora totalmente esquecido, percebeu também que a rainha Susan estava sorrindo, como se concordasse com o irmão e dissesse que sua observação não fora uma repreensão. Alexandra se sentiu mais confortável com isso.

- Onde está minha mãe?

Ela perguntou, sentindo falta da presença de Aurora. Susan gesticulou para a porta.

- Ela está na companhia de Peter tratando de assuntos reais, mas avisou-nos mais cedo de que não comparecerá ao treino.

Alexandra assentiu, pegando um pedacinho da fruta que havia fatiado e colocando-o na boca, no mesmo momento em que Lucy entrava na sala, carregando consigo um sorriso no rosto. Usava roupas de montaria, do mesmo modo que sua irmã. Edmund a olhou com visível curiosidade.

- Resolveu juntar-se ao treino, irmã?

Ele perguntou, mas Lucy tratou de negar com a cabeça rapidamente.

- De jeito nenhum. Mas vou acompanhá-los. Vou aproveitar para ver como estão as florestas...

Ela respondeu. Edmund enrolou o pergaminho que outrora estava lendo, olhando para Lucy com uma atenção diferente.

- Você devia aprender a usar alguma arma, irmã. Afinal, isso é importante em tempos como esse...

Ele deixou no ar e Alexandra pegou aquela observação rapidamente, sentindo-se curiosa em relação àquilo. Em tempos como esse? O que Edmund quis dizer com aquilo? O que o reino de Nárnia estava passando que deixara o semblante de Lucy levemente preocupado?

Os reis de Nárnia observaram o rosto sério e confuso de Alexandra.

- E então, Alexandra, há quanto tempo você pratica arco e flecha?

Susan perguntou, desviando o rumo da conversa. Alexandra respondeu rapidamente, mas deixou o assunto anterior engavetado em sua mente para depois dedicar sua atenção a ele.

* * *

><p>Estavam andando juntos pelos campos verdes e abertos de Nárnia, cada um em seu próprio cavalo. O sol estava ajudando, aquecendo-os levemente e não os castigando com um calor muito forte. A brisa suave do vento também ajudava o dia estar perfeito, não tão fraca para causar desconforto e nem tão forte para que as flechas desviassem muito dos alvos.<p>

Lucy andava ao lado de Alexandra, estava em cima de um cavalo branco, com a crina grande e clara. Susan estava logo ao lado da irmã e montava um cavalo marrom de aparência comum, mas um pouco maior do que o branco. Edmund estava do outro lado de Alexandra, e montava o mesmo cavalo negro que a garota vira naquele dia na praia.

Os olhos negros do cavalo a fitaram rapidamente, o animal a reconhecendo de súbito. Alexandra engoliu em seco.

- Seu cavalo fala, Edmund?

Perguntou ao rei, que tratou de gesticular negativamente com a cabeça.

- Os animais falantes não gostam muito de ser montados. Esse é um animal comum, apesar de ser esperto demais.

Alexandra quase gritou de alívio, mas se conteve. Sabia que um animal de montaria era acostumado ao dono, e se aquele cavalo falasse, já teria contado a Edmund sobre a presença dela naquele dia na praia, e de como o rei estava inconvenientemente nu.

- Estamos perto.

Susan anunciou, fazendo todos olharem para frente. Ao longe, Alexandra conseguiu distinguir um grande campo de um verde mais escuro, delimitando a área de treino em arco-e-flecha. Havia diversos alvos ao redor, incluindo alvos móveis, em árvores e o casual alvo com círculos de cores diferentes.

Peter estava ali com Alaya, sua noiva. Havia uma pequena carruagem por perto, sendo puxada por dois cavalos. O cavalo do rei Peter estava solto no campo, mas permanecia quieto, apenas seu rabo ricocheteava de forma rápida, indicando que o animal estava atento.

Os olhos de Lucy estavam atentos em Alexandra, e na forma como ela montava. Ela era a única que usava vestido ali, e não colocara uma sela em sua égua.

- Por que não usa sela para montar, Alexandra?

Ela perguntou, visivelmente curiosa. Alexandra olhou para a garota com atenção, sorrindo em meio ao processo.

- Não vejo motivos. – respondeu. – Acho que o animal não precisa se sentir preso e submisso. A partir do momento em que monto em um animal, nos tornamos um só.

Ela completou, sorrindo de forma doce. Logo depois se abaixou em direção ao ouvido de sua égua, sussurrando algo que ninguém conseguira realmente ouvir. O animal pareceu entender, contudo, e logo relinchou, começando a correr e descer a ladeira que os separavam do campo de treino.

Lucy ficou para trás com os seus irmãos, e logo que viu Alexandra se distanciar rapidamente, virou-se para Edmund, fitando-o com um olhar significativo.

- Eu gosto dela, Edmund.

Ela deixou sua opinião bastante clara, e ninguém ali precisou perguntar o motivo disso. Edmund revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu evitar um sorriso nascer em seu rosto.

- Ela é... diferente.

Ele deixou no ar, tentando ignorar os olhares animados que suas irmãs trocaram depois daquela observação.

* * *

><p>A flecha voou em direção ao alvo com tanta velocidade que Alexandra se sentiu tonta. Susan abaixava o arco no momento em que a ponta da flecha enfiava no segundo círculo de dentro, quase no primeiro. Alexandra percebeu que a rainha era boa naquilo, como se o arco fosse a extensão do braço dela.<p>

Peter também não era ruim, mas ficava longe em relação à habilidade da sua irmã. Ele havia acertado alguns alvos difíceis, mas não tantos. Alexandra observava todos com atenção. Alaya estava sentada em um tronco de madeira, fazendo daquilo um banco improvisado. Lucy estava ao lado da noiva de Peter, e conversava com ela sobre trivialidades. Seu rosto estava corado, indicando que antes ela estivera andando muito, como dissera que ia fazer. Alexandra não sabia o que poderia significar 'ver como as florestas estavam', mas não questionou aquilo. A pequena rainha parecia saber o que estava fazendo.

Edmund estava ao lado de Susan e Peter, e havia atirado apenas algumas vezes, mas Alexandra não conseguiu ver ser o rei tivera um bom resultado. Os olhos violetas dela correram por todo o ambiente, havia outras pessoas ali, que decidiram passar o tempo atirando flechas. Ela observou alguém se aproximar, e quase teve ânsia de vômito ao ver o príncipe das Ilhas Solitárias parar ao lado dela, olhando-a com visível diversão. Felipe. Uma pessoa desagradável demais, mas não o suficiente para estragar o dia dela.

- Aposto que você está gostando do dia de hoje.

Até ele abrir a boca. Felipe a alfinetou com isso. Era óbvio que aquela atividade não era destinada a princesas, um simples correr de olhos pelo local indicava isso. As poucas mulheres que estavam ali preferiram conversar e sentar-se no gramado para comer algo, com exceção de Alexandra e Susan.

Ela apenas assentiu, decidida a ignorar as provocações dele. Mas Felipe também parecia decidido a tirar a paciência de Alexandra.

- Será que você consegue atirar do mesmo modo que cavalga? – ele perguntou, fazendo-a finalmente olhar para ele. – Você deixou muitos homens meus para trás naquele dia.

Pontuou. Alexandra não respondeu, apenas voltou a ignorá-lo. Felipe se remexeu ao seu lado, colocando as mãos para trás do corpo e olhando-a com atenção.

- O que você queria no meu reino, garota?

Ele perguntou, Alexandra não o fitou, mas decidiu por responder aquela pergunta.

- Eu só queria cavalgar.

Mentiu. Com a visão periférica, ela conseguiu perceber que Felipe sorria, não um sorriso comum, mas um sorriso um tanto quanto debochado.

- Você precisa ter noção do que é ser uma dama.

Ele pegou o arco dele e atirou uma flecha em um alvo que estava distante, acertando o terceiro círculo interno. Alexandra sentiu-se insultada com a observação dele, mas decidiu descarregar a raiva momentânea no alvo. Com um rápido movimento de mãos, ela atirou a sua própria flecha, que caiu no segundo círculo interno, sendo superior ao acerto de Felipe.

Ele a olhou com desprezo, mas antes que pudessem iniciar outra troca de insultos, foram interrompidos por uma risada cordial.

- Parece que temos uma vencedora.

A voz de Edmund quebrou um pouco o clima desagradável que estava entre eles, mas Felipe apenas olhou para o alvo, dando as costas para o rei e para ela e se afastando rapidamente. Edmund parou ao lado de Alexandra, olhando-a com curiosidade.

- Por que ele não gosta de você?

Ele perguntou, mas ela apenas deu de ombros, decidida a ignorar Felipe e tudo o que ele englobava, incluindo assuntos chatos. Mas Edmund permaneceu a fitando, seus olhos escuros passando a certeza de que ele sabia que ela estava omitindo algo. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Um dia invadi suas terras em busca de uma flor que só nasce lá. Mas eu fui pega. – ela confessou. – Felizmente os homens dele são lentos. Eu roubei um cavalo... e fugi...

O interesse de Edmund pela história praticamente duplicou quando ela disse a última frase. Ele a olhou de forma divertida, um projeto de sorriso dançando no canto de seus lábios.

- Você roubou um cavalo?

- Ei! Não sou ladra! Eu devolvi.

Edmund riu e gesticulou para que ela se acalmasse.

- Não foi minha atenção te chamar de ladra. – ele deixou claro. – Mas deve ter sido difícil para eles, verem que uma mulher de vestido os deixou para trás.

Alexandra franziu o cenho.

- Você estava de vestido, não estava?

Ele perguntou, no qual ela assentiu e o olhou com curiosidade e atenção, perguntando-se mentalmente como ele sabia o que ela estava vestindo. Edmund percebeu isso e deu de ombros.

- Eu percebi que você a única de vestido aqui além da noiva de Peter.

Ela correu os olhos calmamente pelo local. As poucas mulheres que antes estavam ali já haviam ido embora há tempos, e apenas ela, Alaya, Susan e Lucy estavam no local. Susan e Lucy usavam roupas de montaria.

- Eu gosto de vestidos.

Depois observou que o sol já estava dando espaço para a escuridão da noite. A luz alaranjada do pôr do sol deixava tudo em um tom quente, principalmente os olhos de Edmund, que a observavam com uma atenção peculiar. Ela tentou ignorar aquilo. As pessoas já iam até os alvos, recolhendo as flechas que as pertenciam. Cada ponta era de uma cor, para indicar quem havia atirado. As de Alexandra eram azuis.

Ela olhou novamente para Edmund, descobrindo que o rei ainda a olhava daquele modo diferente. Ela engoliu em seco, e quase se assustou quando ele levantou o braço, mirando rapidamente no alvo e soltando a flecha do arco, que voou rapidamente para alcançar seu objetivo, fincando exatamente no meio do círculo menor, o alvo mais difícil.

Ela voltou a olhar para ele, de forma incrédula. Edmund apenas piscou para ela, se afastando e indo em direção ao alvo para recolher as flechas que havia atirado. Alexandra não gostou daquilo. Sabia que era boa em arco e flecha e infelizmente era extremamente competitiva.

- Alexandra, vamos!

Ela olhou para o lado e observou Lucy, Susan e Peter já montados em seus respectivos cavalos, enquanto a carruagem que carregava Alaya estava se afastando.

- Estou indo!

Ela disse, logo que os três cavalos começaram a trotar para alcançar a carruagem. Ela virou-se para trás, observando Edmund próximo ao alvo. Ele retirava algumas flechas dali, mesmo que essas não lhe pertencessem.

Ela começou a caminhar em direção ao rei, sentindo a brisa suave do crepúsculo bater em seu rosto. Havia um leve cheiro de maresia no ar, algo que ela ainda não havia percebido antes. O mar estava próximo. Ela se aproximou de Edmund, parando ao lado dele, que desviou os olhos das flechas para ela ao perceber a sua presença.

- Aonde aprendeu isso?

Ela perguntou, visivelmente curiosa sobre a origem da habilidade dele. Edmund sorriu.

- Eu sou irmão da melhor arqueira de Nárnia. – ele disse calmamente. – Mas você também é boa.

Deixou sua opinião, algo irrelevante no momento.

- Não tanto quanto você, pelo visto.

Ela disse, sabendo que soaria infantil, mas ele não percebeu, logo algo chamou a atenção do rei. Edmund virou rapidamente o rosto na direção das árvores, ficando atento.

- Escutou isso?

Ele perguntou, no qual ela negou com a cabeça.

- As ondas do mar... parecem revoltas.

Ele disse. Alexandra se alarmou no mesmo segundo. As ondas... Procurou se acalmar, sabendo que ser superada em algo que ela se achava boa fez um efeito errado em seu corpo. O barulho das ondas cessou no mesmo segundo, mas Edmund não percebeu essa peculiaridade, sua atenção estava voltada novamente para a garota.

Alexandra aproximou-se do alvo, retirando dali sua flecha com o cabo azul. A flecha com o cabo amarelo ficou ali. A flecha de Felipe. Ele que voltasse àquele lugar e retirasse as flechas dele. Edmund observou a raiva com que a garota olhava para a flecha, uma pergunta inundando sua mente no processo.

- Qual flor você estava procurando nas terras do príncipe Felipe? – ele perguntou.

- Lírios...

Ela respondeu, continuando a olhar para a flecha amarela. Edmund sorriu.

- Você gosta?

- São as minhas preferidas... – ela respondeu. – Acho-as lindas.

- Não são tão bonitas como você.

Ele disse de forma calma, mas aquilo a atingiu de outra forma, de uma forma que ela não queria que atingisse. Seu coração começou a bater de forma mais rápida e ela sentiu seu rosto queimar. Permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, até tomar a coragem necessária para olhá-lo nos olhos. As orbes negras do rei estavam ainda mais escuras, e ela não sabia se era por causa da noite que começava a dar sinais de que se aproximava, ou se era pela intensidade que ele a olhava.

- Você precisa parar com isso.

Ela pediu com educação. Ele apenas sorriu levemente.

- Por quê?

- Porque estão tentando nos casar. – ela o alarmou.

- Eu sei disso, Alexandra. Mas ninguém pode nos obrigar a isso.

Ela assentiu, visivelmente aliviada por ele ser sensato. Mas ele estava se aproximando... deixando-a encurralada entre a madeira do alvo e ele.

- Além do mais... – ele sussurrou – Ninguém precisa saber de nada.

- Espere, de nada o...

Ela tentou perguntar, mas foi calada quando os lábios dele encontraram os dela, sentindo o toque quente que possuíam. Edmund esperou alguma reação por parte dela, algo que pudesse lhe dizer se ela iria rejeitar aquela ousadia, mas Alexandra não fez nada.

Poderia até dizer que era por causa do choque do que ele estava fazendo, mas sabia que estava enganando a si mesma. Ela não se afastara porque sentira como seu corpo reagira ao simples toque daqueles lábios carnudos e quentes, em como sua pele se arrepiara, em como seu coração ficou ainda mais acelerado, em como seus músculos ficaram sem forças.

Ele pousou as duas mãos na cintura dela, apertando-a com uma força até mesmo surpreendente, no mesmo momento em que ele abria os lábios e a forçava a fazer o mesmo. A língua dele encontrou a língua dela, buscando senti-la lentamente. Alexandra nunca fora sequer beijada, mas não pensava muito sobre isso, ele parecia ter a experiência necessária para conduzi-la de uma forma sublime, e logo ela pegou-se reagindo de uma forma nada comum ao toque dele.

Os braços dela foram timidamente em direção ao pescoço dele, pousando nos ombros fortes. Ele percebeu ali a chance de senti-la melhor, e logo colou o seu corpo ao dela, prensando-a na madeira do alvo e sentindo as curvas que o corpo dela possuía.

Alexandra perdeu a força nas pernas, mas ele parecia disposto a sustentá-la, caso ela quisesse se jogar no chão. A força com que ele a prensava na madeira dizia como ele a desejava. Alexandra correspondeu a tudo. E se amaldiçoou por isso. Não queria ter aquela reação, não queria sentir desejo por aquele rei, não queria percorrer o caminho que seus pais traçaram...

Mas ele era tão bom naquilo, os lábios dele deixavam os pensamentos dela incoerentes, e ela conseguia apenas focar-se na sensação das mãos de Edmund passeando pelo corpo dela, no modo como a mão dele apertou a cintura dela, enquanto a outra segurava os cabelos da nuca dela com possessividade.

Ela arfou ao sentir os lábios dele finalmente a deixando, plantando um beijo até mesmo carinhoso no queixo dela comparado ao que ele acabara de dar, para depois mordiscar levemente o lábio inferior da garota. O gosto dela era tão bom...

Edmund fechou os olhos.

- Ninguém precisa saber disso.

Ele respondeu a pergunta que ela tentara fazer, de uma forma sensual e até mesmo divertida. Alexandra estava sem fôlego, e parecia ter se esquecido de como falava. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, no mesmo momento em que Edmund puxava a flecha amarela do alvo e a jogava para a grama.

- Vamos... precisamos ir.

Ele gesticulou para que ela o acompanhasse, algo que ela fez de forma automática, tendo plena consciência de suas pernas trêmulas e de sua cabeça levemente perturbada depois de tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> olá! Estou colocando essa nota apenas para dizer que esse mês postei a primeira parte de um conto erótico original que escrevi. Caso tenham interesse, o endereço do perfil de originais está no meu perfil do FF. Obrigada e espero que me acompanhem por lá também! :D


	9. Limites

**Limites**

Três dias separavam a grande festa de Nárnia e aquele dia que acabara de começar. Apenas três dias. Algum tempo atrás, Alexandra acharia aquilo tudo uma tortura, mas estava um pouco surpresa em achar que três dias era muito pouco, e ela conseguiria passá-los naquele lugar calmamente e sem realmente perceber.

Ela remexeu-se na cama, tentando de toda forma esquecer um pouco os últimos pensamentos que tomavam sua mente. Mas não estava obtendo sucesso naquilo. Cada vez que queria desviar-se das imagens do dia anterior, elas invadiam sua memória e obrigavam-na a pensar em tudo. Em pensar nele. E em como ele prensara o corpo forte ao seu, em como ele correra as mãos pelo corpo dela de forma contida e ao mesmo tempo ousada.

Em como os lábios dele eram quentes...

Ela remexeu a cabeça, tentando tirar tais pensamentos da mente pela milésima vez desde que abrira os olhos. Edmund deixou claro para ela que não tinha intenções de fazer parte de um casamento em breve. Um casamento que era secretamente desejado por ambas as famílias, mas que era visto como algo temido pelas vítimas.

Ela ficou um pouco mais tranquila com aquilo. Edmund não queria casar-se. Ela também não. Então o que havia acontecido ontem fora meramente um beijo. Um insignificante beijo.

Ela olhou para a massa disforme que estava ao lado dela, indicando que Pallas não parecia apta a acordar tão cedo. Alexandra fez uma careta e cutucou a pantera com o cotovelo, fazendo-a abrir os olhos amarelados e espreguiçar-se levemente, no mesmo momento que Alexandra finalmente se descobria e saía da cama.

A primeira coisa que percebeu ao levantar-se foi que dormira demais. A posição do sol indicava que já estavam quase no meio do dia. Ela abriu ainda mais as cortinas, fazendo os raios inundarem o cômodo e consequentemente baterem na cama. Pallas fez um barulho estranho e desceu do colchão, indo em direção à garota, que caminhava para a varanda.

Os olhos violetas de Alexandra captaram algo novo naquele lugar no momento em que seus pés tocaram a varanda. Havia um jarro de flores em cima da mesa que ficava ali. Ela se aproximou, observando com real fascínio e espanto os lírios branquíssimos. O seu preferido.

Um sorriso nasceu em seu rosto, no mesmo momento em que os olhos violetas captavam a existência de um bilhete dobrado embaixo do jarro. As mãos pegaram a folha com avidez, e logo ela abriu o recado.

"_Eu espero que ninguém saiba do ocorrido da noite passada. Mas ficaria feliz que você não se esquecesse."_

Não estava assinado. E nem precisaria estar. Alexandra sabia exatamente quem havia escrito aquilo. Ela pegou um dos lírios do jarro, levando-o ao nariz e aspirando o perfume peculiar da flor. Perguntou-se mentalmente como Edmund havia descoberto que eram exatamente os brancos de que ela mais gostava, julgando que ela não tinha lhe revelado especificamente a cor preferida.

Depois outras perguntas surgiram. Algumas mais importantes. Como ele havia conseguido colocar aquele jarro ali? Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente de que o jarro não estava na mesa quando ela fora dormir na noite passada. Alguma criada havia entrado durante a manhã para colocá-lo? Pior, Edmund em pessoa havia o posto ali? Ela pensou com calma. Ele teria que atravessar o quarto para conseguir deixar o jarro naquela mesa, e Pallas tinha um sono leve. A pantera não iria deixá-lo entrar ali.

De qualquer maneira, ela temeu a possível falta de privacidade.

Não teve mais tempo para dedicar sua atenção às flores, logo uma batida na porta soou pelo quarto e ela pediu gentilmente que entrasse. Sua mãe apareceu pelo vão da porta, no mesmo momento em que Pallas percebia que fora liberada e saía do quarto a fim de comer algo.

- Alexandra?

- Estou aqui na varanda.

A filha respondeu, observando a mãe se aproximar do local. Os olhos azuis de Aurora correram livremente pelas belas flores que estavam no jarro.

- Que flores lindas. As recebeu de quem?

Perguntou, visivelmente desconfiada. Algo em seu instinto materno lhe dizia que as flores não foram dadas por qualquer pessoa. Eram as preferidas da filha. Alexandra escondeu rapidamente o bilhete de Edmund e deu de ombros, virando-se completamente para a mãe.

- Eu não sei. Quando acordei, já estavam aqui.

Mentiu, sabendo que Aurora conseguira captar aquilo com facilidade. Mas sua mãe não a pressionou, apenas sorriu para a filha.

- Você dormiu bastante hoje. O almoço será servido daqui alguns minutos. Preciso que você desça comigo.

Alexandra desanimou no mesmo momento. Um almoço naquele castelo significava mesa farta e cheia. E isso incluía todos os reis de Nárnia. Ela não queria ver Edmund, não naquele momento. Não sabia como iria fitá-lo depois do que ocorrera no dia anterior. Sentia seu rosto esquentar-se levemente apenas ao pensar naquilo.

- Eu... eu vou comer no quarto hoje.

- Posso saber o motivo? – Aurora perguntou, não gostando muito da decisão da filha.

- Eu... eu estou com um pouco de calor hoje, e meio indisposta.

Aquilo era testar a inteligência de Aurora. Ela sabia que a filha nunca adoecia, quanto mais ficava indisposta. Mas ela também sabia que se Alexandra estava um pouco decidida a ficar ali dentro, havia um motivo forte para isso. Ela deu de ombros calmamente, parecendo ignorar a filha.

- Tudo bem, Alex. Hoje o dia está incomum. Os reis de Nárnia saíram cedo e até agora não voltaram...

Aurora deixou no ar aquela nova informação, e Alexandra captou-a facilmente, a expressão do seu rosto mudando de forma rápida, indicando que sua decisão também já havia se alterado.

- Eu posso ignorar minha indisposição para almoçar com minha mãe, contudo.

Ela disse. Aurora pediu para que a filha se vestisse e Alexandra saiu da varanda, caminhando para o armário a fim de pegar um vestido. Os olhos azuis da rainha brilharam ao ver os lírios repousados na jarra. Algo estava acontecendo. Ela só não sabia o que. Ainda. Era uma mulher astuta o suficiente para saber que o comportamento da filha estava estranho naquela tarde, mas ainda mais astuta para saber que, se ela tocasse nesse assunto com Alexandra, a garota ia se fechar ainda mais, dificultando o que Aurora queria.

- Mãe? Vamos?

A filha a chamou e ela voltou-se para a grande porta da varanda, saindo dali e cortando o quarto junto à filha. Andaram até o corredor, descendo as escadas e entrando na sala que era servida as refeições. Não havia ninguém ali, contrariando o pensamento que Alexandra tivera minutos antes.

Ela se sentou à mesa, no mesmo momento em que Aurora sentava em frente à filha. Pallas entrou na sala minutos depois, deitando-se aos pés de Alexandra e fechando os olhos. A garota olhou para a pantera, sabendo que ela havia sido alimentada há pouco tempo.

Começou a se servir do que estava ali, sentindo o cheiro delicioso de tudo. Ela pulou os pratos que continham algum tipo de carne. Escolhia qual molho ia despejar sobre o arroz quando alguém entrou na sala, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Era Felipe.

Alexandra percebeu que até mesmo os seus músculos haviam ficado tensos com a presença dele, mas tentou ignorar aquilo, começando a comer. Aurora olhava os dois calmamente, mas algo no olhar de sua mãe lhe dizia que ela estava atenta a qualquer coisa.

- Boa tarde, Felipe.

A rainha desejou. Felipe desejou boa tarde às duas no mesmo momento, parecendo até mesmo de bom humor. Aurora decidiu puxar conversa enquanto a filha se distraía com a comida.

- Dois reinos chegarão a Nárnia hoje. Acho que a festa será ainda maior do que imaginávamos.

- Com certeza. – Felipe concordou. – Só acho no mínimo estranho o rei Peter exigir uma reunião com cada rei de cada reino depois dessa festa.

Aurora preferiu não responder àquilo. Sabia que era indiscrição comentar sobre assuntos reais sem que os reis estivessem presentes. Mas Felipe não parecia ter a mesma educação da rainha.

- Às vezes o rei Peter que tratar de assuntos reais.

Alexandra palpitou, tentando finalizar a questão com algo banal. Mas infelizmente tudo o que ela falava com aquele garoto era combustível para que ele a provocasse.

- Você deve estar certa, julgando que é uma garota, e garotas entendem muito de assuntos do reino. Principalmente de assuntos importantes.

Aurora percebeu a filha fechar os olhos e abri-los momentaneamente. Reconheceu ali um dos gestos característicos da filha de que ela estava começando a ficar impaciente. Felipe percebeu a alteração de humor da garota e animou-se ainda mais.

- Isso não me surpreenderia. – ele disse em um tom de deboche, mas que fora velado com uma risada bem humorada, anulando qualquer possível repreensão por parte das duas. –Afinal, você parece mais um garoto, não é?

Ele deu uma garfada na comida, finalmente calando-se. Mas o estrago já havia sido feito. Alexandra começou a perder o controle. A filha apertava os talheres com uma força incomum e seus olhos violetas infelizmente começavam a escurecer. Aurora percebeu que estava na hora de interferir naquela conversa.

Levantou-se calmamente, mas logo a sua pose de rainha e superior ali ficou claro perante os dois. Juntou as duas mãos em frente ao corpo e olhou para Felipe com atenção.

- Príncipe Felipe, creio que agora não seja o momento certo para que você diga certas coisas. Estamos comendo, isso pode soar desagradável, como se você quisesse azedar nossa refeição. O que eu sei que é mentira.

Felipe ficou extremamente desconfortável com a observação da rainha. Aurora continuou o fitando, e já ia pedir para Alexandra acompanhá-la e deixar a mesa quando duas pessoas entraram na sala de jantar. Eram Lucy e Susan.

Aurora voltou a se sentar e Alexandra voltou a dedicar sua atenção ao prato à frente. A chegada das rainhas de Nárnia fez com que o clima mudasse rapidamente, e logo que Lucy sentou-se à mesa, perguntou sobre o que todos ali estavam falando para terem rostos tão sérios.

- Nada de importante. – Felipe ressaltou. – Estávamos apenas conversando sobre o gosto peculiar de Alexandra.

Ele completou, deixando aquilo no ar. Lucy sorriu, não percebendo a provocação por trás das palavras do príncipe. Ela começou a se servir. Todos ficaram em silêncio por breves minutos, até Aurora decidir que já estava na hora de terem um assunto tranquilo para que a raiva de Alexandra se desviasse do garoto que estava sentado ao lado dela.

- Alex, querida, a fama que Susan carrega é verdade? Ela é boa no arco e flecha?

Alexandra desviou os olhos do prato e Aurora ficou um pouco mais tranquila ao observar que as orbes voltavam à cor habitual violeta.

- Sim, fiquei impressionada ontem. Você pratica desde pequena?

Alexandra perguntou, no qual Susan sorriu docemente.

- Não desde pequena, mas uso a arma desde que coloquei os pés em Nárnia.

O clima da mesa começou a ficar menos tenso. Alexandra já estava distraída e Aurora voltou a comer do seu suflê. Felipe decidiu finalmente ficar calado, achando o assunto conversado um tanto quanto tedioso.

De repente duas figuras adentraram a sala e Alexandra tentou desviar os olhos, sabendo por instinto exatamente quem eram. Mas a curiosidade venceu, e logo ela fitou os dois reis de Nárnia se aproximando. E ficou um tanto quanto surpresa ao observar que ambos estavam encharcados.

A risada de Lucy ecoou pela sala.

- Ora, vejam. Voltaram nadando para Nárnia, irmãos?

O rosto de Edmund ficou sério no mesmo momento. Ele sentia frio, e a brincadeira da irmã apenas o deixou mais emburrado.

- Não, o mar resolveu nos castigar de surpresa. – ele explicou. – Nunca vi ondas surgirem daquela maneira.

- O barco onde estávamos foi derrubado. Ninguém se machucou, Lucy, foi apenas um susto. – Peter deixou claro ao ver a expressão preocupada da irmã. – Mas achamos aquilo peculiar. Não havia nem mesmo vento forte...

Ele parecia pensar. Aurora não gostou nem um pouco daquilo. Olhou para a filha com visível atenção e preocupação, mas Alexandra não conseguiu sustentar o olhar, logo seus olhos violetas voltaram-se para o prato. Ela cruzou os talheres ali e levantou-se subitamente da mesa, arrancando a atenção de todos.

- Queiram me desculpar... mas estou cansada. Vou ficar um pouco no quarto.

Alexandra anunciou, saindo da sala de jantar e deixando reis, rainhas e príncipe sozinhos. Ela andou até a porta, olhando para Edmund brevemente. Apenas uma troca de olhares. Ele não teve nem ao menos tempo de fitá-la direito, ou tentar alguma conversa para perguntar discretamente se ela havia gostado das flores.

Mas aquilo não o impediu de perceber que a garota estava com raiva. Parecia um pouco alterada. No momento em que Peter sentava-se ao lado de Susan, ele contornou a mesa e sentou-se ao lado da rainha Aurora. Estava se servindo de um pouco de carne quando percebeu que todos estavam distraídos e aquele seria um bom momento para fazer a pergunta.

- Por que ela estava daquele modo?

Ele questionou. Aurora o fitou com atenção, não precisando pensar muito para saber a quem ele se referia. Ela respirou, soltando o ar vagarosamente e dando de ombros com delicadeza.

- Há certas pessoas que não conseguem entender a personalidade peculiar que Alexandra tem.

Os olhos azuis dela pousaram em Felipe. Edmund também não precisou pensar muito para saber a quem a rainha se referia.

* * *

><p>Ela sabia que todos estavam lá embaixo conversando. Se apurasse bem os ouvidos, conseguiria escutar as vozes dos reis de Nárnia, algumas vozes femininas e a voz inconfundível de sua mãe. Após o almoço, Alexandra havia subido para o quarto a fim de se afastar de todas as provocações do príncipe Felipe e de uma possível conversa com Edmund.<p>

Já estava tensa demais.

Andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, tentando se acalmar e sabendo que havia deixado a situação lá embaixo chegar a um ponto crítico. Ela precisava ficar mais tranquila. Como Peter e Edmund disseram, as ondas do mar já estavam mais revoltas. Isso não era um bom sinal.

Alexandra caminhou para a penteadeira nobre que ficava ali perto e com relutância fitou-se nos espelhos, ficando visivelmente aliviada ao constatar que seus olhos estavam violetas, haviam voltado à cor habitual, indicando que ela começava a se acalmar de verdade.

Um barulho na porta chamou a sua atenção, como se algo estivesse arranhando a madeira. Ela revirou os olhos e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a para deixar Pallas passar. A pantera entrou no quarto, antes cheirando o vestido de Alexandra para se certificar de que a garota estava inteira e por onde ela passara desde que saíra da sala de jantar.

Alexandra lembrou-se de que Pallas estava deitada sobre o seus pés enquanto ela almoçava. E não fizera nada para que Felipe calasse a boca, nem mesmo um rosnado de advertência.

- Está ficando desligada, hein?

Ela disse ao animal, que a olhou como se não se importasse. Alexandra sabia por que Pallas não havia dado um sinal de que Felipe estava passando dos limites. Ele nunca passava dos limites das brincadeiras mal educadas e das provocações verbais. Pallas só interferia quando via que a integridade física de Alexandra estava em jogo, e a pantera conhecia bem demais o príncipe para saber que ele não iria encostar um dedo na garota. Era covarde demais para isso.

Alexandra sorriu, de repente sentindo o sono embargar seu corpo. Já estava ali dentro do quarto há horas. O jantar ainda não fora servido, e o crepúsculo começava a dar os primeiros sinais de que a noite se aproximava. Ela bocejou, decidindo dormir um pouco antes de descer para o jantar.

Andou até a cama e sem muita paciência, começou a retirar as diversas almofadas que ficavam ali, jogando-as no chão. Foi quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Um baque soou pelo quarto, fazendo até mesmo Pallas olhar para a origem do som. Um livro havia caído quase aos pés de Alexandra. A garota ajoelhou-se ali e capturou o objeto com as mãos, olhando-o com atenção. Demorou algum tempo para que ela se lembrasse qual livro era aquele. Era o livro que ela havia pedido para Pallas guardar, o livro que subitamente havia aparecido na biblioteca, naquele momento tão estranho.

Ela colocou o livro no móvel e foi até o espelho a fim de se certificar de que seus olhos continuavam violetas. Ao se afastar, percebeu a pantera já deitada na cama, ela estava de olhos fechados, mas Alexandra sabia que o animal não estava dormindo.

Ela voltou a pegar o livro e sentou-se na cama, abrindo-o com visível curiosidade e temor. Porque sabia que o título não era inocente a ponto de ela achar que o livro era coberto de histórias lindas.

- Nárnia e outras Histórias.

Ela disse o título antes esquecido em voz alta, relembrando-o. Abriu o livro e começou a correr os olhos pelas palavras. Tudo o que estava escrito ali não era algo inédito para ela. A criação de Nárnia, o modo como Aslan era visto por todos os animais falantes, como os agora reis de Nárnia chegaram ali.

Alexandra já estava começando a desistir de ler quando ela virou a página e se deparou com um capítulo que tinha como título um nome já conhecido, e, mesmo que ela não quisesse admitir, um nome que lhe despertava interesse.

- Edmund, o Ambicioso.

Alexandra franziu o cenho. O título do rei Edmund era o Justo. E não o Ambicioso. De qualquer maneira, sua curiosidade já estava em um nível que ela não conseguiria parar de ler. Seus olhos correram pelas páginas descobertas e a cada segundo que se passava e a cada frase que ela lia, sua indignação aumentava.

O rei Edmund havia traído seus próprios irmãos por ganância? O famoso rei Edmund havia feito uma parceria com a terrível Feiticeira Branca? A mulher que Nárnia jurou odiar e temer o resto dos seus dias?

Toda a história do rei Edmund estava ali, mas o capítulo focava mais nos seus primeiros meses em Nárnia, quando ele ainda era um garoto. Se ele fizera o que fez com seus irmãos e com Nárnia quando ele ainda era garoto, Alexandra não queria nem mesmo imaginar o que poderia fazer agora, que era um homem feito.

O capítulo acabou subitamente e ela passou a página rapidamente para ver o que teria logo após aquela revelação.

- Anões e suas rivalidades com reis e rainhas de Nárnia.

Alexandra leu em voz alta o segundo capítulo, não querendo acreditar muito naquilo. Suas mãos passaram páginas por páginas, lendo os títulos e pulando as histórias apenas para averiguar algo que ela já tinha quase certeza.

Aquele livro só continha histórias negativas de Nárnia.

O lugar não era tão imaculado como ela imaginara. Ela voltou ao capítulo de Edmund, lendo-o novamente com mais rapidez, como se tivesse esperança de que as letras ali fossem subitamente mudar de lugar e contar outra história, uma história que não iria fazê-la ficar decepcionada.

Mas nada mudara.

Inesperadamente seus olhos lacrimejaram e ela soltou um urro abafado, jogando o livro longe, que bateu na parede e caiu no chão de qualquer forma. Pallas assustou-se com aquilo, mas logo viu Alexandra deitar-se na cama e abraçar a almofada que estava ali perto. Ela tremia um pouco, mas não sabia se era de raiva ou porque continha as lágrimas de descerem. De repente Alexandra sentiu Pallas encostar-se a ela. Olhou-a. Os olhos amarelados do animal a fitavam com visível compreensão.

Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos violetas e ela a conteve antes mesmo de ela descer completamente pelo seu rosto.

- É com uma pessoa assim que minha mãe quer que eu case?

Ela perguntou a Pallas, que apenas aproximou-se mais e deitou-se ao seu lado.

Alexandra abraçou o animal e enfiou o rosto no pelo macio, fechando os olhos.

Dormiu rapidamente, como se seu corpo estivesse cansado demais para pensar mais em tudo aquilo.

* * *

><p>Ela acordou com um barulho a incomodando. Não sabia de onde vinha, não sabia se aquele som era fruto dos seus sonhos e sono, ou se era real. Ela só sabia que aquilo estava a irritando. Com relutância, Alexandra abriu os olhos, percebendo de imediato que o quarto estava escuro. Não totalmente, alguém havia entrado ali e acendido a lareira, deixando o cômodo com uma luz amarelada e aconchegante. Pallas estava sentada ao lado de Alexandra.<p>

A garota olhou para a porta, percebendo que o barulho incômodo vinha de alguém que batia na madeira. Havia perdido a hora de jantar, isso estava mais que claro. Talvez fosse Sarabi com algo para ela comer?

Saiu da cama e andou até a porta, abrindo-a. A pessoa que estava ali não era Sarabi, tampouco alguém que ela esperava. O rei Edmund sorriu ao vê-la. Estava carregando uma bandeja prateada que continha o que parecia o jantar dela. Vê-lo fez com que ela lembrasse o que havia lido horas atrás, tudo o que aquele homem que estava sorrindo de forma inocente para ela foi capaz de fazer.

Ela não conseguiu conter a raiva que se apoderou de seu corpo.

O sorriso de Edmund morreu, e ele a olhou com atenção, franzindo o cenho e parecendo um pouco confuso.

- O que houve com seus olhos?

Ele perguntou. Os olhos de Alexandra eram violetas, mas naquele momento estavam negros como a noite. Não negros como os dele. Havia algo de diferente naquela cor. Até mesmo o brilho parecia ter sumido.

Ela virou-se de costas rapidamente, andando em direção à penteadeira e pousando as mãos ali, respirando fundo.

- Nada... o quarto está escuro.

Respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. Edmund pareceu satisfeito.

- Posso entrar? – ele perguntou.

Ela gesticulou com as mãos para que ele entrasse e Edmund fechou a porta atrás de si, pousando a bandeja em um móvel que estava ali. Fitou-a por alguns minutos e como a garota não disse nada, ele decidiu tentar iniciar uma conversa.

- Eu trouxe o seu jantar...

Silêncio. Alexandra continuava a olhar para as próprias mãos, pensando com calma no que iria fazer. Seus olhos não iam mudar de cor enquanto ele não saísse do quarto dela, então ela permanecia de costas para que ele não suspeitasse de nada.

- Obrigada.

Respondeu secamente. Edmund franziu o cenho novamente. Algo estava errado. Alexandra estava estranha desde a hora do almoço. Aurora havia falado que parte disso era por causa do príncipe Felipe e sua implicância com a garota. Mas ele não era tolo de achar que apenas um garoto mesquinho como Felipe havia a deixado daquele modo pelo resto do dia.

De repente algo lhe veio à mente.

- Alexandra, se está assim por causa daquele bei...

Ela não o deixou continuar, apenas saiu de onde estava, cruzando o quarto e indo até a varanda. Edmund a seguiu, decidido a descobrir o que estava acontecendo com a garota. Ele parou bem perto dela, olhando as costas dela com atenção. Alexandra fitava o grande campo à sua frente. Estava escuro. Ela conseguia observar apenas as sombras das árvores em volta do castelo, bem como o reflexo da água em um riacho próximo.

- Não seja tolo. – ela pediu. – Nem estou pensando naquele beijo.

Edmund não gostou do que ouviu. Não queria admitir a si mesmo, mas beijá-la apenas lhe deu vontade de voltar a fazer aquilo, e tudo o que ele pensava era abraçá-la e tocar aqueles lábios novamente.

- Alexandra...

Ele se aproximou, tentando tocar o ombro dela, mas logo ela se mexeu, esquivando-se do toque dele. Pallas começou a rosnar, os olhos amarelos atentos a tudo. Edmund assustou-se com a pantera, mas logo Alexandra gesticulou para o animal.

- Acalme-se, Pallas.

Ela pediu e a pantera obedeceu no mesmo segundo. Edmund ficou um pouco mais aliviado por isso. O animal era grande e selvagem, diferente dos animais de Nárnia. Silêncio. Conseguiam ouvir apenas o som costumeiro de uma coruja próxima. Alexandra respirou fundo e fez a pergunta, continuando de costas.

- Diga-me, Edmund. Por que os livros de Nárnia são preenchidos por fantasias mentirosas?

Edmund não entendeu o que a garota quis dizer com aquela pergunta.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou, visivelmente confuso.

Alexandra virou-se para ele calmamente. Edmund assustou-se com o que viu. Além da fúria evidente delineando todos os traços daquele rosto antes delicado, os olhos cor violeta naquele momento estavam negros como o céu sobre eles. Uma negritude anormal, o mesmo tom que ele vira no momento em que entrara no quarto.

De repente algo além da coruja cortou o silêncio do quarto. Edmund pôde ouvir claramente o barulho do mar, como se as ondas estivessem perigosas. Mais do que o normal. Ele franziu o cenho. Aquilo era peculiar.

- Alexandra, o que está dizendo?

Ele tornou a perguntar, mas ela não o respondeu, apenas entrou no quarto novamente. Pallas estava no canto do cômodo, como se soubesse que não precisava interferir, que a garota faria o trabalho sozinha. Edmund a acompanhou, seus olhos escuros correndo pela pantera e voltando a fitar a garota.

Alexandra pegou o livro que lera horas atrás e jogou com pouca educação em cima de Edmund, que capturou o objeto com facilidade, fitando a capa do livro rapidamente. A fisionomia dele mudou no mesmo instante. Edmund não precisava folhear o livro para saber seu conteúdo. Alexandra percebeu rapidamente que o rei de Nárnia sabia qual livro era aquele.

Edmund voltou a fitá-la. Ela ainda conseguia detectar preocupação no olhar dele, mas ele agora estava mais sério, como se estivesse com raiva.

- Onde achou isso?

Ele perguntou, visivelmente irritado.

Alexandra queria respondê-lo bruscamente. Mas ao pensar sobre a resposta, percebeu que não sabia dizer realmente onde havia achado aquele livro. Depois se lembrou daquela noite na biblioteca, e em como aquele livro havia aparecido misteriosamente. Mas não deu essa informação para ele.

- Andou escondendo o livro, rei Edmund?

Perguntou, para irritá-lo.

- Esse livro é uma visão deturpada de tudo o que já aconteceu em Nárnia, Alexandra.

Ele respondeu de forma séria. Mas Alexandra não estava disposta a acreditar nele tão facilmente.

- É verdade que você preferiu a Feiticeira Branca à sua própria família?

Ela perguntou. E nesse momento percebeu que havia ido longe demais. O rosto dele foi percorrido por uma fúria sem tamanho, e com muita atenção, ela conseguiu captar também tristeza e mágoa. Não queria admitir a si mesma, mas não gostou muito de ver aquilo.

- Eu tinha apenas dez anos, Alexandra! Eu era uma criança! Eu fui enfeitiçado! E paguei por isso!

- A idade não importa, Edmund. E a sua lealdade?

Ela voltou a perguntar, sentindo-se mal com isso. Não queria magoá-lo muito, mas sabia que o fecho da conversa não poderia ser outro. Ela queria entender o motivo para que ele tivesse entregado seus próprios irmãos nas mãos de uma bruxa como a Feiticeira Branca.

Edmund ficou pensativo. Era como se a mente dele tivesse sido transportada para outro lugar. Ele ignorou completamente a presença de Alexandra, bem como a presença perigosa de Pallas. Seus olhos negros estavam fixos em um ponto do chão de madeira. Alexandra estava curiosa para saber quais pensamentos tomavam a mente do rei de Nárnia, mas não perguntou sobre isso. Não tinha aquele direito. Não mais.

- Eu preciso ir.

De repente ele disse, saindo do seu estado pensativo. Ele não a olhou, nem mesmo Pallas. Andou a passos largos até a porta e saiu do quarto, fechando-a logo em seguida e deixando Alexandra sozinha.

Ela não conseguiu conter a raiva que se apoderou do seu corpo. Pegou o vaso de lírios que estava na varanda rapidamente e sem pensar muito, lançou-o na porta. O vaso espatifou, fazendo um barulho horrível em contraste com o silêncio do castelo.

Edmund não estava tão longe para que isso o impedisse de ouvir tudo.

* * *

><p>Peter estava deitado na cama, sentindo seu corpo relaxando à medida que o tempo passava. Alaya estava ao seu lado, sentada em uma poltrona e lendo um livro de aspecto antigo. Ele não sabia que horas eram, mas ao julgar pelo seu cansaço e pelo sono que sentia, sabia que já era tarde. O castelo também estava silencioso, indicando que muitos visitantes já haviam se recolhido e provavelmente já estavam dormindo.<p>

Dois minutos depois desses pensamentos, ele escutou um barulho de alguém batendo em sua porta.

Franziu o cenho. Aquilo quebrava um padrão. Não era algo corriqueiro alguém lhe procurar depois que ele se recolhia com Alaya. A não ser que fosse algo muito importante...

Ele levantou-se da cama rapidamente, algo lhe dizendo que a pessoa que estava do outro lado não bateria em sua porta por qualquer motivo. Cortou o cômodo a passos largos e abriu a porta rapidamente.

Era Edmund. Estava levemente pálido e ainda com suas roupas de cavalaria, ao contrário de Peter, que usava apenas um gibão simples e uma calça de lã.

- Edmund, o que houve?

Edmund não respondeu de imediato, olhou para dentro do quarto e percebeu que Alaya olhava para os dois com visível curiosidade.

- Pode me acompanhar? – ele perguntou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Precisamos conversar, Peter. – ele levantou o braço, mostrando o livro que Alexandra jogara em seu rosto minutos atrás. – Agora.


	10. Ameaça

**Ameaça **

Peter fitou quase com espanto o livro que estava na mão de Edmund, e percebeu de imediato que o irmão não havia lhe chamado por qualquer motivo.

- O que está havendo, Peter?

Alaya apareceu ao lado do rei, e Edmund foi esperto o bastante para esconder o livro, mesmo que ela não fosse entender absolutamente nada se o visse. Peter olhou para a noiva e sorriu calmamente.

- Nada de grave, querida. Apenas problemas do reino... – ele deu um beijo tenro na testa da garota. – Volte para o quarto, sim? Não me espere acordada... terei que sair por algumas horas.

Alaya não gostou muito da resposta. Não pelo fato de ter que ir dormir sozinha, mas por ser perceptiva e detectar facilmente a preocupação nos olhos do noivo e de Edmund. Mas ela sabia o seu lugar, e quando reis se juntavam para decidir ou discutir algo importante, era papel da rainha, ou no caso dela, futura rainha, entender aquilo e se retirar.

- Tudo bem... deixarei uma vela acesa.

Ela disse, afastando-se da porta. Peter fechou-a no mesmo segundo, não se preocupando em colocar algum sapato e andando descalço ao lado do irmão. Os dois caminharam pelo corredor, encontrando facilmente a porta branca que dava acesso à sala que os irmãos normalmente se reuniam para tratar de assuntos importantes.

Assim que Edmund fechou a porta, Peter abriu a boca.

- Onde encontrou esse livro? – ele perguntou.

- Estava com Alexandra... – Edmund respondeu, franzindo o cenho. – Ela não quis me dizer onde o achou.

Travou o maxilar. Peter percebeu que o irmão estava um pouco irritado, e nem ao menos perdeu seu tempo perguntando o motivo. Se Alexandra estava com aquele livro, seria mais que normal a garota abri-lo e lê-lo.

- Isso não é nada bom, Edmund...

Peter disse com calma, deixando aquilo no ar, no mesmo momento em que se sentava em um sofá que estava ali perto. A lareira estava acesa, indicando que os animais do castelo faziam seu trabalho de deixar sempre um cômodo à disposição para conversas reais.

Edmund começou a andar de um lado para outro, visivelmente impaciente. Passava as mãos nos cabelos negros de minuto a minuto, bagunçando-os um pouco.

- Você tem realmente certeza de que esse livro estava desaparecido?

Peter perguntou, fazendo Edmund parar e fitá-lo.

- Sim. Pois eu mesmo o deixei no Castelo Branco, na última vez em que visitei aquele lugar amaldiçoado.

* * *

><p>Susan e Lucy olhavam para Peter atenção, mas o sono e o cansaço eram facilmente detectados nos olhos das garotas. Estavam de camisola, e percebia-se visivelmente que haviam sido acordadas de súbito. Peter mostrava o livro para as garotas, dizendo como Edmund o achara e o que aquilo poderia significar. Susan e Lucy sabiam a origem do livro, e sabiam também o conteúdo das páginas.<p>

Edmund estava em silêncio. Seus olhos escuros fitavam com intensidade algo afora dali através da janela de vidro da sala. Os braços estavam cruzados diante do peito forte, e ele preferia ficar quieto a ter que tomar uma decisão impensada.

Sua paciência já estava no limite.

Um barulho na porta fez com que todos se calassem. Peter pediu para que a pessoa entrasse. Um fauno enfiou a cabeça na fresta que havia aberto, observando com os olhos atentos e esperando o sinal de algum rei ou rainha para que pudesse entrar completamente. Peter deu esse sinal, e no momento em que o fauno fechou a porta, o rei começou a dar ordens.

- Me desculpe por tê-lo chamado tão tarde, Sr. Caeter. Mas a situação me obriga a isso.

- Estou à sua disposição, rei Peter. – o fauno fez uma reverência.

- Quero que você mande cartas para todos os reinos próximos e mande os animais mais velozes voarem até os reinos mais distantes.

- E o que devo escrever nas cartas, senhor?

- Quero que todos estejam presentes no mais tardar amanhã na parte da noite.

Peter disse com convicção e o fauno apenas gesticulou afirmativamente.

- E se alguns reis não chegarem a tempo? – Lucy perguntou, sempre vendo pontos diferentes da situação.

- Não posso arriscar, Lucy. Preciso dos reis aqui. – Peter respondeu.

- Não acha que está exagerando, irmão? – Susan interveio.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um breve momento. Edmund continuava a fitar o reino lá fora, enquanto o fauno olhava tudo com atenção, não querendo perder nada para que seus serviços fossem perfeitos. Peter respirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos loiros.

- Eu apenas quero deixar todos os reinos avisados do que pode acontecer... – ele respondeu a irmã. – Todos precisam saber o significado desse livro aparecer do modo como apareceu.

- Alguns reinos ainda não chegaram, mas estão a caminho. – Lucy disse, tentando acalmar a todos. – O marido de Aurora não deve estar longe.

- Aurora pode representar o rei Borges, caso ele não chegue a tempo.

Peter respondeu, terminando a questão e gesticulando para que o fauno saísse e começasse a distribuir as cartas. O animal fez outra reverência e saiu rapidamente para atender o pedido do rei.

Edmund continuou a fitar a janela, seus pensamentos um pouco mais sombrios do que os pensamentos dos irmãos.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Alexandra estava deitada na cama, sentindo seu corpo levemente dormente, algo que não sentia há anos, desde que caíra das costas de Kiara. Alexandra não era muito acostumada à dor, mas sabia que o desconforto físico era puramente tensão por causa da noite horrível que havia tido.<p>

- Alex, querida, por que não desceu para o almoço?

Aurora perguntou, visivelmente curiosa com aquela questão. Estava sentada ao lado da filha, e acariciava o cabelo ondulado da garota com lentidão.

- Não senti fome, mãe.

Ela respondeu, deixando a rainha preocupada. Aquilo era incomum. Alexandra nunca estava indisposta. Mas não teve tempo de pensar muito sobre isso. Logo um barulho de alguém batendo na porta soou pelo quarto. Alexandra nem teve a curiosidade de olhar quem era, sabia que Edmund nunca iria bater novamente em seu quarto. Não depois da conversa tensa que haviam tido.

Aurora caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a com cuidado. Um centauro estava ali. Pallas olhava tudo com atenção. Mesmo que fosse corriqueiro, ainda não estava completamente acostumada aos animais de Nárnia. O centauro sorriu ao ver a rainha.

- Boa tarde, Aurora. – ele fez um pequeno cortejo. – O rei Peter solicita a sua presença imediatamente.

Mesmo que o fauno tivesse falado aquilo com calma, Aurora sentiu que o pedido era diferente. O centauro estava sério. Ela gesticulou afirmativamente.

- O almoço da garota Alexandra será entregue em seu próprio quarto dentro de poucos minutos.

O centauro comunicou, deixando bem claro que ninguém ficava sem se alimentar por muito tempo em Nárnia. Aurora sorriu, olhando para Alexandra e saindo do quarto, fechando a porta rapidamente ao fazer isso.

Alexandra ficou curiosa quanto ao pedido peculiar do rei Peter, mas sabia que nada adiantaria perguntar à sua mãe. Ela nunca lhe dizia nada quando o assunto era importante, ou quando o assunto era designado apenas às rainhas e aos reis. Fechou o rosto, sentindo-se ainda mais mal humorada. Não queria ser tratada como uma criança, não queria ninguém entrando em seu quarto para lhe servir como se ela fosse incapaz de descer até a cozinha por vontade própria.

Deitou-se novamente na cama, procurando se acalmar e pensar em vários motivos para que sua mãe fosse chamada pelo rei Peter.

* * *

><p>A primeira coisa que Aurora percebeu ao entrar na sala em que fora chamada era que aquilo era uma reunião. Claramente. Uma reunião importante, ao julgar o número alto de reis e representantes reais que estavam sentados na grande mesa de mogno, um móvel que ela apreciou verdadeiramente. Mas ela não podia perder o seu tempo com aquele tipo de apreciação, ela sabia que aquela reunião não era para decidir algo da festa que estava por vir. Aquilo era sério.<p>

Ela correu os olhos pelos reis presentes, percebendo de imediato como estavam tensos. As rainhas Lucy e Susan estavam sentadas na ponta da mesa, junto aos irmãos. O rei Peter levantou-se quando Aurora entrou pela porta, que foi fechada logo em seguida por um urso. Aurora percebeu que ela fora a última a chegar.

- Sente-se, Aurora. Por favor.

Peter pediu gentilmente e ela obedeceu rapidamente, sentando-se em uma cadeira vazia que ficava próxima ao centro da mesa. Peter esperou-a se sentar e logo depois correu os olhos azuis por todos os presentes da sala.

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando o motivo dessa reunião. Creio que estejam acostumados a isso, julgando pelo rosto sério que possuem nesse momento. Vocês sabem que quando um rei convoca outros reis, não é por uma questão muito boa.

Aurora franziu o cenho. Ela não sabia dessa regra básica. Sabia que assuntos reais e sérios eram tratados em reuniões, ela só não sabia que tais assuntos eram quase sempre de cunho ruim como o rei de Nárnia falara. Peter a olhou brevemente.

- Aurora está representando o rei Borges. Há também alguns representantes de outros reinos que não chegarão a tempo. – ele respirou fundo. – Eu tinha essa reunião programada para depois da festa que daremos em Nárnia, mas devido às circunstâncias, eu tive que adiantá-la.

- Está nos deixando mais nervosos, Peter. O que houve?

Um dos reis das Ilhas Solitárias perguntou, visivelmente ansioso pela resposta. Peter estava sério, e sua fisionomia não mudou ao dar a notícia.

- Creio que nos próximos meses, semanas ou até mesmo dias, devemos ser mais cautelosos. O que todos em Nárnia e nos reinos ao redor temiam pode acontecer a qualquer momento. É bem provável que as chances do retorno da Feiticeira Branca sejam eminentes.

No mesmo momento surgiu um burburinho na sala. Todos ficaram assustados com a notícia dada de forma brusca. Aurora ficou alarmada. Não conhecia a Feiticeira Branca, mas sabia do que ela era capaz. Felizmente o seu reino estava longe demais dos arredores de Nárnia para que ela tivesse se preocupado na época. Mas agora ela estava em Nárnia, e Borges estava navegando na direção daquele reino. E havia Alexandra, sua pequena Alexandra, que também estava ali.

- Por que estão assustados? – um dos representantes de um rei perguntou. – Afinal, somos muitos. A Feiticeira Branca é uma só.

Aquilo pareceu acalmar o ânimo de todos, até Peter olhar atentamente para Edmund. O moreno até então estava calado e fora até mesmo esquecido, mas logo quando ele se levantou, todos se calaram.

- A Feiticeira Branca pode ser apenas uma só, mas seu poder de persuasão é grande e ela possui seguidores por todos os reinos. Seguidores que podem estar infiltrados em qualquer castelo. Ela já foi a responsável pela destruição de vários mundos, dentre eles Felinda, Bramandin e Soloris. E já tentou tomar Nárnia para si ao menos duas vezes...

- Mas isso é impossível! Para fazer isso tudo, ela teria que ter...

- Mais de mil anos. E ela tem.

Edmund cortou o rei que tentara falar. Todos olharam para o moreno com pavor gravado nas linhas do rosto. Ele suspirou. Sabia que a verdade ia deixá-los inseguros e até mesmo acabar com a paz entre os reinos. Afinal, o ser humano era egoísta por natureza. Por que alguns reinos se arriscariam a entrar em uma guerra contra uma feiticeira tão poderosa se seus lares estavam tão distantes dali? Por que arriscar o próprio pescoço se eles poderiam pegar o primeiro barco e voltar para a casa?

Edmund podia até mesmo ver tais perguntas pairando nas mentes de alguns reis sentados naquela mesa. E por mais que doesse a informação, ele tratou de respondê-las.

- Se estão pensando que a Feiticeira irá deixar seus reinos em paz, vocês podem esquecer. Ela instalou um inverno de cem anos em Nárnia, e ficou totalmente perturbada ao ser destronada pela segunda vez. Ela estava destruída quando a deixamos, pelo menos era o que pensávamos. Pelo visto suas forças estão voltando, e a vingança deve aumentar conforme sua força aumenta. – Edmund olhou todos com atenção. – Ela não vai parar até escravizar todos os reinos desse mundo.

* * *

><p>A reunião já havia acabado há muito tempo, mas alguns reis decidiram por ficar ali na sala, dando um pouco mais da sua atenção ao assunto. Muitos voltaram para os castelos de Nárnia de forma abatida, outros alarmados, mas todos acreditaram quando o rei Edmund dissera que a Feiticeira Branca não iria deixar em paz nenhum reino.<p>

Aurora era uma das poucas que permaneceu ali. Estava atenta a tudo. Sabia que na sua posição teria que ficar ali. Borges iria querer saber de tudo quando chegasse a Nárnia, e mesmo que o rei Peter fosse deixar o rei a par de tudo, ele sempre gostava da opinião de sua rainha e esposa.

- Vocês possuem alguma evidência de que a Feiticeira Branca retornou?

O silêncio da sala foi quebrado quando Aurora fez a pergunta. Peter olhou para seu irmão e Edmund respirou fundo, retirando de uma gaveta ali perto um livro de aspecto antigo e estranho. Ele colocou gentilmente o livro em frente à rainha.

- Deixei esse livro no castelo da Feiticeira Branca no último dia em que a vi.

Edmund explicou. Aurora perguntou-se o que o rei de Nárnia havia feito para estar no castelo de uma feiticeira inimiga convicta do reino dele, mas não fez essa pergunta em voz alta. Ele voltou a falar.

- Esse livro estava na posse de sua filha.

Aquela informação pegou Aurora desprevenida. Alexandra estava com um livro daqueles? Ela havia lido o título, e ao julgar pela capa, o conteúdo das páginas não era nada bom. Peter percebeu a confusão no rosto da rainha.

- Antes de ser destruída, a Feiticeira Branca nos disse que ao vingar-se, começaria pelos laços mais fracos. – Peter disse.

- Devo presumir que está chamando minha filha de fraca, Peter?

Ela perguntou, visivelmente chateada com a observação dele. Peter percebeu que havia feito uma escolha infeliz de palavras. Ele negou com a cabeça, disposto a acabar com o mal entendido. Olhou para Edmund, mas depois sua atenção voltou para a rainha.

- Talvez ela saiba que o reino de Nárnia e seu reino querem Edmund e Alexandra juntos.

- Eles ainda nem tiveram contato. – Aurora tratou de acabar com aquela possibilidade.

Um silêncio desconfortável predominou na sala, até Edmund desviar os olhos para a janela.

- Eu beijei Alexandra dias atrás. – ele confessou.

Aquela informação pegou todos desprevenidos. Ninguém sabia do ocorrido no campo de arco e flecha. Apenas ele e Alexandra, e ele queria muito manter assim, mas sabia que as circunstâncias pediam o contrário. Aurora o olhou assustada, como se fosse impossível alguém beijar sua filha sem que ela percebesse a mudança na garota. Mas ela não teve tempo de perguntar nada sobre aquilo, logo um rei que ainda estava presente deu a sua opinião.

- Se aquela bruxa está sabendo do envolvimento dos dois, ela pode já ter espiões em Nárnia. Se isso for verdade, teremos que ter ainda mais cuidado no dia da festa, quando todos os reinos estiverem reunidos.

Todos concordaram. Edmund não havia pensado naquilo. Se o maldito livro havia caído exatamente nas mãos de Alexandra, a Feiticeira já sabia da garota e de como ela poderia mudar a vida de Edmund. E se ela sabia, alguém ali dentro havia contado a ela, julgando que ela não teria a coragem de aparecer em Nárnia se ainda não estivesse na posse de todo o seu poder.

Aurora ainda pensava no beijo que sua filha havia compartilhado com o rei Edmund.

- Os invernos na Arquelândia estão cada vez mais rigorosos. No último, conseguimos até mesmo avistar um pouco de neve ao sul. Eu achei que era apenas uma coincidência, mas hoje vejo que pode ser fruto de algo mais sério.

O rei da Arquelândia falou, parecendo pensativo no processo. Peter e Edmund ficaram ainda mais alarmados. Lucy escrevia freneticamente em pergaminhos e Aurora ainda pensava no beijo que sua filha havia compartilhado com o rei Edmund.

Peter levantou-se de onde estava.

- O máximo que podemos fazer agora e reforçar a guarda de Nárnia e ficarmos atentos. Por hora, quero que todos descansem e não alarmem as pessoas. Apenas os reis estão envolvidos nisso. Uma festa está para ser oferecida aqui. Quero todos descansados e alegres no dia.

Os reis concordaram de bom grado. Estavam cansados. A noite já havia caído em Nárnia e a sala estava escura. Todos queriam sair dali e ir para seus quartos a fim de descansar o corpo e, se possível, a mente. Eles se retiraram, um a um, até que restassem apenas os reis e rainhas de Nárnia. E Aurora.

Ela esperou pacientemente Lucy organizar todos os pergaminhos e colocá-los em uma gaveta, trancando-a logo sem seguida e saindo da sala ao lado de Susan. Esperou Peter dizer as últimas palavras para Edmund e sair, desejando boa noite a todos.

Ela esperou Edmund estar só para se aproximar do rei, percebendo de imediato que ele ficara tenso ao vê-la andar em sua direção.

- Edmund. Peço que tenha paciência com Alexandra.

Aurora pediu gentilmente. Edmund virou-se bruscamente para a rainha.

- Alexandra me julgou muito mal, Aurora. Não quero esse tipo de pessoa perto de mim.

Depois ele percebeu o que havia dito, e para quem havia dito. Não entendeu o motivo súbito da violência verbal e da falta de paciência.

- Me desculpe.

Ele pediu, abaixando o tom de voz. Mas Aurora o olhava de uma forma diferente demais para não ser notada, e não parecia muito ofendida com as palavras dele.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu entendo você. Alexandra faz isso com as pessoas.

- Como? – ele perguntou, não entendendo absolutamente nada do que a rainha havia dito.

- O que eu quero dizer, Edmund. – Aurora desconversou para evitar falar sobre aquilo. – É que Alexandra precisará de ajuda caso a feiticeira retorne.

- Alexandra tem a sua pantera. Pallas, não é esse o nome?

- Além da proteção física, Alexandra precisará de boas e corretas palavras. Algo que Pallas não pode proporcionar a ela.

Aurora disse por fim, dando as costas ao rei e saindo da sala. Edmund ficou só pela primeira vez durante horas, e pensou seriamente nas palavras da rainha que havia acabado de sair dali. Ele só não sabia se estava disposto a ajudar uma garota que o via com os olhos que Alexandra o via.

Ele olhou para o teto, pedindo mentalmente a Aslan por paciência.


	11. A Festa

**A Festa**

Finalmente o grande dia da festa em Nárnia chegara. Alexandra estava enlouquecendo. Não por causa da festa, mas porque tinha dois dias que estava trancada dentro do quarto. Ela se perguntava a todo o momento o motivo de estar trancafiada ali, mas sabia que parte disso era para evitar conversar com pessoas que ela não queria no momento. Como Edmund.

Ela não era tola em achar que ele ia procurá-la. Estava mais que claro que ele saíra daquele quarto chateado. Aliás, não só chateado, mas com um sentimento que ela entendia melhor. Raiva. E parte da raiva que ela sentia era o motivo de estar trancada no quarto. Não podia arriscar-se a ter mais conversas tensas.

Mas ela precisava sair um pouco. Sentir o sol em sua pele, o cheiro da grama invadindo seu nariz. Precisava ver pessoas e animais, precisava de distrações naquele momento, pois muitas perguntas perturbavam sua mente. Uma de suas preocupações era sua mãe, Aurora. Desde que ela saíra daquele quarto para ir naquela maldita reunião marcada de última hora pelos reis de Nárnia, ela estava estranha. Alexandra conseguia distinguir a preocupação nos olhos da mãe, mas não era tola a ponto de perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Se Aurora fora chamada em particular e para representar seu pai, o assunto era delicado e não cabia a ela xeretar em assuntos reais, mesmo que fosse tecnicamente uma princesa.

Fungou, saindo da varanda e indo em direção ao armário. Escolheu um longo vestido amarelo e deslizou-o pelo corpo rapidamente, decidindo finalmente sair daquele quarto. Pallas a olhava de forma significativa. A pantera só havia se afastado do quarto para se alimentar, e acompanhou o recolhimento de Alexandra por dois dias. Então o animal ficou especialmente grato quando ela colocou as sandálias e o chamou com um gesto de mãos.

Ela saiu do castelo rapidamente, ficando grata quando a luz do sol bateu em sua pele. Não foi à estrebaria pegar Kiara, precisava andar um pouco, sentir a grama alta bater em seu tornozelo. Pallas a acompanhava, visivelmente animada com a possiblidade de correr pelo campo.

- Pode ir.

Alexandra praticamente leu a mente da pantera, e logo o animal estava correndo, tentando pegar em vão alguns passarinhos que levantavam voo assim que percebiam a presença do perigo. Alexandra sorriu, às vezes Pallas parecia uma criança enclausurada no corpo de um felino.

Ela andou por bons minutos, não tendo a consciência do sol ficando mais fraco a cada passada que ela dava. Suas pernas lhe levaram para árvores próximas, e quando ela percebeu, as plantas começaram a ficar mais espaçadas, deixando aparecer o que parecia ser um bosque.

Os olhos violetas de Alexandra correram pelo local, apreciando cada flor que havia ali, sentindo o vento ameno que batia em seu rosto e até mesmo o cheiro adocicado que as plantas emanavam. O lugar parecia... sagrado. Ela deu dois passos à frente, mas parou de chofre quando distinguiu uma silhueta recortada contra as árvores do local.

Era ele.

Edmund estava sentado de forma ereta, os olhos permaneciam fechados. Ele não havia se dado conta da presença da garota ali. Depois de alguns minutos o observando, ela percebeu que os lábios dele estavam se mexendo, mas nenhum som saía de sua boca. Ele estava, obviamente, rezando. Ela permaneceu ali, temendo até mesmo respirar mais alto. O silêncio no bosque lhe dava paz, mas era perigoso caso ela quisesse sair dali sem ser percebida.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela deu meia volta e começou a andar, mas infelizmente seu pé fez contato com um galho seco, quebrando-o. Foi o suficiente para que Edmund abrisse os olhos e olhasse diretamente para a origem do som, ficando um pouco surpreso ao ver Alexandra ali, parada como uma estátua.

Ela queria sair dali, não tinha como explicar a ele como ela havia achado aquele lugar. Mas pensando melhor no assunto, nem mesmo ela sabia como tinha parado ali. Mas ao mesmo tempo, algo lhe dizia para ficar onde estava. Não queria passar a ideia de receio.

- Desde quando é religioso?

Ela perguntou, um pouco de ironia passando entre as palavras. Edmund não respondeu, seus olhos escuros pousaram novamente na grama que estava a sua frente. Ele ficou ali, quieto e calado.

Alexandra achou aquilo um tanto quanto perturbador, e antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, caminhou até o rei e sentou-se ao lado dele, ficando quieta e calada assim como ele estava. O momento parecia pedir aquele tipo de conduta.

- O que está fazendo?

Ele sussurrou, finalmente olhando-a com atenção. Ela não respondeu, apenas permaneceu ali. Ambos não sabiam o que fazer, então ficaram calados, apenas esperando a iniciativa um do outro para iniciar uma possível conversa. Edmund tomou a iniciativa.

- Alexandra, sobre aquele livro...

- Não preciso escutar nenhuma explicação.

Ela o cortou, apoiando-se na grama fofa para se levantar e sair dali, mas antes que pudesse fazer o que pretendia, sentiu uma mão forte pegar seu pulso. Ele a puxou para baixo e ela caiu bruscamente na grama. Edmund a fitou com atenção.

- Você vai me escutar.

Ele achou estranha a sua própria reação, mas não pediu desculpas a ela por ter sido agressivo. No entanto, perguntou-se o motivo da raiva e o motivo de ter agido daquela forma. Alexandra percebeu a dúvida nos olhos do rei, e ficou quieta. Sabia que sua presença já estava começando a influenciá-lo, e perguntou-se o motivo daquilo. Para que ela conseguisse influenciar alguém por ser o que era, o laço ou vínculo com aquela pessoa tinha que ser forte e intenso.

- Olha, eu sei que eu errei... – ele começou. – Mas todos erram um dia.

Começou mal. Alexandra fez um barulho estranho de descrença. Edmund irritou-se novamente.

- Você nunca errou na vida? – ele tornou a perguntar.

- É claro que não.

- O que você é então? Um tipo de deusa perfeita?

Alexandra não respondeu àquilo, apenas permaneceu calada, o que não ajudou na raiva de Edmund.

- Você é a garota mais mimada que já conheci. – ele desabafou. – Não sabe nada da vida, nunca entrou em uma batalha, nunca discutiu algo sério. Apenas nasceu princesa, mas pelo visto já tem uma certeza estranha de que é rainha.

Para ela, aquilo foi o suficiente. Ela não respondeu à grosseria, apenas levantou-se da grama. Ele não a impediu novamente. Sem lhe dizer nada e sem olhar para trás, ela caminhou rapidamente pelo bosque, se infiltrando por entre as árvores e sumindo da vista de Edmund.

Ele permaneceu ali, quieto, apenas sentindo o calor anormal que tomava o seu corpo gradativamente. O calor que a raiva proporcionava. Ele respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Aquele lugar não era palco para reações daquele tipo, era como se ele estivesse sujando a paz ali. Porém, tinha a certeza de que não suportaria mais conversar com Alexandra. Mas logo depois se lembrou do pedido de Aurora, e ficou ainda mais irritado pelo pedido praticamente injusto.

_Peço que tenha paciência com Alexandra. Além da proteção física, ela precisará de boas e corretas palavras._

* * *

><p>A noite já havia tomado conta de Nárnia. Alexandra fitava o seu próprio reflexo através do espelho grande que ficava em seu quarto. Seus olhos estavam mais escuros do que o normal, mas ela sabia que era porque ainda estava um pouco tensa por causa da conversa que tivera com Edmund horas atrás. Usava um vestido violeta, da cor dos seus olhos, e escovava os cabelos ondulados, tentando deixá-los um pouco menos rebeldes e mais lisos. Mas eles insistiam em voltar às ondulações.<p>

Ela desistiu depois de alguns minutos.

Seus olhos correram livremente pelo quarto e pousaram em Aurora, que estava parada em frente à porta da varanda, olhando para fora com uma atenção peculiar. Estava nervosa e inquieta, Alexandra conseguia perceber isso facilmente, mesmo que sua mãe achasse que não. As mãos da rainha torciam levemente um pedaço do vestido nobre que ela usava, e os olhos estavam atentos a qualquer movimento. Alexandra perguntou-se o motivo da inquietação dela, mas não colocou a pergunta em voz alta. Aurora voltou-se para a filha, gesticulando para que ela se apressasse.

- Vou procurar por Lucy e Susan. Não demore a descer, por favor.

Ela disse de forma educada e caminhou para a porta, saindo do quarto. Alexandra respirou profundamente e olhou para Pallas. A pantera a olhava com atenção.

- Não poderá descer, Pallas. – ela deu de ombros. – As pessoas que estarão na festa não estão acostumadas a dividirem o espaço com animais, mesmo que Nárnia possua muitos deles. Mas você não é como os animais de Nárnia...

Pallas pareceu entender, afastando-se e deitando-se em frente à porta da varanda, onde uma brisa calma e gelada correu pelo seu pelo. Já Alexandra estava irritada. Era praticamente cinismo não deixarem Pallas descer. Animais falantes poderiam andar como se fossem humanos pelo castelo, até mesmo os ursos e leopardos, animais considerados perigosos. Mas Pallas não, porque ela não tinha o dom da fala, então era considerada selvagem.

Ela passou a mão na cabeça da pantera calmamente, que ronronou baixinho e começou a cochilar. Alexandra disse que não ia demorar e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas que davam acesso para o primeiro piso do castelo. Ela reconheceu muitos reis e rainhas ali, e princesas também. Mas não conseguiu achar a sua mãe. Franziu o cenho, achando no mínimo estranho, pois Aurora sempre esperava a filha aparecer para se afastar.

Alexandra chamava atenção por onde passava. Tanto por estar bela quanto por estar diferente. As princesas e rainhas se vestiam com vestidos pomposos e rendados, algo extremamente desconfortável, aos olhos da garota. Ela não. Usava um vestido de corte simples, com caimento perfeito para chegar aos seus pés. O tecido mexia-se quando a brisa que entrava pelas grandes janelas encontrava o vestido, deixando à mostra a fenda que ficava na parte de sua perna. Algo incomum demais para não ser notado.

Ela andou calmamente pelo primeiro andar, seus olhos procurando Aurora. Mas ela não a achou. Acenou brevemente para alguns reis, amigos de seu pai, e para algumas princesas que já tivera contato. Ela conseguiu encontrar o rei Peter, mas não se aproximou. Ele estava na companhia de diversos reis, assim como de sua noiva. Alexandra não pôde deixar de notar os centauros por perto. O número era maior do que o usual, e ela se perguntou o motivo da segurança exacerbada.

Alexandra sentiu o ambiente um pouco abafado pelo tanto de gente ali e por ser em um lugar fechado. Decidiu sair do castelo, e no momento em que o fez não se arrependeu. Ela nunca havia visto algo tão belo em toda sua vida. Havia diversas pessoas ali, de reis e rainhas até aos camponeses mais simples. Ela percebeu que os reis de Nárnia faziam questão da presença de todos, e não se importavam muito com o posto de cada pessoa.

Velas estavam por toda parte, iluminando o local. Algumas foram postas em bolas de cristal e penduradas nas árvores próximas. Havia tapetes enormes pelo gramado, onde grandes almofadas coloridas estavam jogadas para que as pessoas se sentassem mais à vontade. O riacho foi contornado por pequenas velas também, deixando-o ainda mais bonito. Os olhos violetas delas corriam avidamente por cada detalhe, e à medida que ela descobria as plantas, as flores, as comidas e as velas espalhadas ali, ficava mais fascinada.

Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção também. Havia poucos minotauros no lugar, que andavam calmamente, mas pareciam muito atentos, assim como alguns centauros. Alexandra sabia que aqueles animais faziam parte da guarda real, e não entendeu o motivo da segurança.

Andou calmamente até uma grande mesa de madeira, que continha toda espécie de frutas e bebidas. Ela pegou um cálice de prata, enchendo-o com vinho e bebendo um longo gole para saciar a sua sede. Normalmente, ela não bebia, mas aquela ocasião pedia uma quebra de parâmetros.

Edmund observava Alexandra de longe desde que a garota saíra do castelo. Estava deslumbrante com aquele vestido violeta, a mesma cor dos olhos dela. A fenda que de vez em quando deixava sua perna à mostra apenas o atiçava a olhá-la mais, algo que ele tentava evitar. Mas o corpo dela o chamava como se fosse um imã, então ele percebeu que enquanto não se aproximasse dela e buscasse uma possível conversa, não teria sossego.

Ele caminhou em direção à mesa onde ela bebericava vinho e escolhia algumas uvas, colocando-as na boca. Parou ao lado dela, observando-a mais de perto. Alexandra se deu conta da presença dele no mesmo momento, mas nada disse, apenas o ignorou, continuando a escolher as uvas de um cacho que estava ali. Ela virou-se na direção oposta em que ele estava, se afastando.

Mas seu pulso foi, pela segunda vez naquele dia, envolvido pela mão quente dele. Mas ele não a puxou com brusquidão como fizera no bosque, apenas apertou levemente ali, pedindo com esse gesto um pouco da atenção dela.

Ela o fitou.

- Precisamos conversar. – ele disse.

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você.

Ela nem ao menos tentou sair do aperto da mão dele, pois sabia que ele não ia permitir. Edmund a puxou delicadamente para longe da mesa e da festa, embrenhando-se nas árvores. Havia um globo de cristal por perto com uma vela, o que deixava o lugar com uma iluminação fraca, mas bela.

- Você é a pessoa mais teimosa que já conheci.

Ele colocou o pensamento em voz alta. Alexandra nada disse, e quando Edmund percebeu que ela não ia fugir, retirou sua mão do pulso dela.

- Eu... eu queria lhe pedir desculpas por hoje. – ele começou. – Pelas palavras rudes que lhe disse... antes de você sair do bosque. Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu.

- Sou eu, Edmund.

Ela falou calmamente, o que o deixou confuso. Não entendeu absolutamente nada. Ele franziu o cenho, mas ela não disse mais nada. Depois de alguns segundos, ele se lembrou da conversa que tivera com a rainha dias atrás. Aurora lhe disse a mesma coisa, de um modo diferente.

- Não fique mais perto de mim... por favor.

Ela pediu calmamente, não como se estivesse iniciando uma briga, mas como se realmente estivesse fazendo um pequeno pedido. Ela sabia que já estava o influenciando, e aquilo não era nada bom.

- Não posso...

Ele sussurrou, aproximando-se dela de forma automática e a olhando com atenção. Alexandra sabia o motivo da aproximação, e pensou seriamente em sair dali, mas algo a fazia ficar, como se uma força superior tomasse a consciência de ambos. Ela pareceu esquecer tudo o que pensava dele, esquecer-se da briga que tiveram por causa daquele maldito livro, e esquecer-se principalmente que dias atrás ela estava decepcionada.

Ela esqueceu até mesmo o próprio nome quando os lábios de Edmund tocaram os dela de forma calma. Ah... aqueles lábios. Carnudos e quentes. O gosto do vinho indicava que ele havia bebido, mas ela não se importou nem um pouco com aquilo. A língua dele entrou na boca dela, buscando a dela com calma. Mas no momento em que se tocaram, ela sentiu como se o corpo dele estivesse puxando-a para si, e o seu próprio estava pegando fogo.

Se Edmund foi calmo na última vez em que a beijara, o beijo naquele momento era totalmente oposto. Ela sentiu as mãos fortes do rei apertarem a carne de sua cintura, bem como sentiu o corpo forte dele a prensando na árvore que estava próxima. Ele mordeu sensualmente o lábio inferior dela, no mesmo momento em que reiniciava o beijo e pressionava ainda mais o quadril ao dela. Alexandra sentiu que ele estava excitado, e ficou surpresa quando um arrepio forte correu sua pele.

As mãos dele eram ousadas, uma permaneceu na sua cintura, mas a outra buscou o tecido do vestido dela, encontrando estrategicamente a fenda que ele possuía. A mão dele correu levemente pela coxa dela, deixando-a com as pernas trêmulas. O gemido saiu da garganta de Alexandra sem que ela conseguisse se conter. Edmund apreciou isso, do mesmo modo que apreciou a pele de seda dela deslizar pela palma de sua mão.

E de repente, como se ela tivesse levado um tapa, percebeu que estavam na floresta, com um rei de Nárnia, em meio a uma festa que continha um número significativo de pessoas. Com relutância, ela afastou o rosto do rosto dele.

Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas seu peito forte subia e descia de forma rápida. Ela estava trêmula e arfando também. Ela tinha plena consciência que, apesar de ela ter parado o beijo, a mão forte dele ainda segurava a coxa dela de forma possessiva. Ele abriu os olhos, vendo como ela parecia ainda mais bela quando não tinha o controle de si mesma.

- Um rei não tem obrigações em uma festa que ele mesmo está oferecendo?

Ela perguntou, tentando desviar a atenção dele e dela mesma do modo como estavam excitados. Ele não se afastou, mas aquilo o fez lembrar-se de um recado que Peter pedira para ele transmitir a Alexandra.

- O seu pai chegará a Nárnia pela manhã.

Ela pegou aquela informação com prazer, mas algo não estava certo.

- Por que meu pai vem? Até ele chegar, a festa de Nárnia já terá acabado.

- Seu pai já estava a caminho...

Ele soltou a informação no ar. A mão dele ainda estava sobre a coxa dela, e ela infelizmente ainda sentia a excitação dele pressionando-a. Ela não conseguia pensar de forma satisfatória quando estava praticamente colada a ele. Mas ela sabia que ele estava escondendo algo.

- Ele foi chamado para uma reunião de emergência. – ele disse.

- Minha mãe não me disse nada.

- Eu pedi a Aurora que não dissesse.

Ele soltou a coxa dela, afastando-se ligeiramente. Alexandra não queria admitir, mas sentiu falta do toque dele no mesmo momento. Estava muito confortável com o braço em volta do pescoço dele.

- Eu... eu preciso te falar algo.

Ele confessou. Ela percebeu que ele diria o que finalmente estava escondendo, apenas permaneceu calada e assentiu. Então ele contou. Sobre o dia em que pegou o livro e levou até Peter, sobre a possibilidade de a Feiticeira Branca estar por perto. Sobre a reunião que tiveram com reis e representantes. Sobre a segurança do castelo nos últimos dias.

Aquilo explicava muita coisa, mas Alexandra não queria acreditar naquilo. Parecia mais uma história fantasiosa que ele criara. Uma justificativa perfeita para ela se esquecer da raiva que sentia por ele. Aurora teria lhe contado aquilo, caso fosse verdade. Sua mãe nunca esconderia algo tão importante dela. Esconderia?

- Isso... isso é mentira.

- Alexandra, tente não ser burra nesse momento.

Ele disse sem pensar. Do mesmo modo que fez no bosque. Ele estava começando a ficar irritado; uma raiva que o tomava de uma forma estranha, e se formava sem qualquer motivo. Ela sentiu-se machucada novamente com as palavras dele, como se ela fosse tola demais para entender assuntos reais. _Exatamente como ele lhe dissera no bosque_.

Ela se afastou dele, olhando-o de forma irritada. Deu as costas e andou rapidamente por entre as árvores, buscando se afastar o máximo possível dele.

Edmund não a seguiu.

* * *

><p>Quando percebeu, estava correndo. As bolas de cristais que continham as velas já haviam desaparecido há um bom tempo e apenas a luz da lua agora iluminava onde ela estava. Ela parou, olhando para trás e percebendo que Edmund não estava a seguindo, outra evidência de que ele poderia estar mentindo sobre tudo.<p>

Então, a atingindo imediatamente e chegando de repente, uma risada estranha cortou o silêncio da floresta. O tipo de risada dada por uma pessoa debochada e sem boas intenções. Alexandra ficou alerta no mesmo momento, virando-se para trás.

- Quem está aí?

Ela perguntou, seus olhos violetas escuros correndo pelo local. Então ela viu. Uma silhueta grande saindo por detrás das árvores próximas. Uma mulher. Uma mulher muito alta e com uma aparência cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo havia algo de poderoso naquela mulher que deixou Alexandra ainda mais desconfiada. Sua roupa era branca como a neve, e à medida que ela se aproximava, Alexandra sentia frio.

- Quem é você?

Ela perguntou. Mas algo lhe dizia que ela já sabia a resposta. A mulher apenas sorriu de forma irônica, aproximando-se mais de Alexandra, que estava atenta até mesmo aos passos que a mulher dava.

- Nós já fomos apresentadas antes. Você me conheceu quando leu um livro que achou na biblioteca.

Então a resposta lhe atingiu como um soco. Era ela... a feiticeira que todos estavam falando, inclusive Edmund.

- Você é a dona daquele livro macabro?

Alexandra perguntou, procurando ganhar tempo. A feiticeira apenas sorriu novamente, mas não respondeu a pergunta da garota.

- O livro chegou nas mãos certas. – a mulher pontuou.

- Por quê?

- Ora, eu procurava um elo fraco. Precisava desse elo fraco para causar o que causei no momento em que você, minha querida, leu o livro.

Alexandra começou a ficar nervosa, ela sentiu o corpo quente, característica marcante de quando estava perdendo o controle. Os olhos violetas começaram a escurecer, mas a feiticeira não percebeu aquilo, apenas continuou seu discurso.

- Não demorou muito para que um dos meus espiões percebesse que você possuía um temperamento forte. É claramente a mais teimosa daquela corja de reis que se instalou por esses castelos, e convenientemente a mais orgulhosa também.

- O livro conta a verdade. Eu confirmei isso.

- Oh, sim! Há apenas verdades naquele livro. Mas devo dizer que são contadas por uma mente mais... astuta e maldosa.

Alexandra se calou no mesmo momento. Parte por estar envergonhada pela sua própria conduta, por ter sido tão facilmente influenciável, por ter ficado cega e não ter escutado Edmund. Parte por estar receosa de falar algo com aquela bruxa.

A feiticeira desviou os olhos dos de Alexandra para fitar um ponto à frente. E então começou a divagar.

- É realmente uma pena Edmund Pevensie ter tanta fé naquele leão. Ele ainda estaria aqui, ao meu lado, e seria um príncipe digno de um inverno eterno.

De repente Alexandra sentiu algo que ela nunca sentia, raras vezes quando se deparava com algo maligno, o que lhe acontecera poucas vezes durante sua vida. Aquele enjoo estranho, como se estivesse na presença do próprio mal encarnado. Julgara Edmund mal, e agora estava ali, em frente àquela mulher.

Percebeu tarde demais que havia neve sob seus pés.

* * *

><p>Edmund aproximou-se de Peter, que o olhou de forma significativa. Edmund apenas esperou a pergunta que sabia que ele faria.<p>

- Onde está Alexandra? – Peter perguntou.

- Bom... eu dei o recado. – Edmund fez uma careta. – Mas houve uma discussão. Ela correu e se embrenhou entre as árvores.

A fisionomia do rosto de Peter mudou no mesmo momento, o corpo dele ficando tenso. Aurora se aproximou dos dois reis imediatamente, como se conseguisse perceber o sujeito da conversa.

- O que está havendo, Peter?

Ela perguntou. Peter olhou para Edmund brevemente, para depois fitar a rainha.

- A segurança de Nárnia abrange apenas o perímetro dos castelos. Edmund acaba de me dizer que sua filha correu para a floresta.

Os olhos de Aurora se abriram em espanto, todavia, foi Lucy que deixou todos ainda mais alarmados. A garota estava correndo em direção ao trio, e parou de forma ofegante em frente a Peter ao se aproximar.

- Peter... um dos centauros da guarda acaba de achar neve em algumas raízes de árvores próximas.

E foi aí que Edmund percebeu. Alexandra estava fora do perímetro de segurança. Havia se embrenhado na maldita mata. E a presença da Feiticeira Branca agora era quase evidente. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de dar as costas para seus irmãos e para a rainha Aurora.

E correu. Em direção à floresta.

* * *

><p>- Você terá que ir comigo, garota. Preciso de você para deixar os reis de Nárnia desorientados.<p>

A feiticeira falou à garota, que a olhava com estranha atenção. Alexandra estava começando a sentir frio. Uma nuvem saía de sua boca toda vez que ela soltava o ar. A mulher riu.

- Eu não consegui a noiva do rei Peter. Aquela garota patética. Ela seria de grande valor, afinal, está diretamente e sentimentalmente ligada a todos, principalmente a ele. Mas terei que me contentar com a amante de Edmund.

Alexandra não pensou duas vezes antes de correr. Em direção à feiticeira. Seu punho quase acertou o rosto da mulher, mas ela conseguiu se desviar, fazendo Alexandra se desequilibrar. Se ela estivesse com o arco... poderia atirar uma flecha diretamente na garganta daquela bruxa.

Ambas escutaram o som de passos rápidos. A mulher olhou em direção às árvores e sorriu.

- Olha... se não é o namorado se aproximando para salvar sua princesa indefesa.

Alexandra foi distraída quando a silhueta de Edmund apareceu em meio à paisagem branca que havia se formado ali. A feiticeira percebeu a distração da garota e se aproveitou disso, pegando-a pelo cabelo. Alexandra não teve nem tempo de gritar, logo sentiu uma afiada lâmina ser enfiada entre suas costelas.

- Não!

O grito de Edmund foi estranho de escutar. Alexandra começou a ficar tonta. Ela observou os olhos escuros dele olhando para a mulher de forma furiosa, mas antes que ele pudesse avançar sobre ela, um vento gelado percorreu seu corpo, fazendo voar pequenos galhos e neve. E então ela sumiu.

Alexandra caiu no mesmo momento, sentindo o sangue correr pela sua pele à medida que respirava, fazendo sua ferida abrir-se mais com aquilo. Doía... era diferente de ser machucada com uma faca qualquer. Ela já tinha sofrido acidentes com facas. Mas havia um poder estranho naquela lâmina, um poder que a deixou tonta. E ela começava a ficar inconsciente à medida que os segundos corriam.

Ele correndo em direção a ela e levantando-a com os braços fortes foi a última coisa que conseguiu ver antes de fechar os olhos.

Edmund permaneceu ali por alguns segundos, vendo a vida sair do corpo daquela garota aos poucos. Raiva fora do comum e pesar tomaram o corpo dele, mas ele precisava lidar com algo diferente no momento.

A dor de estar perdendo Alexandra.


	12. Origem

**Origem**

Edmund andava rapidamente pela mata densa onde eles estavam, segurando firmemente Alexandra de encontro a si. Temia correr, pois o lugar estava escuro e ele sabia que poderia facilmente cair. A última coisa que queria era deixá-la cair. Ele a olhou de forma relutante, o rosto dela estava pálido, a cor rosada dos seus lábios já havia abandonado sua boca há muito tempo. O vestido dela estava molhado, pois ela ficara na neve por algum tempo. Edmund observou uma mancha escura no vestido, indicando que ela estava sangrando.

Mas algo estava estranhamente errado. Quando pegara Alexandra no colo, ele via facilmente o sangue dela correr pelo vestido. Mas agora não. Apesar da grande mancha no tecido, o sangue parecia ter cada vez mais dificuldade de sair pela ferida, como se estivesse formando coágulos ali. Ele não era curador, mas aquilo não podia ser normal. Coágulos demoravam muito para acontecer.

Ele observou alguns globos de cristais pendurados nas árvores e ficou aliviado ao constatar que já estava no perímetro dos castelos. Alguns centauros estavam por perto, e logo ficaram em alerta ao escutar passos vindos das árvores. Eles levantaram seus arcos e flechas rapidamente, alguns suas espadas, mas quando viram Edmund sair por entre as árvores carregando um corpo, logo abaixaram as armas e rumaram de encontro ao rei.

Peter estava entre eles.

- O que aconteceu?

O rei perguntou, correndo em direção ao irmão e ficando alarmado ao ver Alexandra inconsciente em seus braços. Susan estava por perto, e percebeu a movimentação facilmente. Ela correu em direção aos irmãos com Lucy em seus calcanhares e olhou para a garota nos braços de Edmund.

- Peça para todos voltarem para os castelos. – Edmund ordenou. – Ela está por perto.

Ele não precisou dizer o nome da feiticeira para que todos soubessem de quem ele falava. Susan não esperou explicações, apenas se afastou e começou a pedir para os animais de Nárnia entrarem em ação e colocarem todos que estavam na festa de volta aos castelos.

- Eu vou chamar Aurora.

Lucy disse, afastando-se do grupo e correndo para o castelo principal. Edmund agachou-se na grama, colocando com um cuidado extremo Alexandra ali. A garota respirava cada vez com mais dificuldade, e seus lábios agora estavam ainda mais pálidos. Ele passou calmamente o dedo nos lábios dela, logo depois acariciou o rosto dela.

- Não morra, Alexandra... – ele sussurrou. – Não agora...

Ele não queria pensar o que aconteceria caso aquela garota morresse. Ela estava daquela forma por causa dele. A Feiticeira Branca não havia enfiado aquela lâmina em Alexandra por qualquer motivo. Edmund sabia que a bruxa tinha percebido a ligação que ambos possuíam. Mesmo que para ele aquela ligação fosse mais... intensa.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ele escutou passos apressados. Olhou para a origem do som e viu Aurora andando rapidamente em direção ao grupo, acompanhada de dois lacaios de seu próprio reino. Edmund rotulava a rainha como uma pessoa sempre calma, mas naquele momento ele conseguiu observar a preocupação nos olhos verdes dela, contudo, ele percebeu que ela ainda estava calma, e determinada.

Ela agachou-se ao lado da filha, colocando a mão no pescoço da garota para sentir sua pulsação. Edmund percebeu alívio correr os traços do rosto da rainha ao ver que sua filha não estava morta. Aurora olhou para os dois homens que estavam atrás dela e gesticulou com a cabeça para que eles se aproximassem.

- Levem Alexandra para o quarto dela.

Ela ordenou, um dos homens agachou ao lado de Alexandra, pegando a garota facilmente no colo enquanto o outro permanecia ao lado da rainha. Edmund andou ao lado dela também.

- Eu vou com você. – ele disse.

- Não. – ela respondeu convicta. – Fique ao lado de seus irmãos e os ajude. Eles estão precisando.

Quando Aurora viu a relutância de Edmund, parou momentaneamente de caminhar e o olhou. Ele observou o lacaio se afastar com Alexandra no colo e depois olhou para a rainha.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Edmund. – ela disse. – Eu prometo.

Ele não sabia o motivo de ela estar com tanta convicção, mas de algum modo ele sabia que a convicção dela era real.

* * *

><p>Horas se passaram desde o ataque. O castelo estava silencioso, as velas que faziam parte da decoração do jantar ainda estavam acesas pelo gramado principal. Os guardas a mantinham assim para terem uma claridade melhor, e o calor que elas emanavam era bem vindo. O tempo estava mais frio naquele momento.<p>

A maioria das pessoas já estava dormindo, isso incluía alguns reis e seus ajudantes. As rainhas e princesas se recolheram mais cedo. Outros reis estavam descansando em uma sala privada, apenas esperando respostas de perguntas feitas horas atrás.

Edmund estava em uma sala perto do quarto de Alexandra. Mas não estava descansando, muito menos sentado. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, visivelmente ansioso e estressado. Seus irmãos não estavam ali. Susan e Peter estavam cuidando da segurança do perímetro dos castelos, e Lucy andava de castelo em castelo vendo se todas as pessoas estavam ali, bem alojadas e calmas.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de angústia, finalmente a grande porta da sala se abriu, e Aurora e Peter entraram no cômodo. Edmund não esperou primeiras palavras, andou rapidamente em direção à dupla.

- Como ela está? Como Alexandra está?

Ele perguntou, visivelmente preocupado. Mas o sorriso que Aurora lhe deu o tranquilizou.

- Alexandra está bem, Edmund. Fique tranquilo.

Por mais que Edmund apreciasse a boa notícia, ele não conseguia entender como Alexandra estava bem. Conhecia aquela adaga, sabia que os poderes daquela lâmina eram incomuns. Peter percebeu a confusão no rosto do irmão.

- Eu acho melhor deixá-los a sós. Vocês precisam conversar.

Ele disse, olhando de forma significativa para Aurora e saindo logo depois da sala.

- Aurora, sei que posso estar sendo paranoico... mas como Alexandra já está bem?

- Alexandra é forte... – ela respondeu.

- Me desculpe, longe de mim reclamar da recuperação de sua filha, mas já vi homens e animais muito mais fortes do que ela perecerem com o poder daquela adaga.

Aurora apenas sorriu e sentou-se em uma poltrona confortável ali perto, gesticulando para que Edmund se aproximasse. Ele puxou uma cadeira de madeira que ficava ali e colocou-a ao lado da rainha, sentando-se perto dela.

- Acalme-se, Edmund. – Aurora começou. – Agora, deixe-me perguntar algo estranho. Você conhece a história de vida da minha filha?

* * *

><p>Os três reis de Nárnia estavam em silêncio em uma sala privada. Peter estava mais tranquilo ao ter recebido a notícia de que Alaya já estava bem e com segurança reforçada em volta do quarto. Lucy quebrou o silêncio dos irmãos.<p>

- Eu conheço Edmund... – ela pensou em voz alta. – Ele não irá aceitar facilmente as condições de Alexandra.

- Acalme-se, Lucy. – Peter pediu. – Não podemos dizer como Edmund reagirá até ele saber de tudo.

- Edmund está apaixonado por Alexandra. – Susan completou. – Apenas um tolo não vê isso.

Novamente o silêncio se instalou na sala, até Lucy voltar a quebrá-lo.

- Quando Alexandra acordará?

- Aurora disse que amanhã, pela parte da noite. – Peter respondeu.

Todos ficaram com seus próprios pensamentos. Depois de algum tempo, cada um se levantou de onde estavam sentados, indo ao seu tempo para os respectivos quartos a fim de dormir um pouco e descansar para o dia tenso que teriam.

Estava quase amanhecendo quando isso aconteceu.

* * *

><p>- Isso não pode ser verdade.<p>

Desde que conhecera Nárnia e tornara-se o rei daquele mundo, Edmund havia escutado e descoberto muitas histórias estranhas. Para ele, era comum conviver com animais falantes, anões, magos, bruxas. Até mesmo estrelas. Já conhecera muitas espécies. Ele adorava as sereias, particularmente, e adorava o modo afável dos faunos. Mas aquilo? Alexandra...

- Uma semideusa?

Ele perguntou novamente para se certificar. Aurora estava o olhando de forma atenta, mas logo sorriu amavelmente, procurando deixá-lo mais tranquilo. Ouvir uma notícia assim não era nada usual. Ela se levantou de onde estava sentada, andando de um lado para o outro da sala.

- Alexandra chegou até nós quando ainda era um bebê. Estava dentro de uma pequena cesta. Posso me lembrar perfeitamente da noite em que abri aquela porta...

Ela ficou imersa em seus próprios pensamentos por um tempo, e Edmund deu esse tempo a ela. Por mais que quisesse saber mais da origem de Alexandra, ele não ousava interromper a rainha. Todavia, ela continuou.

- Dentro da cesta, eu achei uma carta. O conteúdo era praticamente a história de Alexandra. Ela tem sangue real, Edmund. Não meu sangue, nem de Borges. Ela descende de uma linhagem da divindade marinha Euríbia.

Euríbia. Edmund já havia escutado aquele nome em algum lugar. Possivelmente na sua escola em Londres? Mas já fazia tanto tempo... Ele gostava de mitologia grega... não sabia como os narnianos ou os outros povos daquele mundo viam a mitologia grega, se como mitos ou como verdades. De qualquer maneira, apenas a existência de Alexandra confirmava que a mitologia naquele mundo era bem mais concreta do que no mundo que um dia ele viveu.

- Euríbia era filha do Mar e da Terra, mais conhecidos como Pontos e Gaia. – Aurora esclareceu a Edmund. – O mito diz que ela casou-se com o titã Crios, e no casamento deu a luz a três filhos. Astreu, Pallas e Perses.

- Espere... Pallas?

- Sim. Pallas. A pantera de Alexandra possui esse nome em homenagem ao filho de Euríbia, mas não representa fielmente a divindade.

Aurora percebeu o alívio formar-se nos traços do rosto de Edmund. Era o que ele menos precisava, dois semideuses em seu castelo, em formas diferentes, mas ligados de uma maneira impossível de ser controlada.

- Todavia... – ela continuou, deixando-o em alerta novamente. – Os filhos de Euríbia representam respectivamente o vento, a belicosidade e a destruição.

- Pallas representa a belicosidade?

- Sim, mas ela não a carrega com ela. Lembre-se, Edmund, Pallas é apenas uma pantera. Todas essas características você pode encontrar na garota que você está apaixonado.

Edmund achou estranho o modo como Aurora disse aquilo, como se ela tivesse certeza da paixão dele. Mas também sabia que aquela mulher a sua frente era muito mais sábia do que ele imaginara. Se alguém nutria sentimentos por sua filha, ela seria a primeira a descobrir.

- Então é por isso... é por isso que me sinto agressivo quando estou perto dela?

- Principalmente quando opiniões divergem-se. Mas para que você se sinta assim, você precisa ter uma ligação muito forte com Alexandra. Ela não influencia a todos. Senão o mundo seria um caos... – Aurora sorriu. – Provavelmente essa influência dela sobre você deve ter começado no momento em que vocês se interessaram um pelo outro.

Edmund se sentiu desconfortável, mas nada disse. Aurora começou a andar novamente pela sala, ficando interessada em um quadro em particular que estava pendurado ali. A pintura mostrava um navio muito bonito e todo ornamentado.

- Euríbia tinha uma beleza anormal até mesmo para as divindades da época... – ela retornou às informações. – Alexandra puxou isso. – Edmund não ousou discordar. – Porém, apesar de ter esse ponto positivo, Euríbia era considerada propensa à violência e à guerra.

Ela parou de falar, deixando com que Edmund digerisse aquela informação. De todos os mitos e histórias que ela havia contado, esse era o que Aurora temia em deixar claro ao rei. Euríbia era propensa à violência e à guerra, e parte disso foi passado para Alexandra, mesmo que tal parte fosse ínfima.

- Alexandra é a garota mais teimosa que já conheci.

Ele colocou o pensamento em voz alta, esperando uma repreensão da rainha, que não chegou. Aurora sorriu.

- Ela é teimosa e impetuosa, mas nunca foi violenta. – ela olhou para cima, como se estivesse agradecendo a alguém superior.

- Mas Alexandra confrontou a Feiticeira Branca... quando cheguei no local, percebi que ela estava nos braços da bruxa, ela não se afastou quando pôde.

- Como eu disse, Alexandra é impetuosa. Se a feiticeira a observou por algum tempo, percebeu isso. Ela deve ter falado algo para que minha filha ficasse irritada, o que acontece com frequência.

- É uma grande sorte Alexandra ser uma semideusa. Acho que ela não sobreviveria àquela lâmina, caso fosse humana.

- É uma grande sorte Euríbia ter sido famosa por ter entranhas de aço. – Aurora sorriu ao ver a expressão assustada de Edmund. – Alexandra se recupera muito fácil.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Edmund levantou-se de onde estava, caminhando para um móvel que ficava ali perto. Havia uma jarra de água pousada ali. Ele pegou um cálice de prata e encheu-o, bebericando. Estava com pensamentos confusos e a cada segundo que se passava, mais perguntas invadiam sua mente. Era muita informação para apenas uma conversa.

- Além da belicosidade, há algo que Alexandra herdou dos filhos de Euríbia?

- Diretamente não... mas Alexandra consegue controlar o mar.

Edmund engasgou, quase cuspindo a água que havia acabado de colocar na boca.

- Con-controlar o mar?

Aurora sorriu. Sabia que de todas as particularidades da filha, essa era a que mais fascinava Borges e todos que sabiam de sua condição.

- Euríbia podia personificar as forças contidas no mar, como ondas grandes, redemoinhos entre outros fenômenos. Alexandra possui um resquício desse... dom. Algumas vezes isso sai do controle dela... você deve ter notado as mudanças bruscas das praias narnianas.

- Era Alexandra o tempo todo?

- Costuma acontecer quando o humor dela muda.

Dessa vez ele sentou, algo lhe dizia que a conversa iria demorar, e que a cada informação que ele recebesse, suas pernas perderiam um pouco a força. Aurora observou Edmund por algum tempo, esperando o rei fazer a pergunta fundamental, a pergunta que ele esquecera-se de fazer, pois estava atento demais às peculiaridades de sua filha.

Edmund tomou mais um gole de água, apreciando o silêncio da sala. Todavia, uma pergunta surgiu em sua mente... uma pergunta estranha e ao mesmo tempo importante. Porém, ele não sabia se gostaria de ter aquela resposta, e não sabia se poderia fazer a pergunta a Aurora sem quebrar a fina linha do respeito. Mas ele precisava...

- Por que Alexandra foi mandada para você?

Os olhos de Aurora brilharam. Edmund tinha astúcia. Ela apreciava isso em um rei, e ficou mais tranquila ao perceber que ele seria sim, um homem ideal para sua filha.

- O conteúdo da carta não foi tão esclarecedor quanto eu e Borges queríamos. Mas algumas coisas podemos ter certeza pelo que foi dito. Pallas foi mandada junto de Alexandra para protegê-la de algo que não temos certeza. Alexandra veio com um instinto de guerra anormal até mesmo para sua origem...

Edmund não gostou muito da resposta, mas permaneceu calado. Aurora continuou.

- Acho que Alexandra tem um objetivo aqui... nesse mundo.

- E quando esse objetivo for alcançado?

Estava lá, a pergunta que Aurora esperava depois da resposta principal dada. Edmund queria saber o futuro da garota que ele estava apaixonado. Nada mais justo e comum do que isso. Porém, Aurora não tinha essa resposta. Ela deu de ombros calmamente, vendo a confusão e a decepção dele, alguém que estava acostumado a obter respostas rápidas.

- Eu não sei... teremos que esperar tudo acontecer. O futuro de Alexandra está nas mãos do destino. Reze ao seu deus Aslan para que seja um bom futuro.

* * *

><p>O rei Borges chegou ao reino de Nárnia pela parte da manhã, e rumou diretamente para o castelo principal, sendo escoltado por faunos e centauros. Sabia que Aurora estava lá, bem como Alexandra. Pediu gentilmente que fosse levado até sua mulher, e acompanhou um fauno ruivo até o segundo andar, onde ele parou em frente a uma grande porta, fazendo uma reverência e gesticulando para que o rei entrasse.<p>

Logo quando abriu a porta, percebeu rapidamente Aurora ir ao seu encontro, beijando-o ternamente nos lábios e se afastando para que ele visse ao redor. Borges percebeu o rei Edmund se levantar de um sofá ali perto, com um rosto sonolento e traços visíveis de desconforto. Os dois reis se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão forte.

- Sua filha teve uma sorte divina, rei Borges. Peço desculpas por estar no quarto dela.

- Não precisa se desculpar, meu caro.

Borges respondeu afavelmente. Sabia que Aurora já havia contado a história de Alexandra para Edmund, e não se incomodou muito com a presença do garoto ali. Sabia que parte por sua filha estar ali era por causa dele, e sabia que quanto mais os dois ficassem juntos, maiores as chances de Alexandra finalmente se casar, o que era seu objetivo desde que a enviou para Nárnia.

Ele se aproximou da cama da filha e passou gentilmente a mão no rosto dela. Estava gelado, como se ela estivesse morta. Ele estremeceu, sabendo que era apenas um mau pensamento. Ela não estava morta. Sua temperatura estava assim porque seu corpo estava trabalhando internamente para se curar. Toda vez que Alexandra ganhava um machucado, esse ficava frio até se fechar.

- Vou poder voltar aqui apenas amanhã. – ele se virou para Edmund e Aurora. – Peter solicitou minha presença em uma reunião na parte da noite. A reunião será em um castelo afastado dessa vez, devido ao ataque da noite anterior.

Aurora percebeu que Borges já estava atualizado de tudo. Não se surpreendeu, seu marido era conhecido por sempre estar informado de tudo o que se passava à sua volta.

- Eu vou com você, Borges. Preciso saber o que todos farão para eliminar de vez a mulher que fez isso à minha filha. – Aurora disse e Borges conseguiu ver ali a convicção que ele tanto amava em sua mulher. – Edmund ficará com Alexandra.

Ela completou, deixando Edmund surpreso com aquela decisão. Mas ele não ousou reclamar. Havia guardas por todo o castelo, Susan e Lucy ainda estavam por lá, pelo menos até a hora da reunião. De qualquer maneira, ele não deixaria ninguém chegar perto de Alexandra.

- Eu vou cuidar dela.

Ele disse, deixando os dois mais confortados com isso. Despediu-se dos dois, pedindo licença para subir ao seu quarto. Eles gesticularam afirmativamente e Edmund saiu do quarto de Alexandra para deixá-los a sós com ela, mesmo que a garota estivesse desacordada. Ele sabia que Borges e Aurora tinham muito o que conversar, e para ser sincero, sentia uma necessidade absurda de um banho quente, um prato de comida e um pouco de descanso.

Não dormia há horas.

* * *

><p>Edmund bateu na porta do quarto de Alexandra na parte da noite, sentindo-se bem melhor depois de ter dormido por algumas horas. Aurora abriu para que ele entrasse ali. Ele percebeu que ela e o rei já estavam de saída, pois usavam capas. A noite estava fria, indicando uma quebra de padrão e a aproximação mais evidente da Feiticeira Branca.<p>

- Cuide dela, sim?

Aurora pediu com carinho e Edmund assentiu.

- Sempre. – ele olhou para Alexandra, que ainda dormia. – Parte de mim é culpa por ela estar assim.

- Não diga bobagens, Edmund.

Aurora o olhou com irritação pela primeira vez desde que pisara em Nárnia, pegando a mão de Borges e puxando-o para fora do quarto. No momento em que a porta se fechou, Borges olhou para Aurora com atenção.

- Será que estamos sendo omissos em deixar Alexandra nesse estado?

Ele perguntou de forma baixa para não correr o risco de Edmund escutar. Aurora sorriu.

- Não seja tolo. Você só está com ciúmes. – antes de Borges abrir a boca, ela o cortou. – Os dois precisam de tempo, e nós precisamos fechar o cerco para achar a bruxa.

Borges concordou, andando calmamente pelo corredor com Aurora ao lado.

- Todos vão achar que estamos praticamente abandonando Alexandra.

- Nossa filha é uma semideusa, Borges, não uma criança.

* * *

><p>Dentro do quarto, Edmund se aproximava da cama de Alexandra, observando-a dormir. Achou no mínimo estranho seu ferimento já estar completamente curado e fechado. E ainda achava estranho o fato de ela ser uma semideusa. Mas ele preferia isso a ter Alexandra morta. Ela estava bonita, mesmo que tecnicamente estivesse se recuperando de um trauma.<p>

Pallas estava ao lado da cama, seus olhos amarelos observavam o garoto atentamente. Mas, pela primeira vez, a pantera não se incomodava com a presença dele. Todavia, Edmund sabia que o animal estava irritado, ele estivera preso por cordas encantadas enquanto Alexandra tinha se afastado da floresta. Pallas não foi permitido ir à festa de Nárnia, mas havia pulado a janela do segundo andar ao sentir que a garota estava correndo perigo.

Edmund olhou para Pallas e percebeu que o animal não havia sequer quebrado a pata. A altura do segundo andar era grande, e ele se perguntou se realmente aquela pantera também não tinha poderes como Alexandra.

Ele não quis pensar sobre isso, passou a mão no rosto da garota rapidamente e andou até o sofá, desabando ali e esperando-a acordar.

Aquilo ia demorar um pouco.


	13. Êxtase

**Êxtase**

Ela acordou de forma súbita e logo se sentou na cama, assustada. Seus olhos violetas astutos correram livremente por todo o quarto, mas ela não percebeu nada de anormal ali, se não fosse pelo rei de Nárnia sentado na poltrona que ficava perto da porta da varanda.

Ele olhava para ela com intensidade, mas ela percebeu que Edmund havia se assustado ao vê-la se sentar rapidamente no colchão, Alexandra perguntou-se o que ele estava fazendo ali, mas não colocou essa pergunta em voz alta, apenas permaneceu quieta, fitando-o e esperando-o dizer algo. Como ele não disse nada, ela voltou a correr os olhos pelo quarto.

- Onde está minha mãe?

Alexandra estava agitada, Edmund percebeu isso no modo como ela fez aquela pergunta, como se Aurora fosse capaz de abandoná-la em um momento como aquele. Ele se remexeu na poltrona.

- Sua mãe acompanhou seu pai a um castelo onde ocorrerá uma reunião. Peter solicitou a presença dos reis para uma conversa imediata.

- Meu pai? Ele está aqui? Quero vê-lo!

- Você precisa descansar.

Falar aquilo foi inútil. No mesmo momento em que ela soube da presença do pai em Nárnia, sua inquietação aumentou e ela saltou da cama, andando rapidamente até o armário. Ele achou um tanto quanto estranho o modo rápido que ela se recuperara, a última vez em que a vira, ela estava deitada em seus braços por ter sido esfaqueada com uma adaga mágica.

Ele se aproximou dela calmamente, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela para que ela parasse de se mexer tanto e se acalmasse um pouco.

- Seus pais estão em uma reunião, Alexandra. – ele disse em um tom um pouco mais autoritário. – Eles não voltarão até amanhã. Decisões precisam ser tomadas.

Os olhos violetas dela se desviaram dos olhos escuros dele. Ela olhava pela primeira vez para Pallas, e a pantera parecia conversar com ela através do olhar. Alexandra sabia por que decisões precisavam ser tomadas, de alguma maneira, o modo como Edmund falara aquilo a fez lembrar-se do ocorrido na floresta, da presença da Feiticeira Branca, e do mal que ela podia fazer caso não fosse contida.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou, finalmente.

- Dez da noite.

O horário pareceu surpreendê-la, mesmo que a escuridão do quarto deixasse evidente que era noite, ela não imaginava que seria tão tarde. De repente algo a incomodou.

- Sinto fome.

A expressão de Edmund desanuviou um pouco ao perceber que ela não tentaria sair do quarto.

- Vou pegar o seu jantar com Pallas. Mas fique no quarto. - ele pediu apenas para ter certeza. -Você precisa de um banho.

Completou. Em outras circunstâncias, aquele comentário poderia ser rude, mas uma rápida olhada em si mesma fez com que ela desse razão a Edmund. A roupa que ela estava era a mesma roupa que vestira para a festa. Seus braços estavam sujos de terra, assim como seu cabelo embaraçado, e ela sentia cheiro de sangue seco em algumas partes do seu vestido.

Alexandra assentiu, derrotada. Ela percebeu um leve sorriso no rosto de Edmund quando ele andou até a porta do quarto. Pallas já estava em seus calcanhares quando isso aconteceu.

Dois segundos depois ela estava só.

Ela ficou ali parada por alguns segundos, tentando ignorar que o ritmo do seu coração estava levemente alterado por causa da presença dele ali, em seu quarto. A última vez em que ele estivera ali fora na noite horrível da discussão entre eles. O cheiro de Edmund estava por toda parte, como se ele tivesse ficado ali por horas. Ela se sentiu estranha com isso. Não sabia que a mera presença dele pudesse mexer tanto com ela.

Ela caminhou até o banheiro, abrindo o chuveiro. A água vinha diretamente de uma fonte que ficava mais ao norte, e por algum motivo aquela água era quente. Não tão quente quanto a água de sua banheira quando Alexandra pedia aos criados para esquentá-la, mas quente o suficiente para deixar o banho confortável.

Ela apreciou a água escorrendo pelos fios do seu cabelo, lavando a sujeira e o cheiro estranho que estava impregnado ali. O sabão correu pelo corpo rapidamente, retirando o sangue seco e deixando um aroma apreciável de frutas vermelhas. O corte que a lâmina havia feito já estava completamente fechado. Por causa de sua condição, Alexandra nunca ficava com marcas, então nem mesmo uma cicatriz poderia ser achada na sua pele.

Ela terminou o banho depois de bons quinze minutos, enrolando a toalha em seu corpo e outra em seus cabelos para retirar a água em excesso. Caminhou diretamente para a pia, escovando os dentes e olhando-se no espelho. Qualquer pessoa que a visse, não iria notar a diferença, mas ela sabia reconhecer seu próprio rosto quando esse estava cansado, e abalado.

Alexandra não queria admitir a si mesma, mas confrontar a Feiticeira Branca fora uma tolice imensa. Por mais que a garota não morresse facilmente, ela sabia que aquela bruxa tinha poderes para matá-la, se quisesse. Claro que a feiticeira nunca ia saber de suas condições, no entanto, aquela mulher era astuta e inteligente demais para não desconfiar.

Ela tinha espiões pelo castelo, iria saber de qualquer maneira que Alexandra havia sobrevivido, e logo começaria a questionar o porquê disso. Não demoraria muito até ela chegar a algumas conclusões. Conclusões certas.

Alexandra respirou fundo, colocando sua roupa íntima e jogando uma camisola de tecido fino pelo corpo. Retirou a toalha de seus cabelos, percebendo o bom trabalho que ela havia feito. Os fios estavam apenas úmidos.

Ao sair do banheiro, a primeira coisa que ela percebeu foi o cheiro delicioso de comida que havia em seu quarto. A segunda foi o rei Edmund segurando uma bandeja que continha o jantar dela, e a terceira foi a ausência de Pallas.

- Pallas ficou na cozinha...

Edmund disse ao perceber os olhos de Alexandra procurando pela pantera. Ele pousou a bandeja em uma mesinha que estava próxima ali e a olhou. Ela fez uma careta.

- Aquele fauno está deixando Pallas mal acostumada!

Ela disse, indo em direção à mesinha e sentando-se na poltrona próxima. O rosto de Edmund foi percorrido por um sorriso, indicando a ela que ele sabia de quem ela estava falando. Sr. Tummus.

- Obrigada por ter trazido a comida.

Ela agradeceu. Mas Edmund não disse nada, apenas permaneceu ali, como se fizesse parte da mobília do quarto. Ela achou que ele iria sair no momento em que entregasse seu jantar, mas pelo modo como ele a olhava, ela percebeu que estava enganada.

Edmund percebeu o incômodo de Alexandra.

- Precisamos conversar.

Não. Não aquelas palavras. Será possível que todas as vezes que encontrava com Edmund ele só tinha aquilo para lhe dizer? Ironicamente, mesmo que ele tivesse dito aquilo várias vezes, eles nunca chegaram a conversar.

- A última vez que me disse isso, terminei com uma adaga na barriga.

Ela observou. Para aquilo, ele não tinha respostas. Edmund ficou calado por alguns minutos, apenas observando-a começar a comer o seu jantar, uma espécie de sopa vegetariana com um pedaço de pão caseiro, algo que ela apreciava muito. Sr. Tummus sempre fazia pratos especiais para ela, Edmund percebeu, e a sopa caíra em boa hora. As noites começavam a ficar frias...

Ele decidiu começar a conversa da pior maneira, sabendo que, se ela não o expulsasse dali naquele momento, suas chances de ficar depois seriam maiores.

- Sua mãe me contou a sua história.

Ele disse calmamente. A reação da Alexandra não foi boa, ela havia acabado de engolir um pedaço de pão, e o modo como ela o olhara fora quase homicida. Ele não a julgou, se tivesse um segredo tão íntimo assim, não gostaria que alguém o contasse antes de pedir permissão.

- Minha mãe não tinha esse direito. – ela falou entredentes.

- Sua mãe contou devido às circunstâncias.

Ele esclareceu. Alexandra ficou calada por algum momento, mas logo depois terminou sua sopa e colocou a bandeja para o lado da mesinha. Meneou a cabeça, fazendo os longos cabelos ondulados dançarem em volta do seu rosto.

- E posso saber quais circunstâncias foram essas?

Edmund a observou, naquele momento de petulância, ela lembrava muito aquelas adolescentes da sala de Susan, quando eles ainda moravam em Londres. Era uma lembrança nublada, mas aquela atitude de Alexandra fez tal lembrança ficar mais vívida.

- Alexandra, seja sensata. – ele começou. – A Feiticeira Branca está à solta, e já sabe quem você é. Compaixão não faz parte da personalidade dela... você precisará de proteção. Eu me ofereci para te proteger em qualquer circunstância. – ele acrescentou relutante. – Devo isso a você... você quase morreu por minha causa.

Ela não respondeu. Não gostou muito de precisar de proteção. Estava acostumada a ser independente quando o assunto era sua segurança, porque sua condição sempre lhe dava força e tranquilidade em relação à sua saúde física. Mas aquilo era diferente, uma situação bem diferente, envolvendo sentimentos diferentes. Porque ela não queria admitir a si mesma, mas o ritmo do seu coração elevou um tom ao ouvir as palavras dele.

- Eu estava confuso com tudo o que eu estava sentindo por você... – ele continuou. – Eu simplesmente me torno outra pessoa ao seu lado, eu fico mais agressivo...

- Peço desculpas.

Ela o surpreendeu, Alexandra não parecia ser uma pessoa acostumada a pedir desculpas. Ela se levantou do sofá onde estava sentada e caminhou até perto da cama, olhando para a noite lá fora através da porta grande da varanda. Logo depois ela voltou a olhá-lo.

- Isso acontece quando tenho uma forte ligação com a pessoa. Meus pais já estão habituados e conseguem controlar... mas você... eu não sei. Às vezes você se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu comigo. Mas Edmund, você precisa esquecer isso e se afastar de mim.

- Eu não vou conseguir me afastar de você, Alexandra. – ele a cortou. – Eu não posso simplesmente quebrar nossa ligação.

Ele andou calmamente até onde ela estava, ficando de frente para ela e a olhando com intensidade. As próximas palavras a deixaram surpresa.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você.

Ela piscou duas vezes, mas ficou quieta. Não tinha palavras para aquela declaração. Nunca havia escutado algo parecido de algum homem, falado de forma tão intensa. As mãos dele correram levemente pelos braços delicados dela, sentindo a pele macia que ela possuía.

- Eu vou cuidar de você.

Ele voltou a falar. Não a olhava diretamente agora, estava focando sua atenção no colo dela, que subia e descia de forma descompassada por causa da proximidade dos corpos. Ele parecia apreciar isso.

- Não preciso de cuidado, Edmun...

- Não é esse tipo de cuidado que estou dizendo.

Foi nesse momento que ele a surpreendeu com o toque. Sua mão forte plantou no colo onde antes ele cravava os olhos e empurrou-a quase bruscamente para a cama. Ela caiu no colchão, pega completamente desprevenida com aquilo. Alexandra percebeu no mesmo momento o tipo de cuidado que Edmund queria proporcionar. Ignorou seu corpo se arrepiando.

- Não posso...

Ela sussurrou, mas ele percebeu rapidamente que as palavras soaram falsas. Edmund subiu no colchão, aproximando-se dela e beijando sensualmente o colo nu da garota, sentindo o gosto adocicado que a pele dela possuía. Alexandra fechou os olhos.

- Você quer.

Ele afirmou. Ela tentou buscar algum controle do seu corpo, mas ele depositava beijos lascivos por toda a extensão de sua pele, subindo calmamente pelo pescoço e chegando ao seu queixo. Ela aproveitou quando ele a olhou diretamente.

- Querer não é poder, Edmund.

Disse um pouco mais séria, esquecendo-se de negar que não queria. O sorriso que ele lhe deu foi um sorriso bem diferente dos que ele estava acostumado a distribuir para todos. Ela conseguiu ver a malícia por trás do gesto.

- Em Nárnia é.

Ela não teve tempo de responder, logo a boca dele estava sobre a sua. E no momento em que ela sentiu o toque dos lábios quentes que ele possuía, percebeu que não adiantava muito ela abraçar aquela luta. Ela o queria, da mesma forma que ele a desejava, até mesmo com mais intensidade, e sempre seria assim, ela sempre esqueceria seus próprios pensamentos quando sentisse os lábios dele sobre os seus.

A língua aveludada dele encontrou a dela facilmente, e logo ambos estavam deleitando-se com o beijo ávido e ao mesmo tempo paciente, pois nunca puderam tocar-se daquela maneira, sem medo que alguém visse, sem prazos para que parassem.

Ali que estava o perigo.

Nas vezes em que Edmund a beijara, eles sempre precisaram se separar por algum motivo externo. Não daquela vez. Ela não precisava pensar duas vezes que eles não seriam incomodados naquela noite, e que ele já devia ter passado a chave na porta. As intenções de Edmund eram claras, e pela primeira vez ela concordava com ele.

As mãos experientes dele subiram delicadamente pelas pernas dela, sentindo o toque da pele trêmula sob as palmas. Ela arfou, nunca havia sido tocada, mas não sabia se dizia aquilo para ele. Ele desistiria? A paixão que ele sentia por ela poderia ultrapassar esse obstáculo?

Ela decidiu tentar.

- Edmund...

Ele estava mordiscando o queixo dela quando ela gemeu seu nome, mas logo seus olhos estavam voltados para ela, atentos ao que ela diria.

- Eu... eu sou virgem.

Aquela informação não o pegou de surpresa. Alexandra tinha dezenove anos, e mesmo que a virgindade não fosse mais uma obrigação em diversos reinos, ele sabia que ela não deixaria qualquer garoto ou homem tocar no corpo dela. Fazia parte de sua natureza e de sua personalidade.

Alexandra foi surpreendida com um sorriso.

- Você tem algum problema com isso? – ele perguntou.

- Eu? Não! Eu só... achei que você devia saber...

- Eu já sabia...

Ele voltou a beijá-la, mas aquilo a intrigou.

- Espere, como você sabia?

- Alexandra, não vou entrar nesse tipo de discussão agora...

Ele a calou com um beijo, decidido a não deixá-la abrir a boca, porque se foi uma coisa que ele aprendeu naquele pouco tempo de convívio, era que ela nunca parava de falar quando sentia que uma conversa boba viraria uma incrível discussão.

As mãos dele eram decididas, e logo ela sentiu sua camisola sendo puxada para cima, as pernas longas ficando nuas, a barriga sendo exposta, ele apertou a carne da cintura dela, fazendo-a gemer àquele toque mais masculino. Edmund se afastou brevemente dela para que ela se sentasse e logo se livrou da camisola, observando com extrema atenção o que havia descoberto.

Ela era perfeita. Literalmente. Seu corpo não possuía falhas, sua pele era lisa e livre de qualquer mancha, seus seios eram firmes. Ele não precisou de muito incentivo para tomar um com a boca, sugando-o e mordiscando-o com extrema luxúria. Ah, o doce gosto da pele feminina...

Ela arfou com isso, mas à medida que ele brincava com o corpo dela, Edmund a sentia ficar mais e mais trêmula, e um pouco mais entregue a cada segundo, as pernas dela foram se afastando aos poucos, e logo as mãos dele estavam por entre elas, tocando-a diretamente onde ele queria tocar desde que a conhecera.

Dessa vez ela abriu a boca para soltar um gemido menos contido.

Edmund sentiu a umidade dela, assim como se deliciou ao penetrar um dedo nela e ver o quão apertada ela era. Ela estava tímida, mas logo começou a relaxar, suas pernas se afastaram mais e seus braços foram em direção ao gibão que ele usava. Edmund demorou um pouco para entender o que ela queria.

Relutantemente, ele se afastou, ajoelhando-se na cama e retirando o gibão, jogando-o para o chão enquanto a olhava de forma faminta. Os olhos violetas dela correram livremente pelo corpo dele. Alexandra nunca foi conhecida por sua descrição, e ele não pareceu se importar muito com o modo admirado que ela o analisava.

Cada músculo estava no lugar certo. Ela sabia que os reis normalmente possuíam porte físico forte por causa das batalhas, principalmente os reis na idade que ele estava. Mas ela se surpreendeu em como o corpo dele era harmonioso, em como os músculos não eram exageradamente proeminentes, mas gravados de forma perfeita.

Despertava a vontade de tocar.

Ela ergueu o braço de forma trêmula e logo seus dedos corriam pelo abdômen dele. Edmund fechou os olhos. O toque dela era quase... inocente. Mas curioso. As mão dele foram em direção ao cinto que ele usava, retirando-o e livrando-se rapidamente das peças de roupa que estavam o atrapalhando. Logo depois disso ela recolheu a mão, um pouco tímida por tocá-lo em lugares mais íntimos.

Ele não se importou.

Empurrou-a novamente para a cama e com delicadeza surpreendente desceu a lingerie dela pelas pernas longas, sentindo-a estremecer conforme ele fazia aquilo.

Alexandra tentou ignorar o peso do corpo dele sobre si, mas aquilo era praticamente impossível, apenas o modo como ele espaçou as pernas dela e encaixou-se ali a deixou louca. Edmund a olhava com atenção.

- Isso pode doer.

Foi a vez dela sorrir.

- Sabe, eu não sinto dor... Não como vocês.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para ele perder o controle. Com um movimento rápido no quadril, ele a invadiu, sentindo-a arquear-se imediatamente em direção a ele, enquanto o enlaçava na cintura, demonstrando que já estava sentindo prazer, o que seria completamente impossível caso ela fosse uma pessoa comum.

- Isso... é surreal.

Ele declarou, fazendo-a sorrir de forma jocosa. Ele afastou o quadril e voltou a penetrá-la, no mesmo momento em que tomava os lábios dela com os dele. Alexandra amava aqueles lábios, carnudos e quentes... amava o gosto que eles possuíam, assim como amava o cheiro dele, o modo como ele a tocava, o modo como ele deslizava para dentro dela, como se soubesse exatamente como fazer, onde tocar, onde esbarrar para deixá-la à borda. Ela fechou os olhos, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos lisos e negros do rei, no mesmo momento em que ele se afundava naquela carne que ele desejou por tantos dias.

A carne dela, a pele dela, o toque dela.

Alexandra foi pega desprevenida quando ele a olhou com intensidade, e naquele momento ela sentiu. Um arrepio anormal percorrer seu corpo, uma descarga elétrica e a sensação de que perdera por alguns segundos todo o controle do seu corpo.

O peso dele aumentou, e logo ela percebeu que ele estava tendo a mesma sensação. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela o abraçou, fazendo-o se aproximar. Edmund mordeu o pescoço dela sem conseguir se conter, ficando mais tranquilo ao lembrar-se que aquilo não ia machucá-la de fato.

Não... aquilo só a deixou mais excitada.

Ela gemeu quando o corpo dele desabou sobre ela. Demorou-se um pouco ali, naquela sensação de tê-lo tão perto, completamente tomada por ele. Relutou em abrir os olhos. Não sabia o que vinha a seguir. Depois de alguns segundos, tomou a coragem necessária para isso.

Edmund a fitava com uma mistura de desejo, devoção e diversão.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, sendo muito ela mesma naquele momento.

Ele sorriu, beijando o vale dos seios dela de uma forma carinhosa e ao mesmo tempo lasciva.

- Você é linda. – o elogio a deixou extasiada. – E deliciosa.

O último a desconcertou, mas ela ficou surpresa quando aceitou aquilo de forma natural, sorrindo.


	14. Intimidade

**Intimidade**

Ela abriu os olhos de forma relutante, por mais que a claridade do quarto deixasse evidente que o sol já havia saído, ela não sentia muita vontade de acordar. Ainda estava com um pouco de sono, o que era peculiar, pois Alexandra era o tipo de pessoa que acordava no momento em que o sol nascia. Seu corpo estava levemente amolecido, como se ela tivesse cavalgado durante todo o dia anterior.

Mas ela sabia que não fora um dia de cavalgada que a deixara daquela forma.

Ela desviou os olhos do teto para a pessoa que estava dormindo ao seu lado. Edmund tinha um sono pesado, e seu cabelo estava bagunçado, emoldurando o rosto entregue aos sonhos. Seus lábios carnudos estavam levemente abertos e ela não conseguiu conter sua mão quando os dedos pousaram levemente ali, sentindo a textura daqueles lábios que na noite anterior havia percorrido todo o seu corpo de forma masculina e carregada de desejo.

Ela corou, retirando a mão no mesmo segundo. A coberta estava jogada sobre o corpo dele, tampando apenas da cintura para baixo. A pele dele era pálida, assim como a dela. Não havia manchas nem marcas, apenas algumas leves cicatrizes, algo tão comum em um rei que ela nem mesmo se incomodou com aquilo. Pelo contrário, as marcas de guerra o deixavam imperfeito, e humano.

E o peso daquele corpo...

Sem que Alexandra conseguisse se conter, as imagens e sensações da noite anterior tomaram a mente dela em uma velocidade absurda, e ela sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo e sua respiração alterar um mínimo. Edmund havia a surpreendido, por mais que ela já desconfiasse de que ele não era tolo em relação àquilo, o modo como ele havia a tocado...

Sua pele se arrepiou, mas ela recusou-se a ficar ali pensando em tudo. Poderia enlouquecer caso isso acontecesse. Ela tentou se afastar de Edmund, mas pela primeira vez percebeu o braço forte dele por cima do seu corpo, quase tocando o seu umbigo. Engoliu em seco.

O acordaria?

Ela tentou sair novamente, mas o movimento mais decidido fez com que ele acordasse levemente e de forma automática puxasse a garota para o corpo dele, como se o seu subconsciente tivesse medo de que ela fugisse dali a qualquer momento.

Edmund sentiu a resistência dela no mesmo segundo. Com muita força de vontade, ele entreabriu os olhos. Já havia amanhecido, mas ele não queria acordar. Outra coisa que ele percebeu imediatamente, foi o rosto vermelho de Alexandra. Ele quase sorriu com isso. Quase.

Voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Por que está envergonhada? – ele perguntou de forma grogue.

Alexandra não respondeu, apenas permaneceu em silêncio e com os olhos focados no teto.

- Você está sendo boba.

Ele disse, retirando o braço do corpo perfeito daquela garota. Ela percebeu isso e aproveitou a chance, tentando sair da cama novamente, mas ele a impediu, colocando a mão forte em seu colo e forçando-a a permanecer deitada.

- Fique deitada...

Ela fez o que ele pediu, mas não ficou satisfeita com isso. Edmund saiu da cama rapidamente, levantando-se e caminhando em direção à janela. Estava nu, e ela não conseguiu conter seus olhos de percorrer o corpo dele. Ele tinha um físico bonito. As costas eram ligeiramente largas e torneadas, assim como os braços. Ele possuía aqueles dois furinhos nas costas, perto da...

Ele se virou.

Ela desviou os olhos no mesmo momento, sentindo-se extremamente idiota por estar o observando. Edmund sorriu ante ao desconforto dela e decidiu colocar sua roupa íntima, cobrindo-se para que ela não sentisse mais aquela vergonha sem sentido.

Ele piscou uma vez para ela, antes de andar até a porta. Para a surpresa de Alexandra, ele abriu a porta e saiu do quarto. O rei Edmund saiu do quarto, vestindo apenas sua roupa íntima. Ele agora estava no castelo, precariamente vestido, andando normalmente. Ela quase não conseguiu acreditar, mas antes de se beliscar para acordar daquele pesadelo, a porta do seu quarto foi aberta novamente e ele entrou, sorrindo de forma calma.

- Eu pedi o nosso café.

- Você ficou louco? – ela perguntou, irritada.

- Por quê? Por pedir o café?

Edmund não estava entendendo nada, mas ele conseguia sentir a irritação dela de longe.

- Os seus convidados não precisam ver o rei de Nárnia andando pelo castelo apenas com suas roupas íntimas.

Quando ela colocou sua preocupação em voz alta, Edmund riu. Alto e de forma confortável. Ela não gostou daquilo, mas logo acrescentou.

- Principalmente quando esse rei está saindo do meu quarto.

Ele continuou rindo, mas logo depois decidiu que ele devia acalmá-la.

- Não seja boba, Alexandra. São seis horas da manhã. Eu sei que você costuma acordar assim que o sol nasce, mas humanos comuns não fazem isso. – ela decidiu ignorar a provocação. – Além do mais, ninguém me viu. Havia um texugo próximo ao quarto e eu pedi para ele.

- O texugo foi o suficiente.

Edmund sorriu, mas decidiu não continuar com aquela discussão, sabendo que aquilo poderia virar uma bola de neve caso ele o fizesse. Ele se aproximou dela, bagunçando os cabelos dela como se ela fosse uma criança. Logo depois deu as costas, abrindo a porta do banheiro e sumindo do quarto. Ela percebeu que ele tinha ido tomar um banho.

Dois minutos depois alguém bateu na porta. Alexandra não levantou para abri-la, mas a pessoa teve a sensibilidade de esperar um pouco para entrar logo depois que bateu. A pessoa, na verdade, era uma texuga. Ela empurrava consigo um carrinho pequeno de dois andares que continha os mais diversos tipos de torradas, frutas, pães e bebidas.

Alexandra se sentiu envergonhada com a presença daquela texuga, e sem conseguir se conter puxou ainda mais o cobertor para seu corpo, tampando definitivamente seus seios e parte dos seus braços. A texuga sorriu.

- Não precisa se envergonhar, criança.

Ouvir uma texuga lhe dizendo isso enquanto ela estava nua apenas a deixou ainda mais desconfortável, e ela enterrou o rosto no cobertor, pensando em várias maneiras de matar Edmund quando ele saísse daquele banheiro. A texuga colocou o carrinho ao lado da cama e sorriu por causa da reação da garota, saindo do quarto para que ela tivesse mais privacidade.

Alexandra levantou o rosto no momento em que escutou a porta se fechando. Ela retirou o cobertor do corpo, sentando-se na beirada da cama e mexendo as pernas levemente para conter sua ansiedade. Dez minutos depois ele saiu.

Edmund estava com uma toalha amarrada na parte inferior do corpo. O tecido era vermelho, e contrastava absurdamente com a pele pálida e com os cabelos negros que ele possuía. Ele não havia se enxugado direito, então algumas gotas de água pingavam do seu cabelo e desciam livremente pelo seu peito, correndo até o abdômen e morrendo no tecido da toalha. Alexandra percebeu cada gota que caía ali, mas lembrou-se de algo que gostaria de fazer antes de tudo.

Com extrema velocidade, ela saiu da cama, caminhando de forma furiosa em direção a ele. Ele ficou surpreso com a reação dela, ela colocou o dedo no rosto dele como se tivesse o ameaçando. E estava.

- Uma texuga acaba de entrar nesse quarto e me ver nua. Um texugo acaba de vê-lo saindo desse quarto praticamente nu. E você ainda está sorrindo.

Ela percebeu de imediato, vendo o sorriso jocoso que Edmund estava nos lábios. Aquilo só a enfureceu ainda mais.

- Você acha isso bonito? – ela perguntou. – Eu juro, caso isso volte a acontecer, eu te mato, Edmund!

Mas ele não parecia levar a promessa dela muito a sério, o sorriso jocoso dele ainda estava nos lábios carnudos e Alexandra não sabia se aquilo estava a deixando ainda mais enraivecida ou tirando sua concentração. Ele não entendeu o motivo de tanta raiva, mas sabia que era parte da personalidade dela ser assim, impetuosa.

Ele adorava aquilo.

- Ei! Por que você está sorri...

Antes que ela começasse aquela enxurrada de perguntas, Edmund a calou com um beijo. Estava fácil. Alexandra estava nua, e ele conseguiu sentir os seios rígidos e firmes o pressionando, assim como as curvas femininas encostando-se à sua pele. Foi o suficiente para ele ficar excitado.

Porque se existia algo nela que ele amava, era o modo lento que ela começava a amolecer em seus braços, o modo como a fúria dela dava espaço para a doçura, e o modo que as palavras mal educadas transformavam-se em gemidos contidos.

Ela estremeceu ao sentir a excitação dele. Suas mãos foram mais ousadas que na noite anterior e ela correu-as pelos braços fortes, sentindo os músculos ali, a pele deslizar facilmente por estar molhada. Mas foi pega desprevenida quando ele a pegou no colo, indo em direção à cama e colocando-a no colchão com delicadeza e certa impaciência.

Ela também estava impaciente, e ficou ainda mais ansiosa quando ele desatou o nó da toalha, jogando-a para o lado, no chão. Na noite anterior, ela desviou os olhos. Mas naquele momento ela não conseguiu a mesma proeza. As orbes violetas cravaram-se no corpo dele, no abdômen, nas coxas fortes e em algo que ela descobriu estar curiosa para olhar desde que o descobrira nu naquela praia, sem querer.

Edmund subiu no colchão, aproximando-se dela e encaixando-se perfeitamente entre suas pernas. Plantou um beijo doce e ao mesmo tempo ávido no vale dos seios da garota e a olhou com atenção no momento, penetrando-a calmamente antes de pedir a permissão que ele havia pedido na noite anterior.

Alexandra sentiu-o invadi-la. E logo começou. Aquelas sensações que ela sabia que ia sentir, mas que do mesmo modo a pegavam desprevenida quando invadiam seu corpo. Sua pele se arrepiou com o toque masculino das mãos fortes, seus lábios se separaram para receber a língua dele e vez ou outra gemer o nome do rei, ou até mesmo mordiscar o ombro dele, demonstrando o prazer que estava sentindo. Suas pernas começaram a perder a força à medida que ele batia o quadril de encontro ao dela, à medida que ele mostrava como a desejava.

E então aconteceu. Ele travou o corpo ao dela e mordeu levemente o pescoço delgado que ela possuía. Alexandra sentiu a mesma sensação inebriante da noite anterior. Ela tinha que admitir a si mesma, não pensou que sentiria aquilo tão cedo. Julgou que o clímax fora quase uma utopia, um ápice de fazer sexo com alguém que tanto a excitava. Ela estava enganada. Edmund conseguiu levá-la à borda com a mesma intensidade da noite anterior, como se ele tivesse um poder incalculável sobre o corpo dela.

E tinha.

Ele apenas precisava tocá-la. E ela estaria entregue a ele como uma marionete.

Sempre.

* * *

><p>Os dois estavam deitados na cama há horas, do mesmo modo que ficaram na noite anterior. Alexandra percebeu que apreciava muito aquilo. Adorava sentir o som do coração dele quando ela pousava sua cabeça em seu peito forte, adorava como os dedos dele acariciavam os cabelos dela, ou deslizavam pelo braço dela. E principalmente, adorava o cheiro dele, e o modo como o corpo dele passava uma sensação de proteção quando estavam próximos.<p>

Aquele tipo de pensamento fez algumas perguntas surgirem na mente dela.

- Você acha que devemos nos preocupar com a Feiticeira Branca?

Edmund pensou um pouco antes de responder, mas sabia que já estava na hora de Alexandra perceber o perigo real que a Feiticeira representava.

- Acho que enquanto aquela mulher viver, sempre teremos que nos preocupar com ela.

Alexandra estremeceu e ele percebeu isso. Logo se virou para ela, depositando um beijo carinhoso nos cabelos longos.

- Vamos. – ele a chamou. – Vou levá-la até seus pais.

- Por quê?

Por mais que ela quisesse ver o pai, ela também queria ficar ali. Se possível o dia inteiro, apenas mordiscando frutas e recebendo carícias de Edmund. Ele sorriu para ela, como se soubesse em que ela estava pensando. Mas logo seu rosto ficou sério.

- Todos estão reunidos para um conselho, em outro castelo que fica próximo daqui. – ele se levantou da cama. – Acho que você devia participar.

A expectativa dela aumentou. Ela participaria finalmente de alguma reunião ali dentro, a primeira desde que aquela bruxa deu os primeiros sinais de seu retorno. Ela observou-o se vestir, contente pela confiança.

Sorriu, percebendo que Edmund não a considerava mais imatura ou criança.


	15. Reunião

**Reunião**

Eles estavam andando lado a lado, cada um com seu respectivo cavalo. Edmund montava o seu garanhão, e Alexandra estava com Kiara. Ela sentira falta da companhia da égua, e ao julgar o modo animado que o animal galopava, ela também havia sentido falta de andar com a dona. Edmund observava Pallas, que estava andando um pouco a frente do grupo para não assustar os animais não falantes. Uma pantera sempre parecia ser uma predadora, mesmo que tal pantera tivesse se empanturrado de carne antes de sair.

Edmund não usava armadura. Mesmo que a ameaça sempre fosse algo eminente agora com a presença de Feiticeira Branca, ele sabia que estava seguro andando pelos campos de Nárnia. A distância era menor que cinco quilômetros, e a comitiva que os acompanhava era grande. Seu gibão era escuro, deixando seus olhos ainda mais densos e atentos. Seu cabelo estava atrapalhado por causa do vento, mas nem por isso ele deixava de ser charmoso. Apesar de sorrir vez ou outra para Alexandra, a expressão do seu rosto voltava a ficar carregada logo depois.

Alexandra o observava com atenção. Sentia um pouco de frio, mas não queria dizer isso para não preocupar Edmund. A temperatura dos dias e noites de Nárnia havia caído drasticamente. Ela usava seu costumeiro vestido longo, mas as mangas eram longas também, barrando boa parte do vento que encontrava seu corpo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, e voavam livremente igual aos de Edmund. Ela apreciava as trocas de olhares que eles vez ou outra davam, mas temia que alguém percebesse o modo bobo como ele a olhava.

Por mais que ela quisesse evitar, muitas perguntas invadiam sua mente a cada segundo. Cada pergunta mais absurda que a outra. Algumas muito pessoais, outras um pouco insanas. Mas Alexandra era uma garota curiosa, e ela sabia que não suportaria cobrir aqueles cinco quilômetros em silêncio e sem colocar algumas dessas perguntas em voz alta para ele.

- Edmund... por que a Feiticeira Branca tem essa sede de vingança?

Ele permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio antes de responder, parecendo ponderar o que falar.

- Ela é ruim por natureza.

Alexandra não engoliu aquela resposta. Algo lhe dizia que ele estava cortando boa parte da história verdadeira. Ela semicerrou os olhos.

- E posso saber o porquê dessa predileção dessa bruxa por você?

Ele respirou fundo. Alexandra não era boba. Pelo contrário, era esperta demais. Ela não precisou pensar muito para entender que o alvo principal da Feiticeira Branca era ele. Ele virou o rosto para ela, olhando-a com atenção.

- Quando visitei Nárnia pela primeira vez, era um garoto ingênuo... – ele começou a história que ela já sabia. – Eu me juntei à Feiticeira Branca com a promessa de algo que eu almejava muito, mas com o tempo fui percebendo o que ela realmente era... – ele voltou a virar o rosto em direção ao caminho que eles percorriam. – Foi aí que tudo começou.

Então ele contou. Sobre a fuga dele do Palácio Branco e como a Feiticeira tinha ficado insana quando soubera que seu famoso príncipe havia fugido. Parte do poder dela havia diminuído, já que ela o utilizava bastante para ofender e atingir os irmãos Pevensie.

Edmund foi a causa da ruína dela, logo depois que fugira, e juntando forças com seus irmãos, eles haviam entrado em batalha. Não fora fácil, e perderam muitos amigos e animais queridos, mas a fé em Aslan prevaleceu no coração de todos. Ele desconfiava de que ela não havia partido para sempre, mas nunca contara isso para ninguém, temendo acabar com a paz de todos. Apenas Peter e suas irmãs sabiam da sua possível ameaça.

Mas ele estava disposto a eliminar a presença da Feiticeira daquele mundo de uma vez por todas. Ela já causara muito mal. Não a queria causando mais.

A admiração por Edmund subiu um grande nível depois da história que ele contou a ela.

- O que ela quer com você, especificamente?

- Tornar minha vida um inferno. – ele falou de forma simples. - E provavelmente matar todos que eu amo.

Edmund a olhou de canto de olho, deixando-a desconfortável com aquilo. O que ele queria dizer? Que ele a amava? Mas... Alexandra calou-se por um momento, percebendo a expressão triste e ao mesmo tempo tensa que ele havia colocado no rosto. Edmund voltou a falar.

- Estamos chegando.

Ele avisou, fazendo-a desviar os olhos dele para o caminho em frente. Ela ficou surpresa quando avistou um castelo um pouco menor do que o que ela estava hospedada.

* * *

><p>Entraram no grande salão do castelo cerca de vinte minutos depois, sendo bem recebidos. Alguns empregados do castelo ficaram para trás para dar um pouco de água para os cavalos e para a égua de Alexandra.<p>

Os olhos violetas da garota correram livremente pelo salão à procura dos pais. Depois de alguns minutos ela avistou Aurora, e correu diretamente até a mãe, sabendo que seu pai naturalmente estaria ao lado dela. Ao avistarem Alexandra, seus pais sorriram. Borges abriu os braços para receber a filha, como se ela fosse uma criança de dez anos. Ela se sentia assim toda vez que ele fazia aquilo, mas naturalmente não se importava. Aurora deu um beijo leve nos cabelos da garota e logo seus olhos verdes pousavam em outra pessoa que parecia estar próxima.

Alexandra se virou, percebendo que Edmund havia a seguido. Aurora sorriu levemente para o rei, no mesmo momento em que Borges pegava a mão dele, dando aquele aperto masculino que todo homem dava ao se cumprimentarem.

- Edmund... minha filha deu trabalho? – Borges perguntou de forma animada.

- Nem um pouco.

Edmund respondeu, um sorriso enviesado percorrendo seu rosto. Alexandra percebeu a malícia do sorriso no mesmo momento, mas seus pais deixaram aquilo passar, ou ao menos Borges. Já Aurora ela não poderia ter certeza, sua mãe era discreta quando precisava, mas sua astúcia era no mínimo impressionante.

Alexandra sentiu seu rosto queimar, mas seus pais já estavam virando-se para um grupo de reis que havia os chamado. Edmund percebeu a reação da garota.

- Você quer parar de se envergonhar por qualquer coisa? – ele perguntou divertido.

- Eu... eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Não sou assim normalmente.

Ela respondeu embaraçada, o que fez com que ele sorrisse.

- Fique aqui com seus pais. – ele pediu. – Vou procurar meus irmãos.

Ela assentiu, percebendo o rosto dele levemente sério ao dizer aquilo. Edmund se afastou calmamente, procurando seus irmãos em meio àquele tanto de reis e rainhas. Os avistou mais ao longe do salão, quase perto da janela. Peter, Susan e Lucy estavam em companhias peculiares. O príncipe Felipe conversava calmamente com a irmã mais nova de Edmund, como se ele fosse alguém educado para estar ali. Edmund perguntou-se o que aquele moleque estava fazendo ali, mas logo depois avistou os pais dele por perto, conversando com Peter. Normalmente o pai de Felipe pedia para que o filho o acompanhasse em reuniões daquele tipo. Edmund até entendia a preocupação do rei. Afinal, Felipe podia valer menos que uma bota velha, mas ele ainda herdaria um reino.

Edmund se aproximou, cumprimentando todos com polidez. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi o rosto cansado de Lucy, bem como o rosto sério de Peter. O loiro o olhou de forma significante e gesticulou brevemente para que ele o acompanhasse.

- Se vocês me dão licença... eu preciso conversar com Edmund.

Todos assentiram e os dois irmãos se afastaram do grupo. Quando Peter percebeu que não havia ninguém por perto e que eles não poderiam ser escutados, olhou para o irmão com atenção.

- O exército da Feiticeira Branca está se aproximando.

Peter andava em direção à porta do grande salão, levando o irmão para longe das pessoas. Edmund tentou acalmá-lo.

- Não se preocupe, Peter. O exército de Nárnia está atento e está posto em volta de todos os castelos. E receberemos reforços dos outros reinos. Devem chegar dentro de dois dias, no máximo três.

Peter assentiu, mas seu rosto, sempre sereno, ainda estava sério.

- Não é a aproximação do exército da Feiticeira que me preocupa, Edmund. – ele pautou. – Estou preocupado com você.

Naquele momento, eles chegaram à sala privada, onde entraram. Peter fechou a porta logo em seguida, e quando viu que finalmente estavam a sós, sua voz ficou mais alta.

- Apenas o exército de Nárnia pode acabar com o exército da Feiticeira Branca. – ele atualizou o irmão. – Isso sem contar com o reforço armado dos outros reinos. Será praticamente impossível ela se aproximar do perímetro dos castelos. – Peter voltou a olhá-lo com atenção. – Mas Edmund, a fúria daquela bruxa não está voltada ao exército de Nárnia ou aos narnianos. A fúria dela está toda voltada para você.

Naquele momento, alguém bateu na porta. Peter fechou os olhos, demonstrando que não havia gostado de ser interrompido. Seria possível ter privacidade por apenas cinco minutos? Pelo visto não. Ele estava cansado, Edmund pôde perceber isso facilmente, então foi ele mesmo até a porta, abrindo-a. Um centauro fez uma pequena cortesia ao ver os dois reis.

- Os reis e rainhas já estão se acomodando na sala de reuniões.

Peter assentiu, no mesmo momento que Edmund saía da sala, sendo seguido por ele. Fecharam a porta, vendo o centauro se afastar. Os olhos claros do loiro foram em direção a um grupo, e logo depois o moreno percebeu para quem ele olhava.

Alexandra estava do outro lado do salão, com os pais e mais algumas mulheres. Ela olhava para Borges de forma doce, e logo depois riu de alguma piada que ele havia contado. Os olhos violetas dela foram em direção aos irmãos Pevensie, como se ela soubesse que estava sendo observada. O sorriso nos lábios dela morreu no mesmo momento. Havia algo errado, ela sabia disso também. Edmund e Peter estavam sério demais.

- A Feiticeira fará de tudo para tirar de você quem você ama. – Peter praticamente sussurrou, mesmo que não tivesse ninguém por perto e fosse impossível Alexandra escutá-lo. – Ela sabe que nós a conhecemos, conhecemos sua abordagem e já lidamos com ela. Sem contar que estamos protegidos por exércitos. Mas Alexandra é ingênua nesse ponto. Ela não sabe do que a Feiticeira Branca é capaz.

Edmund ficou pensativo. As palavras de Aurora voltaram à sua mente em uma rapidez absurda. _Além da proteção física, Alexandra precisará de boas e corretas palavras._ Eles caminharam em direção à sala de reunião, vendo reis e rainhas sentando-se nas cadeiras mais próximas. Edmund encontrou Alexandra rapidamente, e sentiu uma necessidade absurda de tê-la por perto. Ele pegou gentilmente a mão dela e puxou-a para que ela o seguisse. Ela se desviou do contato, mas fez o que ele pediu. Sentaram-se lado a lado.

Peter começou a falar, como sempre. Edmund há muito não se preocupava com aquilo. Descobriu que odiava falar em público, principalmente sobre assuntos reais. Ele deixou seu irmão conduzir a reunião, o que para Peter era comum.

Seus olhos negros correram por todas as pessoas que estavam ali, mas permaneceram em um príncipe em particular. Felipe. O garoto desviou o olhar no mesmo momento, mas Edmund percebeu que ele estava olhando para ele e para Alexandra. E percebeu também que ele estava levemente incomodado com ela sentada ao seu lado. Edmund semicerrou os olhos, colocando sua astúcia para trabalhar.

Pelo visto tudo o que envolvia Alexandra incomodava _demais_ aquele príncipe.

* * *

><p>A reunião finalmente havia terminado. Todos os reis e rainhas que tinham se reunido no castelo estavam saindo aos poucos, determinados e voltarem para seus respectivos castelos e aposentos e terem uma noite tranquila e completa de sono. Alexandra montava Kiara, e estava ao lado do seu pai. Aurora permanecia dentro da carruagem ao lado dos dois. A garota conversava animadamente com Borges.<p>

Ela olhou para trás, percebendo que Felipe havia se aproximado de Edmund. Não gostou daquilo, nunca gostava da presença daquele garoto, mas decidiu ignorar, sabendo que Edmund conseguia lidar com aquele tipo de imaturidade facilmente. Ela virou-se novamente para seu pai, voltando a conversa animada que estavam tendo.

Edmund tentou ignorar a presença de Felipe ao seu lado, mantendo o ritmo do cavalo e olhando Alexandra rir com Borges. Ele sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco aliviado pelo fim da longa reunião. Ele poderia pensar em assuntos tensos depois. Agora ele só queria tomar um banho e descansar. Mas Felipe parecia ter outros planos.

- Chegou no mesmo momento que o _cavaleiro_ Alexandra, hoje mais cedo.

Ele provocou, dando ênfase à palavra masculina. Edmund percebeu a troca de palavras.

- Sim... Alexandra de fato merece esse título muito mais do que alguns que o possui.

Edmund olhou para Felipe, o rosto dele passou de irônico para sério em apenas alguns segundos, e finalmente ele cruzou o limite.

- Desde quando está interessado naquela moleca, Edmund?

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta. – Felipe se calou. – Pensa que não percebi o modo que olha para Alexandra?

Ele perguntou, deixando o príncipe um pouco desconfortável.

- Ela é um pouco gostosa, apesar de parecer um homem em suas atitudes.

Felipe respondeu, dando de ombros. O rosto de Edmund ficou sério.

- Se encostar um dedo nela, o arranco de sua mão e o dou àquela pantera.

Ele ameaçou, percebendo o rosto do príncipe ficar levemente pálido. Felipe olhou de canto de olho para Pallas, que andava calmamente ao lado de Kiara dessa vez. Edmund não deu a chance para o garoto dizer algo, esporeou seu cavalo, se afastando daquele moleque.

* * *

><p>Alexandra havia desejado boa noite para os pais e entrado no quarto, agradecida por estar só. Pallas estava deitada em sua cama, cochilando. A pantera estava cansada. Ela fora proibida de entrar no castelo, naturalmente, então ficou fazendo a ronda em volta do lugar, esperando Alexandra sair dali. Aquilo tinha esgotado as energias do animal.<p>

Quanto à garota, tomava um longo banho, sentindo a água quente desfazer os nós de tensão que haviam se formado durante aquele dia. Estava cansada, mas a preocupação prevalecia acima do cansaço.

Ela saiu do banho vinte minutos depois, jogando uma longa camisola transparente no corpo. Ela possuía rendas nos seios. A noite estava fria, então ela jogou um penhoar branco no corpo para que seu cabelo não molhasse muito as suas costas. Iria esperá-lo secar para se deitar.

Ela caminhava para a varanda quando escutou alguém batendo na porta. Queria ignorar, estava cansada. Mas podia ser Edmund, ou seus pais. Ela caminhou em direção à porta e abriu. Um urso estava parado do lado de fora, e sorriu levemente ao vê-la.

- O rei Edmund pediu para avisá-la de que ele está a esperando em seus aposentos.

Alexandra sentiu a expectativa invadir seu corpo àquelas palavras. Mas fez uma careta.

- Já é de noite... estou cansada.

No fundo era verdade. Edmund podia esperar, não? Pelo visto não. O urso voltou a sorrir.

- Ele insiste.

Ela revirou os olhos, assentindo.


	16. Comunicado

**Comunicado**

Alexandra entrou no quarto de Edmund cerca de dez minutos depois. Agradeceu o urso que havia a acompanhado até ali e com delicadeza fechou a porta atrás de si, escutando o barulho dos passos do animal, indicando que ele estava se afastando. Ela agradeceu mentalmente a isso, não queria que Edmund fosse aquele tipo de rei paranoico que possuía guardas em cada lado da porta.

Ela correu os olhos violetas pelo cômodo. As noites estavam cada vez mais frias, então era normal você ver a lareira acesa, mesmo que tecnicamente não fosse inverno em Nárnia. O chão era coberto por tapetes fofos em um tom vermelho escuro. Em cima de uma cômoda, ela conseguiu ver a espada que ela julgou que ele usava nas batalhas. Possuía um brilho incomum, e o cabo era desenhado com rubis e prata, algo tão Edmund Pevensie quanto aquele quarto. Ela ficou fascinada quando as chamas da lareira bateram no aço, fazendo desenhos estranhos por toda a extensão da espada.

Ela esticou o braço, simplesmente querendo tocar aquele aço que já matara tantos inimigos.

- Alexandra.

A voz de Edmund a pegou desprevenida. Desde que entrara no quarto sentira a presença dele, mas pela primeira vez o procurou de verdade. Ele estava deitado em uma cama enorme de dossel, mas logo se levantou ao vê-la.

O quarto estava quente e confortável, mas ele estava vestido com uma calça de lã escura e uma blusa simples de algodão branco. O cabelo negro contrastava com a blusa que ele usava, os lábios estavam ainda mais avermelhados por causa da iluminação precária do quarto. Ela correu os olhos rapidamente pelo resto do cômodo. Havia um baú em frente à cama, que continha uma enorme bandeja com todos os tipos de frutas que Nárnia possuía. Ela sorriu, sabendo que ele havia pedido aquilo especialmente para ela.

- Edmund. – ela gesticulou. – Mandou me chamar?

Os olhos dela brilhavam quando ela fez a pergunta. Edmund achou aquilo no mínimo estranho, mas apreciou o brilho. De qualquer forma, Alexandra estava diferente, apenas o modo como ela caminhava pelo quarto, os olhos observando tudo com atenção, dizia isso para ele. Ela parecia esconder algo, como se fosse uma criança prestes a pregar uma brincadeira de mau gosto em alguém e não quisesse ser descoberta.

- Precisamos conversar.

Ele disse, e para a surpresa dele, Alexandra assentiu.

- Pela primeira vez concordo com isso.

Ela respondeu, sorrindo. E foi aí que ele percebeu novamente, aquele sorriso malicioso de alguém que está aprontando algo. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama dele, esticando o braço delgado e pegando ali um cacho de uvas. Ela começou a mordiscar uma de forma pensativa. Ele semicerrou os olhos, ficando um pouco desconcentrado com aquela atitude dela, mas logo depois voltou o raciocínio.

- Alexandra... tive uma conversa com meu irmão um pouco antes da reunião. Ele está preocupado com você. – ao ver que ela parara de comer, acrescentou. – Eu concordo com ele, em partes.

- Preocupado comigo por quê?

Ela voltou a comer as uvas, o olhando com atenção. Edmund respirou fundo, sabia que teria que contar a ela o real motivo da preocupação de Peter, ela tinha o direito de saber. Mas desconfiava de que ela não iria se importar muito, achando a apreensão dos dois até mesmo boba.

- Peter me colocou a par dos fatos. A Feiticeira Branca está reunindo seu exército, como você ficou sabendo durante a reunião. Os reis não estão tão preocupados, pois sabem que nosso poder de fogo é bem maior. O exército branco não nos criará problemas.

Ele começou a explicar, arrancando a atenção dela. Os olhos violetas o olhavam de forma despreocupada e ela ainda comia as uvas, mas Edmund sabia que ela estava prestando atenção.

- A minha preocupação não é com a proteção de Nárnia. Digo, não a preocupação principal. Como você bem sabe, a Feiticeira Branca tem toda a sua ira voltada para mim e para as pessoas que eu prezo e amo, e isso inclui meus irmãos e você.

Ela ficou surpresa com aquilo. O que ele queria dizer? Ele a amava? Ou apenas a prezava?

- O que você qu...

Ela tentou colocar sua pergunta em voz alta, mas ele gesticulou com a mão para interrompê-la. Alexandra fechou a boca no mesmo segundo, ficando até mesmo grata com a interrupção. Não queria fazer perguntas tolas. Ela continuou comendo as uvas de forma despreocupada.

- Eu vou ao encontro da Feiticeira Branca.

Com aquilo, ele finalmente conseguiu a atenção total dela. Alexandra parou no mesmo momento de comer, sentando-se de forma mais ereta no colchão e o olhando com curiosidade e até mesmo temor.

- Por quê?

- Porque só eu posso alcançá-la, Alexandra. Eu preciso terminar isso. Vou aproveitar a distração que os exércitos irão criar para me aproximar dela.

- Isso é uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, Edmund.

Ela disse contrariada. Não queria Edmund na linha de frente. Uma coisa era tê-lo na batalha, seguro atrás de exércitos fortes, outra era vê-lo caminhar diretamente para uma assassina.

- Não estou brincando. Nárnia possui túneis. Escute, eu vou utilizar esses túneis para chegar até ela. Ela não sabe da existência deles. Nem mesmo o exército sabe, apenas alguns animais da guarda real e pessoal de Peter.

Alexandra continuava não gostando daquele plano. Era no mínimo insano. Então ela decidiu fazer parte daquela loucura.

- Eu vou com você.

Edmund já esperava aquilo e negou rapidamente com a cabeça.

- Você ficará longe da batalha, atrás dos exércitos. Você não pode me acompanhar, nem mesmo pode entrar na linha de visão da Feiticeira Branca. Não insista, Alexandra.

Ela ficou em silêncio, mas ele sabia que ela estava longe de concordar com aquilo tudo, na verdade, ele tinha certeza de que ela havia se calado para bolar um plano para ir contra os planos dele.

- Peter e Susan vão me dar cobertura...

Ele disse, tentando confortá-la com isso, ou ao menos deixá-la mais tranquila. De repente o rosto dela desanuviou. Edmund ficou mais desconfiado do que aliviado com aquilo. Ela aceitara fácil _demais_ a proposta dele.

- E quanto a Lucy?

Alexandra perguntou, voltando a comer as uvas. Edmund se aproximou da cama, deitando-se novamente onde estava minutos atrás e olhando para o teto.

- Lucy nunca participa de batalhas. Não diretamente, em campo aberto. Ela sempre se retira para algum bosque afastado e diz buscar respostas diretas de Aslan. Eu acredito nela, muitas vezes ela volta com bons conselhos. Já voltou com o próprio Aslan...

Aquilo surpreendeu Alexandra.

- Lucy já encontrou Aslan? – ela perguntou.

Edmund sorriu.

- Todos já encontramos, Alexandra. E não só através das preces. Aslan aparece para qualquer narniano que necessita dele. Ele só parece procurar mais Lucy, eu não sei o motivo certo, mas arriscaria a dizer que dentre os quatro reis de Nárnia, ela é a mais pura e sábia...

O corpo dela se arrepiou. Então Aslan não era um tipo de fé cega? O leão dourado realmente existia e já aparecera ali? Ela sentiu certa expectativa, mas nada disse. Pegou a última uva, jogando o cachinho na bandeja. Mordiscou-a rapidamente levantou-se da cama.

- Então foi para isso que me chamou? Para me dizer que não tenho escolhas?

Ela perguntou, olhando-o com extrema atenção. Edmund franziu o cenho.

- Não seja ranzinza, Alexandra. Estou apenas a protegendo.

Foi aí que ela sorriu. Novamente aquele sorriso malicioso, algo tão diferente do que ele estava acostumado a ver no rosto dela. As mãos femininas foram em direção ao robe que ela usava, desatando o nó da tira de cetim e abrindo-o. Edmund engoliu em seco ao que ela estava mostrando.

Alexandra usava uma camisola totalmente transparente. O tecido era fino e branco, os seios ficavam completamente à mostra, os mamilos estavam rígidos por baixo do pano. Ela usava uma lingerie rendada na parte de baixo, mas aquilo não impediu Edmund de descobrir cada curva que aquele corpo possuía, e de ficar, logicamente, excitado.

Alexandra percebeu isso facilmente. Conseguia ver o fogo nos olhos negros.

- Olhe para mim, Edmund. – ela retirou completamente o robe. – Sou uma semideusa, descendente de Euríbia. O meu corpo é bem mais forte do que o seu.

Os olhos dele brilharam, de malícia, de desejo e de compreensão pelo que ela estava falando. Edmund estava sendo tolo, ela era uma garota difícil de derrubar, literalmente. Aquela proteção exacerbada podia ser aplicada a princesas desprotegidas, mas ela estava longe de ser aquilo. Ela se aproximou da cama, subindo ajoelhada no colchão. Sorriu novamente.

- Olhe para você agora. – ela disse. – Está mais vulnerável que o menor animal de Nárnia.

Edmund não gostou daquela observação, mas sabia que ela estava certa. O modo como ela havia o hipnotizado... se fosse em uma batalha, qualquer um poderia se aproximar e enfiar uma espada em seu coração, matando-o rapidamente.

Ela se aproximou mais, subindo no colo dele e olhando com atenção. Ele engoliu em seco. Não se importava com a observação dela, de fato. Se ele morresse com aquela visão à sua frente, morreria feliz. Se antes de fechar os olhos ele tivesse Alexandra tão próxima de si... ele ia embora daquele mundo em paz.

- Sem dúvida você é uma semideusa... – a mão experiente dele foi em direção à alça da camisola, e com um rápido movimento ele a colocou para o lado, fazendo o mesmo com a outra. Parte da camisola deslizou pela cintura dela, revelando de forma completa os seios. – Tal beleza não pode ser de alguém mortal.

Ele completou de forma sussurrada, olhando com avidez o que havia descoberto. Ela escutou aquilo facilmente. Aproximou-se do rosto dele e o olhou com a mesma luxúria com que ele a olhava no momento, mas Edmund percebeu certo desafio nas orbes violetas.

- Eu vou, Edmund.

E então ela o beijou, não deixando espaço para que ele respondesse ou negasse aquilo. Edmund não se importou com o modo como foi calado, não deixaria sob hipótese nenhuma Alexandra o acompanhar naquele plano insano e praticamente suicida. Porque era isso que o plano era, suicida. Ela só não precisava saber disso.

Mas naquele momento nada importava. Ele se esqueceu completamente da batalha, da ameaça daquela bruxa e de como Nárnia estava em perigo. Logo as mãos de Alexandra enfiavam-se por debaixo do gibão dele, sentindo a pele quente que ele possuía, bem como as linhas que definiam de forma graciosa seu abdômen.

Ele gemeu dentro da boca dela e as mãos masculinas trabalharam com a mesma rapidez na camisola dela, pegando o tecido e retirando-o do corpo dela. Ele jogou a camisola no chão, sabendo que ainda teria que se livrar da lingerie que ela usava, mas seus pensamentos e ações ficaram esquecidos quando ela o surpreendeu, enfiando as mãos por debaixo da calça que ele usava e descendo-a rapidamente.

Alexandra estava ávida. Ávida pelo corpo dele, ávida para senti-lo entre suas pernas, ávida para ser tomada por aquele rei. Em um momento de excitação pura, Edmund rasgou a lingerie que ela usava, fazendo-a parar o beijo e fitá-lo com olhos arregalados.

- O qu...

- Cale a boca.

Ele mandou antes de tomar os lábios dela novamente. Sabia que havia cruzado o limite do sexo companheiro com o sexo mais selvagem, mas ela não parecia se importar com isso, ele tampouco. Era a terceira vez que se deitavam juntos, mas ela parecia ser uma ótima aluna, e a cada toque tornava-se mais ousada.

A mão dela foi em direção ao membro dele e ela o direcionou para sua entrada, sentando-se rapidamente e fazendo-o afundar-se nela com uma velocidade surpreendente. Edmund quase perdeu o controle, se não fosse o modo quase agressivo que ele mordeu um dos seios dela. Mas aquela era a vantagem de deitar-se com uma semideusa. Ela não sentia dor como as outras garotas sentiam, e um toque mais pesado apenas a enviava ainda mais à borda.

Ela começou a mexer os quadris rapidamente, tentando buscar o controle do momento. Ele deixou-a divertir-se ali, deliciando-se com aquele corpo perfeito dançando sobre o seu. Mas logo decidiu tomá-la de outras formas. Levantou-se, abraçando-a fortemente e empurrando-a com seu próprio corpo.

Alexandra cedeu, sabendo que preferia que ele comandasse tudo, pois se havia algo que ele era completamente seguro de si, era no modo como ele conduzia aquilo tudo. Ela deitou-se no colchão, sentindo agora o peso dele sobre ela. Fechou os olhos, adorava aquela sensação, adorava sentir o modo como ele a tomava para si, como se ela fosse a única mulher do mundo. E para ele, ela era.

Alexandra era única. E Edmund desconfiava de que sempre seria.

Ele mordeu pela última vez o pescoço dela, derramando-se dentro dela e sentindo-a arquear-se de encontro ao corpo dele. O sexo dela o apertou e as pernas enrolaram-se na sua cintura, como se ela temesse que ele a abandonasse logo em seguida. Ela estava em êxtase, a respiração sempre controlada agora estava completamente desgovernada, os cabelos longos estavam espalhados pelo colchão, o cheiro dela estava por toda parte...

Aquilo o enlouquecia.

Ambos haviam se entregado ao momento, e a discussão anterior tinha se apagado completamente da mente dos dois, mas agora que tudo terminara e eles pensavam com mais clareza a cada minuto que se passava, Edmund percebeu que ela o olhava com diversão, além da luxúria. Um sorriso zombeteiro parecia querer nascer naquele rosto perfeito e ele arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

- Isso não acabou, eu não vou mudar de ideia.

Ele disse com convicção, fazendo dessa vez o sorriso que ela continha a todo custo nascer.

- Isso, Edmund, é o que nós veremos.


	17. Tensão

**Tensão**

Edmund entrou na sala de jantar como um furacão, seus olhos escuros procuraram os pais de Alexandra, e quando ele os avistou, foi diretamente para onde Aurora e Borges estavam sentados. A rainha percebeu o modo como o garoto andava até ela e seu marido, mas nada disse.

- Acho que ele descobriu.

Borges brincou, colocando o guardanapo de pano na boca e limpando-a com isso. Também fora o melhor jeito de esconder o sorriso divertido que ele deu ao falar isso. O rosto de Aurora estava sério, mas Borges estava achando aquilo tudo no mínimo cômico. Todavia, havia dito a Alexandra e Aurora que não ia entrar mais naquele assunto. Sua opinião já fora ouvida, e completamente descartada.

Ao perceber a aproximação de Edmund, ele desviou os olhos novamente para a cestinha de pães que estava na mesa, parecendo interessado demais na escolha de um pão em específico.

Edmund parou em frente à mesa, mas sua atenção foi toda voltada para Aurora, que era a única ali que estava o olhando.

- Por favor, me digam que vocês não permitiram isso.

Ele estava sério, e apesar de Borges achar até mesmo cômica a raiva dele, Aurora não partilhava da mesma opinião que o marido. Ela também não gostava nem um pouco daquilo tudo. Borges ficou calado e deu de ombros, então foi a rainha que deu a palavra.

- Alexandra insistiu, você a conhece o suficiente para saber que nem mesmo correntes a manterão aqui.

Ela disse de forma séria, o que fez com que Edmund ficasse ainda mais nervoso. Sabia que não era culpa de Aurora, mas se os próprios pais não conseguiam colocar Alexandra na linha, ele não sabia como obteria sucesso nisso.

- Alexandra enlouqueceu! – ele disse o óbvio. – Eu não vou deixá-la partir para a batalha, Aurora. Principalmente se ela _pensa_ que vai ficar na linha de frente.

Aurora sorriu de forma calma, respirando fundo. Algo na reação da rainha disse a Edmund que ela já havia tido a mesma conversa com a filha.

- Conhecendo Alexandra como conhece, você acha que ela irá te escutar?

Não, ela não iria. E era isso que estava o irritando.

- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Nem que para isso eu precise prender Alexandra dentro de uma jaula e enfiar a jaula dentro de uma torre!

Ele disse, aumentando sem querer o tom da voz.

- Ora essa, garoto, se fizer isso, ela colocará o mar contra você.

Borges brincou, levando um olhar sério da esposa. Ele tinha uma mania encantadora e ao mesmo tempo inconveniente de brincar em horas erradas. De qualquer maneira, isso pareceu acalmar um pouco Edmund, o rei de Nárnia olhou para Borges e pareceu pensar realmente nas palavras dele. Ele sabia que Alexandra era capaz daquilo, ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de afogar Edmund no mar para sair de uma jaula. Edmund soltou o ar pela boca, parecendo um pouco mais resignado.

- Vocês precisam conversar com ela.

Ele tentou seu último apelo, mas algo no olhar de Aurora o desanimou.

- E você acha que já não tentamos? Alexandra está convicta, e quando ela toma uma decisão, não a divindade, com o perdão do trocadilho, que a faça mudar de ideia.

Aurora respondeu, dando de ombros e bebericando um pouco do seu chá. O rosto de Edmund voltou a ficar sério e Borges achou que o garoto ia ter um ataque do coração ali mesmo, facilitando o trabalho da Feiticeira Branca de matá-lo. De repente ele passou a mão no rosto, parecendo irritado.

- Por Aslan, meu filho! Acalme-se. – Borges pediu. – Se você está irritado assim agora, eu imagino como ficará quando casar com minha filha, você enlouquecerá em uma semana!

Aquilo deixou Edmund desconcertado, falar de casamento de forma tão aberta. Aurora o fitou com certa curiosidade, mas o garoto nada disse, parecia acalmar-se e repentinamente estava imerso em pensamentos. Ele olhou para a janela mais próxima, virando-se de costas para os reis.

- Não vou me casar com Alexandra. – ele disse, andando até a porta.

- Não? – Borges perguntou um pouco decepcionado.

- Não. – Edmund respondeu convicto. – Eu vou matá-la antes de isso acontecer!

Ele jogou os braços para cima, saindo da sala de jantar. Aurora e Borges se entreolharam, o rosto dela estava sério, mas logo quando ele começou a gargalhar, ela o acompanhou na diversão.

* * *

><p>Alexandra estava na varanda do seu quarto, olhando para o jardim lá fora, que ficava em um campo aberto, um campo único e bonito demais para não ser notado. Foi a primeira coisa que ela amou naquele lugar quando fora para Nárnia. Ela sorriu.<p>

Não era o campo que prendia a atenção dela naquele momento.

Era ele.

Edmund estava no campo aberto, em um espaço onde os guerreiros criaram para o treinamento em combate e arco e flecha. Decidiram por fazer isso perto dos castelos, e não em um lugar afastado como da última vez que foram treinar arco e flecha. Não era mais seguro cavalgar por entre as árvores e ficar a sós em campos mais afastados, mesmo que tais campos ficassem no perímetro dos castelos de Nárnia. Os reis não queriam se arriscar.

Por aquela decisão ela agradecia, de outra forma não teria como vê-lo treinar, e por Aslan, era algo bonito e agradável demais de ver para que ela reclamasse dos barulhos usuais das espadas se encontrando.

Ela suspirou, sentindo-se totalmente idiota. Parecia aquelas garotas apaixonadas que ficavam observando o príncipe encantado cavalgando em um cavalo branco e indo salvá-las. Mas ela não era. Alexandra podia até mesmo estar apaixonada por ele, e isso ela já não negava para si mesma, mas o príncipe dela no caso era um rei, um rei bem jovem, mas que carregava um peso nas costas que nenhum rei mais experiente já havia carregado, e seu cavalo era negro.

Edmund a olhou brevemente de forma séria, mas logo voltou a sua atenção para o treino. Não sorriu para ela, e ela não precisava pensar muito para descobrir o motivo. Ele ainda estava chateado com a decisão dela, e seu humor não estava dos melhores depois que Alexandra havia a comunicado para ele.

Em outros tempos, ela não se importaria muito com isso. Não que isso a incomodasse de fato, mas ela agora preferia não discutir – o que era um avanço incomum. Pois aquilo só podia piorar a situação, e Edmund já estava estressado o suficiente, ela não precisava deixá-lo ainda pior.

E ele era... lindo.

Ela suspirou novamente, fazendo Pallas olhá-la com olhos tediosos.

- Não me olhe dessa maneira. Do jeito que eu e Edmund estamos, você terá que aguentá-lo o resto da vida.

Ela disse a Pallas de forma sincera. Quando chegara a Nárnia, nunca pensara em apaixonar-se por aquele rei, mas agora ela não conseguia mais pensar em voltar para seu reino e abdicar da companhia dele. Pallas a olhou de forma emburrada, mas apenas relaxou o corpo, deitando-se na pedra fria do chão da varanda. Ela ignorou a pantera, sentando-se em um sofá que ficava ali e debruçando-se no parapeito para observar Edmund melhor.

Ele agora treinava com as espadas. Sua blusa de algodão estava grudando em seu corpo aos poucos. Ela conseguia ver até mesmo o suor dele escorrendo dos cabelos negros e se infiltrando por debaixo do tecido. O rosto dele estava vermelho, mas ele não parecia cansado. Pelo contrário, continuava treinando com golpes rápidos e certos.

De repente ele parou, pedindo um tempo para um centauro que estava perto. Ele foi em direção a uma tina de água que estava ali e molhou a nuca, jogando depois água no rosto. Ele retirou a blusa.

- Oh, merda.

Alexandra sussurrou. O suor dele agora escorria livremente pelo abdômen delineado e morria no algodão de sua calça. Ele voltou a treinar com o centauro. Aquilo estava ficando interessante. Infelizmente ela não era a única a ter aquela opinião. Ela conseguia ver as princesas sentadas em um confortável banco nos jardins, com sombrinhas nas mãos e atenção demais nos olhos. Alexandra semicerrou os olhos violetas, pensando em como seria legal afogá-las em uma fonte próxima, mas logo depois respirou fundo, tentando não se incomodar tanto com aquilo.

Afinal, ela teria que conviver sempre com aquele tipo de situação.

Edmund era bonito, e jovem. E livre. Por mais que todos já soubessem do envolvimento dos dois, princesas não tinham limites quando um partido como ele ainda estava tecnicamente solteiro.

Ela fez uma careta, jogando os cabelos longos para trás dos ombros e espreguiçando-se na varanda.

- Mato uma por uma se encostarem um dedo nele. – disse a Pallas, que parecia não duvidar das palavras da garota. – E depois as jogo no mar.

* * *

><p>Ele estava de costas para ela, olhando com extrema atenção o sol se pôr. O céu estava alaranjado, indicando o crepúsculo em Nárnia. Ele estava sério, ela não precisava olhá-lo nos olhos para dizer isso. Cada parte de suas costas estava enrijecida e ele estava calado há um bom tempo.<p>

Ele havia acabo de treinar há pouco tempo, e subira diretamente para seu próprio quarto a fim de tomar um banho, mas ver Alexandra ali o fez esquecer-se da sua necessidade básica. O suor ainda impregnava sua pele, mas ele não parecia mais incomodado com isso.

- Eu acho que não adiantaria eu pedir novamente para você não ir, não é?

Ele finalmente falou, ainda olhando para o pôr do sol. Alexandra estava deitada tranquilamente na cama dele, ela deu de ombros, mas ele não viu isso.

- Não, Edmund. Eu não entendo... Susan irá, assim como Peter. – ela disse. – Você não devia estar preocupado com seus irmãos também?

- É diferente... Susan e Peter já estiveram em outras batalhas. Você não. E a Feiticeira Branca está focada em você mais do que neles.

- Pallas vai comigo... – ela tentou retrucar, mesmo sabendo da preocupação dele. – Você também vai estar ao meu lado, bem como meu pai. Você acha que ele deixaria algo acontecer comigo? – ela perguntou, e quando não obteve resposta, continuou. – Você não quer que eu vá para um bosque com Lucy, não é?

- Seria o ideal.

Ele finalmente respondeu, quebrando o pequeno monólogo dela.

- Isso iria me enlouquecer!

Ela não completou a frase como desejava. Parte dela queria ir pra guerra por vingança e raiva daquela bruxa, mas parte dela também ficava aflita apenas em pensar nele indo para uma guerra e ela ficando no castelo, observando-o partir sem ter a certeza de que o veria novamente.

Ela saiu da cama, aproximando-se dele calmamente. Colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele, sentindo a pele ali úmida de suor.

- Você não vai me perder, Edmund. – ela disse. – Eu sou difícil de morrer.

Ela sorriu, brincando um pouco. Ele não achou graça na brincadeira, então ela voltou a ficar séria, abraçando-o e pousando a cabeça no braço dele. Edmund a olhou de forma enviesada.

- Você fica lindo assim, sério.

Ela provocou. Ele fez uma careta.

- Você está me deixando tenso, Alexandra. Não consigo imaginá-la em um campo de batalha.

Ele disse por fim. Alexandra beijou levemente o braço dele, sentindo o gosto salgado da pele por causa do suor já quase seco.

- Então vamos tirar essa tensão, sim?

As intenções dela foram claras com aquela frase, mas ele se surpreendeu mesmo assim. O rosto dele passou de sério para malicioso em apenas alguns segundos, fazendo com que ela conseguisse desviar um pouco o tópico da conversa, o distraindo com aquilo.

Ela sorriu, inclinando-se para ele. Os lábios se encontraram calmamente, mas Edmund nunca ficava satisfeito com o contato carinhoso dos lábios dela. Logo ele estava a abraçando, uma mão puxou sensualmente os cabelos longos da nuca dela, a outra correu livremente pelo corpo, encontrando a cintura delicada e apertando a carne ali, demonstrando o quanto ele a desejava.

Ele começou a empurrá-la para a parede, prensando-a ali facilmente. Alexandra enlaçou-o com as pernas, obrigando-o a pegá-la no colo, algo que ele fez sem reclamar. Ele desejava estar ali, entre as pernas dela, onde as tensões dos corpos se encontravam. Apenas a lingerie dela e a calça de algodão dele impediam os corpos de se unirem, mas ele era paciente...

Ou quase.

Ele a abraçou, indo em direção à cama e jogando-a de qualquer maneira no colchão. Os olhos escuros estavam ávidos por ela. Alexandra podia sentir o desejo dele sem ao menos tocá-lo, conseguia ver o modo como ele respirava, o modo como ele retirava a própria roupa, o modo como ele subiu na cama junto dela, retirando o vestido dela com facilidade e deslizando com uma lentidão excitante e torturante a lingerie que ela usava.

Mas ele não a prensou com o próprio corpo, ele não a tomou com avidez como fizera das últimas vezes. Ele permaneceu onde estava, e deitou-se calmamente ali, entre as pernas dela, espaçando-as lentamente. O coração dela deu um salto.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tentando te domar.

- Co-como?

Antes que perguntasse novamente o que ele pretendia, Edmund mergulhou a língua no sexo dela. Pela primeira vez. Experimentando-a da forma mais íntima possível. Alexandra achava que ele já havia proporcionado a ela a melhor sensação do mundo, mas estava completamente enganada ao sentir o que ele estava fazendo ali.

Aquilo era... de outro mundo.

Ela não sabia quando os lábios dele ficaram mais ousados, ou em que ponto certo ele tocava, em que momento preciso ele sugava, mas ela estava apreciando tudo aquilo, e quando ele introduziu um dedo no sexo dela, Alexandra achou que ia enlouquecer.

Ela gemeu, agarrando as cobertas e arqueando-se em direção ao rosto dele de forma automática. Edmund sorriu, ainda a estimulando com a boca. Ah, Alexandra... a garota mais forte e impetuosa que ele conhecia, mas que esmorecia ao ser tocada de forma voluptuosa.

Ele percebeu que ela estava começando a perder o controle do próprio corpo, e foi nesse momento que ele se afastou, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela e olhando-a de forma divertida e ao mesmo tempo maliciosa.

- O qu... – ela murmurou meio extasiada. – Por que você parou?

- Você vai me prometer não ir à guerra, não vai?

O rosto dela ficou sério no mesmo momento.

- Edmund, você não vai fazer isso comigo.

Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos, mas logo depois um sorriso torto percorreu o rosto dele e ele fez uma pequena careta.

- Não, não vou.

Ela parecia infinitamente mais aliviada, ele subiu na cama, encaixando-se entre as pernas dela e a olhando com atenção.

- Eu não tenho forças o suficiente para recusar isso. – ele a penetrou. – Mas posso torturá-la, se quiser.

- Nem pense nisso.

Ele sorriu novamente.

- Não, não penso.

Ele começou a se mexer, invadindo-a calmamente, para depois aumentar o ritmo dos quadris. Alexandra fechou os olhos, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e puxando-o para si para beijá-lo, fazendo o peso dele cair sobre seu corpo no processo. Ela adorava aquilo, adorava sentir o peso do corpo dele.

Logo ele estava suando novamente, e ela também apreciava aquilo. Suas mãos embrenharam-se por entre os cabelos escuros dele, sentindo a textura lisa dos fios. Ele começou a mexer os quadris com mais rapidez e logo ela estava em êxtase completo, assim como ele, minutos depois. Ela perdeu-se no beijo daquele rei, entregando-se de corpo e alma a cada toque dele, entregando-se a alguém que ela tinha certeza que cuidaria dela para sempre.

Mas Alexandra não era frágil. Era forte. Talvez mais forte que ele, fisicamente.

Mas nada disso importava naquele momento.


	18. Ruína e Benção

**Ruína e Benção**

Todos podiam sentir a tensão no ar. Havia fileiras e fileiras de animais ao redor de Peter e Edmund, todos armados, alguns carregando machados, outros carregando espadas e os mais distantes do campo de batalha estavam atentos, com os arcos prontos para a primeira saraivada de flechas. Esses eram liderados por Susan, que preferia proteger os irmãos retirando do caminho os que sempre atacavam primeiro.

Alexandra observava tudo com extrema atenção. Estava protegida por cinco centauros em torno de si, uma insistência ridícula de Edmund. Seu pai estava ao seu lado, e por mais que ele parecesse tranquilo a tudo, o olhar dele estava atento como o dela, e desviava furtivamente pelo campo de batalha, procurando por brechas sempre que podia. Borges poderia não estar em sua forma física perfeita, mas Alexandra sabia da força que ele tinha, e como ele manuseava o machado que ele usava. Ele preferia aquele tipo de arma, dizendo ser mais certeiro para decapitar.

Ela estremeceu ante esse pensamento.

Era completamente diferente ver seu pai conversar bobagens na mesa de jantar a vê-lo sentado em um cavalo de guerra pensando em cortar cabeças.

Alexandra não montava Kiara. Ela sabia que a égua não era um animal de batalha, e por mais que elas se comunicassem, a garota temia perdê-la. Então havia a deixado no estábulo do castelo, sentindo-se mais tranquila por ela estar segura. Pallas estava ao seu lado, o que dificultou um pouco, já que o garanhão que Alexandra montava demorou a se acostumar com a pantera, e demorou ainda mais a acreditar que o animal não iria comê-lo. Mas agora ambos estavam atentos, como se soubessem que algo importante iria acontecer. O garanhão dela não falava, assim como todos os animais de montaria em Nárnia.

Ela pegou-se observando Edmund. Estava aflita por ele estar um pouco mais a frente dela. Alexandra sentia uma necessidade absurda de estar ao lado dele, para defendê-lo caso ele precisasse. Mas o modo como ele se portava, o jeito sério que ele fitava tudo, lhe dava a certeza de que se alguém precisasse de proteção, esse alguém seria _ela_. _Ele_ parecia saber o que estava fazendo.

O corpo dele estava coberto por uma armadura prateada e por roupas vermelhas. A espada que ele manuseara no dia anterior estava atada ao lado do seu corpo, mas ela sabia que em questões de minutos ele a desembainharia, matando o máximo de criaturas possíveis. Estremeceu com esse pensamento também, mas logo tratou de esquecê-lo. Estava em uma batalha, e mortes eram algo comum em situações como aquela.

De repente tudo ficou calmo. As fileiras dos guerreiros já estavam em seus devidos lugares, os reinos maiores estavam na frente, bem como os reis de cada reino. Alexandra conseguia ouvir apenas o resfolegar dos cavalos mais próximos e sua respiração pesada. O vento não estava ajudando. O calor era intenso, e a armadura era pesada, deixando-a ainda mais desconfortável.

E então ela ouviu. O som era baixo e quase insignificante, mas foi se tornando mais alto à medida que minutos se passavam. Alexandra focou os olhos violetas diante do campo que estava à sua frente, percebendo uma grande mancha branca se aproximar. Seu coração deu um salto, dessa vez o vento que chegou ao seu corpo estava mais frio, indicando que aquela bruxa estava se aproximando.

Ela perguntou-se como iriam batalhar em meio ao frio, mas também pensou que a Feiticeira Branca não teria tanto poder para transformar o campo em gelo e neve. Ou teria? Ela não sabia, sentiu-se idiota por pensar assim e não focar-se devidamente nas estratégias que conversara com todos antes de subir no cavalo.

Ela esperou, sentindo seu coração bater ante a expectativa da batalha. O exército branco foi ficando mais visível, Alexandra conseguiu distinguir muitos animais por ali, alguns possuíam pelos bagunçados e garras longas, outros mostravam os dentes. E lá estava ela, no meio, soberana a todos. Estava montada em uma espécie de lobo branco e gigante, esse não precisava fazer esforço para mostrar as garras e dentes afiados. Alexandra engoliu em seco.

O exército branco parou a uma distância grande da primeira fileira do exército principal. A fileira de Peter e Edmund. Os olhos glaciais da Feiticeira Branca estavam fixos no rei moreno, e Alexandra quase puxou as rédeas do cavalo parar ficar ao lado de Edmund, uma vontade que ela estava desde que pisara no campo de batalha. Mais do que uma vontade, um sexto sentido dizia para ela que o lugar dela não era ali, era ao lado dele. Ou perto, bem perto.

Tudo ficou calmo novamente. Ela corria os olhos pela neve que começava a se acumular em volta do exército da bruxa. Mas a Feiticeira estava atenta a outras coisas. Ela sorriu maliciosamente, no momento em que Edmund virou o seu cavalo para trás.

- Por Nárnia!

E gritou, esporeando o cavalo para que esse começasse a correr. Alexandra demorou a perceber que ele estava sendo seguido pela primeira fileira, e logo depois a segunda, e a terceira. Não demorou a chegar na fileira do seu reino e ela viu seu pai esporear o cavalo e correr em direção ao campo, que já era preenchido com barulhos de gritos de dor e força, e com o som de espadas se cruzando.

Ela cutucou seu cavalo também, fazendo-o relinchar e começar a correr. Pallas estava logo ao seu lado, e pela primeira vez parecia ávida demais por sangue para conter as patas grandes que se enfiavam na grama à medida que ela corria, sempre protegendo Alexandra nos dois lados.

E então começou.

* * *

><p>Alexandra andava rapidamente pelo campo, tentando discernir quem era quem em meio à batalha. Havia deixado seu cavalo para trás, sabendo que o animal sofreria em meio a tantas lanças e flechas. Ele tinha se escondido atrás de uma árvore, e parecia estar grato pela atitude dela. De alguma forma, ele não precisa falar para que ela percebesse isso. Conseguia ler com facilidade os olhos de animais.<p>

Por algum motivo, os animais do exército branco tinham grande dificuldade de chegar perto dela, ela não sabia se era devido à sua origem ou a Pallas, que rasgava a garganta ao primeiro passo que os animais davam para atacar.

Mas isso não a impediu de enfiar sua espada em um ou dois, salvando a vida de algum narniano, ou de alguém de outro reino distante. Ela conseguiu ver seu pai em meio à batalha, banhando o chão branco de sangue com seu machado, ele parecia feroz quando dava os golpes, e ela não temeu que ele fosse cair naquele dia. Não naquele dia.

Mas ela temia por alguém...

Ela buscava Edmund com os olhos violetas sempre atentos, mas não conseguia de modo algum achá-lo. Nem ele nem um dos irmãos, e aquilo estava a angustiando, pois, por mais que soubesse o quão bons guerreiros eles eram, seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que algo estava errado.

E então ela viu. Parecia quase invisível aos olhos, algo que nenhum ali conseguiria discernir em meio à batalha, pois estavam atentos demais em matar os inimigos. Parecia uma parede de gelo, como uma névoa muito densa, que separava boa parte do campo. Ela soube naquele exato momento onde estava aquela bruxa, e o que ela parecia estar fazendo.

Pallas a olhou com atenção quando Alexandra começou a correr repentinamente para a direção oposta, mas isso não impediu a pantera de segui-la. Logo eles viram uma fina parede de gelo formar-se perto de árvores. Alexandra forçou a vista, percebendo algumas sombras bem ao longe, a claridade do dia já abria espaço para o crepúsculo, e estava cada vez mais difícil enxergar silhuetas.

Ela chutou a parede, que nem se mexeu. Começou a pensar no que faria, mas nada vinha à sua mente. Depois ela escutou um grito, um grito estranhamente familiar. Um arrepio desagradável correu a sua espinha e Pallas começou a ficar inquieta ao seu lado. A raiva de Alexandra aflorou da pior maneira possível, seus olhos violetas começaram a tomar a negritude habitual e com toda a sua força, ela começou a socar e chutar a parede de gelo, que foi se quebrando aos poucos. Bem aos poucos.

* * *

><p>- Ora, quem diria, o rei Edmund ajoelhado aos meus pés.<p>

Edmund não fitou a Feiticeira Branca diretamente, seus olhos escuros estavam focados na neve do chão. Sentia dor, a adaga que havia perfurado Alexandra dias atrás agora tinha deixado um grande rasgo nas costas dele. Mas ao contrário da garota que ele amava, Edmund era apenas um humano, e não um semideus. E o poder que havia deixado Alexandra desacordada por dias, agora o matava rapidamente.

Ele podia sentir a vida se esvair do seu corpo, assim como o sangue. Sangue que ele sentia escorrer pelas costas e pingar na neve, fazendo o contraste que Jadis tanto amava.

- Estou falando com você, garoto.

Ela o estapeou na cara, fazendo com que ele levantasse o rosto e a fitasse nos olhos. Ela sorriu maliciosamente, e logo começou a contorná-lo.

- Eu lhe dei oportunidades que valiam ouro, Edmund, filho de Adão. Mas você me descartou como se eu fosse uma qualquer, achando que poderia tomar o seu lugar no trono de Nárnia e ao lado do leão Aslan, e deixar-me submissa por muito tempo.

- Você perdeu, Jadis. Suas tropas nesse momento devem estar arruinadas.

Ela levantou o rosto e gargalhou. Uma gargalhada que fez o corpo dele ficar ainda mais gelado do que estava. Ele já estava começando a sentir frio...

Percebeu que ela voltava a contorná-lo, olhando divertidamente para o corte grande nas costas dele.

- Não. Eu ganhei. Nunca foi meu objetivo tomar Nárnia. Nunca me preocupei com vingança direta ao seu povo. O meu objeto de vingança está agora na minha frente. E eu consigo ver a vida se esvaindo do seu corpo, Edmund. Consigo até mesmo sentir. Vejo a dor em seus olhos.

Ele então abaixou a cabeça de novo.

- Mas, pelos velhos tempos... – ela continuou, ficando agora de frente para ele. – Vou ajudá-lo a deixar esse mundo. Não suporto ver pessoas sofrendo.

Ela deu uma risada cínica e baixa, fazendo-o voltar a erguer a cabeça e fitá-la novamente. Queria olhá-la nos olhos quando ela fizesse aquilo. Jadis já estava pegando sua adaga e voltava-a diretamente para a garganta de Edmund. O sorriso que ela estava no rosto era diabólico, mas foi a última expressão que o rosto dela fez antes de ela abrir a boca em surpresa.

Os olhos perderam o foco e a mão estremeceu, deixando escapar a adaga. Edmund demorou a entender o que havia acontecido, até deixar os olhos de Jadis e perceber que uma flecha havia atravessado boa parte do colo dela. O sangue escorria rapidamente pelo vestido branco, fazendo o mesmo contraste que o sangue dele fazia na neve que cobria a grama da floresta.

Ela gemeu algo incoerente, seus olhos brilharam com um último resquício de raiva, mas antes que ela pudesse tentar avançar nele, outra flecha atravessou o corpo dela, fazendo-a tombar dessa vez na neve.

- Mas... eu a mantive longe...

Ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos glaciais. Olhos que um dia olharam tudo ao seu redor com raiva e ódio, mas que agora nunca mais iriam se abrir.

Edmund desviou os olhos escuros da figura grotesca que era a Feiticeira Branca caída em sua própria poça de sangue com duas flechas atravessadas em seu corpo. Olhou diretamente para onde a flecha havia saído, e se surpreendeu ao ver Alexandra ali, com o arco empunhado e Pallas ao seu lado. Ela parecia machucada, suas mãos estavam sangrando, bem como sua roupa estava molhada de neve, mas ela ia se recuperar, ou pelo menos ele acreditava que sim. Precisava acreditar naquilo. Depois de tudo, o que ele queria realmente é mantê-la a salvo.

Alexandra percebeu o sangue em volta de Edmund.

- Vá buscar ajuda.

Ela disse a Pallas, que deu as costas para a garota e rumou em direção onde as tropas estavam. Alexandra correu em direção a Edmund, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele no mesmo momento e o abraçando.

Ele gemeu com a dor.

- Ai, você está ferido? Aonde? O que aconteceu? Aquela bruxa...

Os olhos dela estavam negros, indicando que ela não estava em seu melhor estado. Edmund não se surpreenderia se ela chutasse a Feiticeira, ou arrancasse membro a membro da mulher apenas para seu próprio prazer, mesmo a mulher estando morta. Mas Alexandra estava focada em outra coisa, os olhos dela fitavam de forma espantada o grande corte que ele tinha nas costas.

- Alexandra... não tenho muito tempo. Você precisa fazer algo... por mim.

Ela não queria acreditar que ele estava indo embora, para sempre. Seus olhos voltavam ao violeta gradativamente, e ele percebeu que as orbes começavam a ficar embaçadas, indicando que ela ia chorar. Não gostou daquilo. Nunca havia visto aquela garota chorar. Não condizia com ela, aquele tipo de fraqueza.

- Não, eu não vou fazer nada... você não vai me deixar.

- Pare com isso. Deixe de ser teimosa. Me deixe morrer.

Ele deu uma risada, mas aquela não era a hora para brincar. Ele tossiu, sentindo o corte se abrir com isso. Gemeu novamente de dor. Ele escutava passos se aproximando, mas não sabia se era alucinação do veneno ou algo realmente existente.

- Diga... diga que me ama. Por favor... preciso escutar isso antes de fechar os olhos.

As lágrimas de Alexandra começaram a descer pelo rosto dela. Ela não conseguia lidar com a morte. Nunca conseguira. Principalmente a morte de alguém que ela jurou viver ao lado, que ela pensou que a seguiria pelo resto da vida. Alguém tão jovem e amado...

- Eu amo você...

- Ah, obrigada... – ele sorriu levemente. – Um grande avanço, você atendendo um pedido meu.

- Não estou atendendo pedidos. Eu amo você. Sempre vou amar. Não falo isso para ninguém a não ser que eu sinta...

Ele sorriu novamente, mas logo seu sorriso se foi, bem como a vida dos seus olhos, que se fecharam levemente. Ele tombou a cabeça e respirou uma última vez, ficando imóvel. Ela abriu os olhos em espanto.

- Edmund? – sacudiu-o um pouco, como se estivesse o acordando de um longo sonho. – Ed...?

Ele não se mexeu. Ela tombou o corpo dela em cima do dele, agarrando a camisa encharcada de sangue e enfiando o rosto na gola manchada e suja. Chorou. Chorou muito, como nunca havia chorado. Nunca havia perdido alguém amado. Suas lágrimas misturavam-se com o sangue dele, e ela sentia-se cada vez mais abafada, como se estivesse indo embora.

Pois sua alma não conseguiria viver sem a alma que havia deixado aquele corpo.

"_Aslan, se você realmente existe, me ajude. Não o deixe ir embora. Eu o amo tanto..."._

Ela pensou com carinho, escutando o som dos passos mais próximos. Logo depois o corpo dela parecia mais leve, ela sentiu alguém bufar ao seu lado, como se Pallas estivesse a farejando. Fazia cócegas, era cálido.

O corpo de Edmund foi percorrido por um brilho incomum. Ela abriu os olhos, não entendendo. E então, estava inconsciente.

* * *

><p>- Alexandra?<p>

Alguém a chamou. Alexandra estava dormindo. Ou era o que parecia. Mas a voz que a chamara não era parecida com a voz das criadas do castelo, tampouco com a voz de sua mãe.

Era mais grave, mas ao mesmo tempo mais tranquila. Ela abriu os olhos com relutância, sentindo-se extremamente grata por estar em cima de algo macio. O lugar era claro, e se parecia com um belo bosque. Ela conseguia ver as borboletas coloridas voando entre os galhos das árvores, como conseguia ouvir o barulho agradável de um riacho por perto. Mas algo estava errado.

No momento em que fechara os olhos, ela segurava o bem mais precioso que ela poderia ter, e naquele momento ela não estava com Edmund nos braços.

Ela virou-se bruscamente, percebendo que estava sobre grandes folhas de palmeiras. Macias como ela nunca havia sentido. Ela procurou por ele, mas não o achou.

- Onde ele está? Onde está meu Edmund?

Perguntou, não sabia para quem. Estava sozinha? Na certa que não. Ouvira alguém chamá-la.

Focou-se em uma luz dourada que estava a sua frente. A mesma luz que a abraçara momentos atrás. Demorou para que seus olhos se acostumassem com a claridade, e logo depois percebeu duas silhuetas altas ali, que emanavam um brilho incomum.

Temeu ser a Feiticeira Branca por causa da altura, mas logo viu dois rostos completamente desconhecidos. Eram bondosos, o sorriso que ambos deram quando ela finalmente os enxergou era amável, e isso fez com que Alexandra se sentisse mais segura. Para falar a verdade, ela se sentia estranhamente à vontade na presença peculiar dos dois.

- Alexandra?

A mesma voz a chamou e ela percebeu que era a voz do homem belo que estava a sua frente. Ele era alto, possuía cabelos azuis claros e olhos violetas como os dela. A mulher tinha cabelos dourados, bem diferente dos do homem, mas os olhos violetas eram familiares.

- Quem são vocês?

Ambos sorriram e se entreolharam.

- Ora, Alexandra, somos iguais a você. Descendemos da deusa Euríbia, mas possuímos formas diferentes.

- Não entendo... – ela sussurrou. – São meus irmãos?

- Parentes. Muito próximos. Mas estamos em outro patamar.

Ela vincou a testa, ainda sem entender o que eles estavam dizendo. Seus olhos violetas voltaram a procurar por Edmund, e as duas presenças perceberam a inquietação da garota.

- Ele não está aqui. – a mulher disse.

- Onde ele está?

- Ele está no lugar que ele pertence. Na companhia que lhe convém.

- Que companhia? Quero vê-lo!

Ela começou a se alterar e ambos trocaram olhares novamente. O olhar que a mulher lhe deu foi um pouco apaziguador.

- Alexandra. Desde que nasceu olhamos por você. Você foi mandada para Aurora para que continuasse uma vida comum. Uma vida que nem sempre podemos ter, sendo descendentes de quem somos. Você foi designada a algo maior. E acho que chegou a hora de você decidir qual será realmente o seu caminho.

Alexandra abriu a boca, mas logo a fechou. O homem continuou.

- Nos acompanhe e saberá do que estamos falando.

Ele gesticulou para que ela saísse daquela rede de folhas e Alexandra saltou facilmente de lá. Suas roupas estavam limpas, bem como seu cabelo e sua pele. Não havia machucados nas mãos, e ela lembrou-se de que havia feito muitos quando socara a parede de gelo.

- Para onde estão me levando?

Ela atravessou árvores e entrou em um bosque completamente diferente. Aquele era mais fechado, o ar mais denso. Mas havia algo doce no ar, e uma mistura gostosa de canto de pássaros e barulho de chuva. Contudo, não estava chovendo ali.

- O bosque mostra o que a pessoa que se estabelece aqui mais aprecia. No caso dele, ele gosta do barulho da chuva, assim como do canto dos pássaros.

O homem apontou com o dedo fino para um lugar específico e Alexandra virou-se automaticamente na direção que ele indicava. E então ela viu. Ele estava deitado em uma cama comum, e não em cima de folhas como ela havia estado. Sua roupa estava limpa, bem como seu cabelo. E não havia sangue. Contudo, ele ainda estava desacordado.

Ela correu em direção e ele, jogando-se no colchão e o abraçando. As lágrimas voltaram a tomar seus olhos, deixando-os e molhando a blusa dele. Ela fechou os olhos e enfiou o rosto na gola da blusa de algodão, da mesma forma que fizera antes.

Antes de...

- Alexandra?

A voz que a chamara dessa vez não era parecida com nenhuma das vozes que escutara ao longo do tempo. Era grave e tranquila como a do homem de cabelos azuis, mas parecia mais pesarosa.

Com relutância, ela se afastou de Edmund e virou-se em direção ao som, surpreendendo-se com o leão que estava parado ali. Sua juba era densa, bem como suas patas enormes. Mas seus olhos dourados lhe passavam a mesma tranquilidade que as duas presenças lhe passaram minutos atrás.

- Aslan?

Ela perguntou, um pouco indecisa. O leão sorriu levemente e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você me chamou, criança. Eu estou aqui.

Ela parecia pensar um pouco.

- Eu te chamei... – sussurrou para si mesma, lembrando-se de tudo. – Pode salvá-lo?

Ela perguntou, esperançosa. O leão não assentiu. Mas também não negou.

- Tenho o poder de salvá-lo, mas a decisão não cabe a mim.

- Cabe a quem? Quem preciso procurar?

O leão olhou para as duas presenças, que se aproximaram calmamente da cama de Edmund e consequentemente dela. O brilho dourado estava começando a diminuir, mas nem por isso eles deixavam de ter uma áurea clara em volta deles.

- Você já procurou e achou, Alexandra. Antes de Edmund morrer definitivamente, você chamou uma força superior. Você chamou Aslan. Ele representa o mundo de Edmund, e nós representamos o seu.

Ela ouvia tudo com atenção o homem de cabelos azuis, deixando-o finalmente falar à vontade sem fazer perguntas.

- Achamos que só iríamos tornar a vê-la quando fôssemos buscá-la. Mas você adiantou o nosso reencontro.

- Me buscar?

- Sim, para devolvê-la ao nosso mundo. Ao mundo dos imortais. Você pertence a outro plano, Alexandra. E é para lá que deve retornar. Porém...

- Não quero ser imortal. – ela voltou a interrompê-los. - Não consigo pensar em uma vida longe de Edmund.

As presenças voltaram sua atenção para Aslan, que deu um passo adiante.

- É por isso que estou aqui, criança. Você precisa decidir. Você pode trilhar apenas um caminho.

- Quais caminhos posso escolher?

- Você pode vir conosco. – a mulher falou. – Ou pode ir com ele. – apontou para Edmund.

- Morrerei com ele? – Alexandra perguntou.

- Não, viverá com ele. No mundo que ele pertence. – Aslan pontuou.

- Eu escolho viver com ele.

Alexandra disse sem pensar, sabendo que não conseguiria ser feliz sem Edmund ao seu lado.

- Contudo, tudo há um preço. Você perderá suas habilidades peculiares. Você não controlará mais o mar, nem aguentará feridas facilmente. – o homem explicou. – Você será humana. Sacrificaria isso por ele?

- Eu daria minha vida a ele.

Ela disse, fazendo Aslan sorrir minimamente. O homem olhou com carinho para Alexandra.

- Então a escolha já está feita. Precisamos ir, Alexandra. Não podemos ficar longe do mundo que pertencemos. – Alexandra percebeu que o brilho deles começava a diminuir mais. – Mas saiba que estaremos de olho em você. Você sempre será descendente de Euríbia.

Ela sorriu e os dois se aproximaram dela, abraçando-a com ternura. Alexandra nunca havia visto aqueles dois, mas sentiu-se como se estivesse abraçando velhos parentes que amava. Mas algo assaltou sua mente.

- Espere, e Pallas? – ela perguntou, visivelmente aterrorizada com a possibilidade da pantera ir embora junto com seus poderes.

O homem sorriu.

- Pallas é sua desde que nasceu. E sempre será.

Aquilo deixou o coração de Alexandra mais leve, ela ia abrir a boca para agradecer, mas a mulher sussurrou algo como um adeus, e segundos depois eles viraram névoa, desaparecendo.

Ela ficou fitando o ar por um breve momento, até que Aslan mexeu-se ao lado da cama de Edmund e ela percebeu que ela precisava cuidar de algo. Ela se aproximou do leão e do rei, olhando os dois em intervalos curtos de tempo.

- E agora?

Ela perguntou, fazendo o leão sorrir.

- Agora você volta. Ao lado dele.

Ela ficou calada, mas olhou-o logo depois.

- Não sei como agradecer a você.

- Você não precisa me agradecer, você se sacrificou para colocá-lo de volta ao mundo. E juntos vocês merecem um futuro.

- Quando vou vê-lo em Nárnia?

- Eu sempre estou em Nárnia, e sempre apareço quando sou chamado.

Aquelas palavras soaram familiares para Alexandra e ela sorriu quando se lembrou que fora Lucy a dizê-las.

- Está pronta?

Aslan perguntou e ela assentiu. Logo ela o sentiu soprar, o mesmo vento cálido que a embargara quando ela rezou por ele estava em volta dela agora. Ela pegou a mão de Edmund e a apertou. Um brilho dourado a cegou, e logo ela voltou a ficar inconsciente.

* * *

><p>- Alexandra?<p>

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- O que foi aquilo?

- Estão mortos?

Várias vozes invadiam sua cabeça e ela apertou os olhos, temendo acordar e temendo que o que vivera segundos atrás fosse apenas um sonho de alguém que desejava muito algo. Mas ela escutou passos se aproximando, o cheiro de sangue e neve, tão familiar para ela nas últimas horas de batalha, voltaram a invadir seu nariz, e ela percebeu um corpo forte e quente embaixo de si.

Ela abriu os olhos, percebendo de imediato que se antes ela estava sozinha com Edmund, agora ela estava cercada de animais e pessoas. Os olhos dela correram pelas pessoas ali presentes, ela conseguia ver alguns conhecidos, mas se surpreendeu quando foi Borges a correr em sua direção.

Ele estava coberto de sangue, mas felizmente o sangue parecia ser de outras pessoas e animais, e não dele próprio. Ele jogou seu machado no chão já úmido por causa da neve derretendo e ajoelhou-se ali, abraçando Alexandra, que se sentiu eternamente grata pelo carinho.

- Minha filha... o que aconteceu aqui? Não... não conseguíamos nos aproximar de vocês...

Ele olhou para Edmund, que ainda estava desacordado. Ela não entendia... não conseguiram se aproximar dos dois?

- Como não conseguiram se aproximar? – perguntou, visivelmente confusa.

- Vocês estavam brilhando. Havia uma luz dourada em volta de vocês. Quase cegava se ficássemos olhando por muito tempo. Precisamos esperar, angustiados. Lucy disse para não nos aproximarmos assim que chegou ao local. A luz foi diminuindo, até desaparecer.

Alexandra começou a compreender o que se passava.

- Onde está Lucy? Preciso falar com ela.

- Lucy está cuidando de alguns feridos. Pelo visto a Feiticeira Branca fez alguns reféns para conseguir que Edmund se aproximasse... – Borges olhou para o garoto. – O cadáver dela está debaixo de uma árvore, era a única coisa que a luz não englobava.

Alexandra assentiu e Borges percebeu que a filha precisava de um tempo para pensar em tudo. Havia muitas pessoas em volta deles, mas algo estava errado. Edmund ainda não estava acordado. Ela virou-se novamente para ele e balançou-o com cuidado, sentindo-se extremamente estranha quando as dores das suas juntas começaram a tomar o seu corpo. Ela não era acostumada com dores daquele tipo, mas agora, devido à sua nova vida, ela precisava conviver com aquele tipo de situação.

Ela foi pega desprevenida quando o corpo abaixo do seu se mexeu levemente. Seu coração deu um salto e ela focou sua atenção no rosto de Edmund. Os longos cílios dele estremeceram um pouco antes de ele abrir os olhos. As orbes escuras, tão vívidas, do modo que ela amava, a fitaram com carinho. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Alexandra pousou a mão no rosto dele e sentiu uma lágrima deixar o seu rosto, caindo em cima do queixo dele. Ela corou pela demonstração, mas ele parecia ainda mais vivo ao vê-la daquela maneira.

Ela percebeu a testa dele franzir ligeiramente.

- Por que seus olhos estão verdes?

Ela não sabia do que ele estava falando, mas logo se lembrou do preço que pagara para ele estar vivo. Edmund a fitava com curiosidade, mas depois de algum tempo seu cansaço venceu, e ele tombou novamente o corpo na grama. Ela não tirou os olhos dele.

- Não importa. Continua linda.

Ela sorriu, pegando na mão dele. Os dedos se entrelaçaram calmamente. Depois de algum tempo, eles escutaram passos calmos. Lucy se aproximava. Era uma das únicas ali que estava limpa e arrumada. Mas ela não participara da batalha, como era o esperado. Ela sorriu para os dois. Os olhos claros pareciam saber de algo além.

- Como... como sobrevivi àquela adaga? Eu não me lembro de nada... apenas de fechar os olhos e sentir um vento cálido...

Edmund perguntou sem entender como estava vivo de fato. Alexandra não respondeu, apenas olhou para Lucy, que sorriu.

- Como foi? – a pequena garota perguntou.

- Como foi o quê? – Alexandra não entendeu.

- O encontro. Com Aslan.

A atenção de Edmund dobrara.

- Você encontrou Aslan? – ele perguntou.

Alexandra se sentiu abafada por um momento, mas logo depois ela meneou a cabeça e direcionou os olhos para a grama úmida.

- Foi mágico...

Ela murmurou, mais para si do que para os outros. Lucy sorriu e Edmund ainda estava atento.

- Você encontrou Aslan?

Ele tornou a perguntar.

- Por Aslan, Ed, deixe Alexandra respirar. Ela se sacrificou muito nas últimas horas.

Lucy parecia saber de tudo, de alguma forma. Alexandra a olhou em gratidão e dois animais chegaram com uma pequena maca para levar Edmund para o castelo.

- Você vai me contar a história, não vai?

Ele perguntou, ainda não concordando muito em não saber de tudo. Alexandra revirou os olhos, agora verdes.

- Sim, vou contar tudo. Agora descanse.

Ele pousou a cabeça na maca e a olhou com atenção.

- Você sabe que eu amo você, não sabe? Aquela... aquela declaração, não foi momentânea, não é?

Ele perguntou novamente, parecendo inseguro. Dessa vez foi Lucy que riu.

- Ah, Ed... se você soubesse o que essa garota fez por você...

Ele olhou para duas de forma questionadora.

- É uma longa história.

Alexandra disse, olhando para as árvores próximas. As pessoas já estavam se afastando, bem como os animais que carregavam Edmund. Segundos se passaram e de repente ela foi surpreendida com um par de olhos dourados que apareceu por entre as folhas. A juba dele ficou mais visível assim que a claridade do sol fraco bateu ali. Segundos depois, ele havia sumido.

Alexandra sentiu a mão de Lucy pousar em seu ombro e virou-se calmamente para ela.

- Vamos. Ele vai reaparecer. – Lucy disse.

- Quando?

O sorriso de Lucy foi amável.

- Em breve.


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

O mestre de cerimônias olhava com carinho para o casal a sua frente. Edmund vestia-se da forma mais bela possível. Um gibão vermelho escuro com calças de lãs também escuras. O gibão tinha o grande leão tecido com linhas douradas, as botas iam até os joelhos, e estavam tão lustradas que nunca pareciam ter sido usadas. A única coisa bagunçada em sua aparência era o cabelo, que ele deixara de qualquer jeito, algo tão peculiar dele que Alexandra agradeceu mentalmente que ele tivesse mantido aquilo.

Ela, por sua vez, usava um vestido lindo de contas lilás. O vestido era longo, bem como todos os que ela usava, mas possuía uma cauda que ia até o primeiro degrau da escada da capela. Os olhos verdes contrastavam absurdamente com a cor que ela usava, com as joias prateadas e com os fios prateados que entrelaçavam os cabelos escuros. Edmund adorava os olhos verdes dela, era uma prova concreta do amor dela por ele, e toda vez que ele fitava aquelas orbes, ele sentia que tudo o que passaram meses atrás valera a pena.

O mestre de cerimônias deu a palavra final e Lucy aproximou-se do local, em seus braços havia uma almofada, e na almofada uma coroa prateada e cravejadas com esmeraldas. Edmund escolhera a dedo aquela coroa e mandara fazer especialmente para Alexandra. Normalmente as coroas seguiam o padrão dourado, mas ela ficava melhor em prata, e as esmeraldas combinavam perfeitamente com seus olhos verdes.

Ele olhou para a irmã e sorriu, pegando a coroa e colocando-a com delicadeza na cabeça de Alexandra, que se ergueu logo depois e sorriu. Peter aproximou-se dos dois, ele carregava também uma almofada com uma coroa, que era dourada e cravejada de rubis, algo totalmente oposto da coroa que Edmund colocara em sua mulher.

Ela pegou a coroa da almofada, sorrindo para Peter, e colocou-a na cabeça de Edmund, que se levantou logo em seguida. Eles deram as mãos e viraram-se para trás, vendo todos ali presentes. Aurora olhava para a filha com orgulho, estava de mãos dadas com Borges, que parecia fazer um enorme esforço para não chorar. Pallas estava ao lado de Aurora, seus olhos amarelos fitavam tudo com atenção. Mas a presença mais marcante ali era sem dúvida a do leão que estava ao lado do altar, olhando para o novo casal com respeito e carinho.

- Salve, o rei e a rainha de Nárnia!

O mestre de cerimônias disse, terminando assim o casamento e declarando-os marido e mulher. Alexandra viu com um pouco de estranheza todos se ajoelharam brevemente, mas logo eles se levantaram, a pedido de Edmund.

- Hoje celebro o dia mais feliz da minha vida desde que cheguei em Nárnia. Mas devo isso a essa mulher que está ao meu lado. Em tempos difíceis, precisamos nos unir e deixar as desavenças para trás. E principalmente ter fé. – ele olhou brevemente para Aslan. – Buscar dentro de nós o que realmente acreditamos, seja isso o amor, a esperança ou a procura por algo melhor.

Depois olhou para Alexandra com carinho.

- Agradeço a você por tudo.

Ele beijou a testa dela com ternura, fazendo todos baterem palmas. Alexandra sorriu e corou levemente. A coroa era pesada, mas ela se acostumaria com o peso com facilidade, bem como se acostumou com outras coisas.

Ela olhava tudo com admiração, mas seus olhos verdes sempre buscavam os olhos negros da pessoa que ela amava. Ele levou as mãos dela aos lábios, beijando com cuidado as juntas dela, que estavam cheias de pequenas cicatrizes por causa do dia fatídico em que ela teve que socar diversas vezes uma parede de gelo.

Naquele dia, percebera que seu destino era ao lado de Edmund Pevensie. Naquele dia, descobrira dentro de si uma fé que não sabia existir. Naquele dia conhecera Aslan e conhecera sua própria força. Naquele dia, abdicara da imortalidade, abdicara dos seus poderes e de suas peculiaridades.

Ela nunca se perguntou se ela fizera o correto, pois tinha certeza de que tudo valera a pena. O sorriso que Edmund lhe deu apenas a confirmou disso.

Sim, valera a pena. Como dissera meses atrás para duas figuras imortais...

Ela daria a vida por ele.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> com isso fecho a história e minha participação no fandom de Nárnia. Muito obrigada a quem acompanhou até o fim e deixou comentários, vocês são especiais demais para mim!


End file.
